The Dark Protector
by DarkLadyNym
Summary: AU Thalia Potter was imprisoned for 7 years in Azkaban, when she attacked the Dursley's . Now Voldemort is back and she breaks out to protect her brother. And woe be upon those who stand in her way. NT/OC Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Prologue

_So you want to hear my story ? Sure I'll tell you, but I do have to warn you. It's not for the faint of heart. Before we begin though I'll have to tell you a few things about myself. My name is Thalia Violet Potter. And yes, before you ask, Harry Potter is indeed my younger brother. At the start of my story I was 17 years old and I was imprisoned in Azkaban for 7 of those years. To put it mildly those 7 years were the worst years of my life and that's a lot coming from me because I lived with the Dursley's but I'm getting a little of track. _

_I was put there because 7 years ago my brother was severely beaten by the muggles we lived with when I wasn't at home. Normally I would try to take every beating for myself but this time someone made sure I wasn't there to protect him. Of course when I got home and saw what they did I freaked the fuck out. The only thing I wanted was to hurt them and somehow, I made that happen. I was confused but excited at the same time, because I could finally exact a little bit of my vengeance. Yet I still can't remember that time because one moment I was looking at my brother's bruised body and the next I was being restrained by 2 men and an old man with an insanely long beard was looking at me disappointedly. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and said because what I did I would be a danger to my brother and would cause him to become evil or something like that. Then a red light shot out of the weird stick he was holding and I blacked out again._

_ I woke up in a court room but I felt dazed. A man wearing emerald robes asked me what my full name was, when I was born, where I lived, etc.. But then he asked me what I wanted to do to the Dursley's. I didn't want to answer but it was like I was forced to speak the truth.  
" I wanted them to suffer", I answered him.  
" Do you regret it ?" the man asked me.  
"No." I said.  
" Very well," he said . " You are hereby sentenced to 15 years of Azkaban with the chance to be released after 10 years" He intoned and banged his hammer.  
Before I could be led away I asked Dumbledore " Will you protect my brother ?".  
Dumbledore nodded but he had a gleam in his eye that I did not completely trust. _

_In the years in prison I would go over the events that led up to this and I would realize there was something wrong. Why would I leave the house ? I've never left the house without my brother because I knew they would take the chance to beat the magic out of him. Fucking Dursley's are the lowliest scum on earth if you ask me. Thank God I got the newspaper when my brother went to Hogwarts. I followed his life through it because it was the only source of information I had of the outside world. My companions weren't the best either. On my left I had Bellatrix Lestrange on my right Antonin Dolochov and in front of me was the cell of Augustus Rookwood._

_Bellatrix actually took a liking to me when she found out why I was here and she wanted to teach me everything she knew so that ,according to her, " I could do it properly next time". But because she didn't have a wand she was going to instruct me by first teaching me Legilimency ( the art to look at memory's, thoughts and emotions ) and when I had learned that I would be copying the skills she wanted to teach me straight from her memory as if I had learned everything she learned. It was a very slow process because if I took to much information at once my brain would short-circuit and I might die. It took me 6 years to learn everything she had to teach me. At the end I could perform almost every Dark curse and hex ever in existence She also taught me various shields and healing charms. She also gave me the recipes for some very useful potions._

_I began plotting my escape when I read that my brother had been allowed to participate in a tournament for which you had to been 17 to enter. Dumbledore had failed to protect my brother and that just showed me yet again that if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. I took me 8 months to formulate an escape plot and it finally came to fruition on the 15th of July._


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape from Azkaban

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly enough…**

**AN: just to clear things up:**

** lures Thalia away so that Harry remains unprotected**

** Dursley's beat Harry**

**3. When Thalia comes home and sees her brother in pain she snaps and attacks them.**

** uses this as an excuse to separate her from her brother and lock her up in Azkaban**

** also suppresses Harry's memories of his sister**

**6. Because of all this he grows up weak and abused so that Dumbles can mold Harry into the weapon he's supposed to be.**

**7. Thalia get's taught the Dark Arts and the ways of the wizarding world by Bellatrix Lestrange through the means of Legilimency.**

**8.7 years later she escapes when she hears Voldemort has returned.**

**Profile: (at the start of my story)**

**Name: Thalia Violet Potter**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: 25/06/1978**

**Physical Appearance: **

**Eyes: Emerald Green**

**Hair: Black**

**Height: 175 cm**

**WARNING: swearing**

**Chapter 1: Escape from Azkaban**

_15July, 12.30 P.M., Azkaban prison cell_

Finally I could implement my plan of escape. It took me nearly 8 months to plan it. I had memorized every guard that passed by my cell, the time they arrived, which way they went and how long it would take between them. Once a week, just after lunch, a female guard would come by to first taunt Bellatrix and then taunt me. Fortunately for me Bellatrix had passed out due to overexposure to a Dementor. The female Auror stood against the bars and said: "Hello, you who-". She didn't get any further because I had smashed her head against the bars of my cell door and knocked her out.

Thank God she had my size in clothing or else this would've been more difficult to pull of. I took her cloak, her wand and her medallion that protected her against the Dementors. "_Ah, sweet revenge"_, I thought as I made my way through the complex  
I approached an auror and asked him: "Hey, could you help me find the exit ? I just got stationed here and I got lost." For good measure I batted my eyelashes at him. He smiled a cheesy smile that was supposed to be handsome I guess, but I just had to try hard to hold in my laughter. "Sure I can help you.", he said. " Follow me." As I was following him, I was thought: "_I wonder how they'll react when they find out they literally escorted me out."_

After 15 minutes of walking we reached the front door and the guard asked for my wand. I gave it to him and after examining it he asked: 12" inches, Dragon heart string owned for 12 years ?" " Yes", I answered. Then I stepped on the boat that would carry me to the mainland and away from this hellhole. When we were nearly there, I heard a loud alarm go of. The Auror who was steering the boat paled and said to me: " Someone escaped, we've got to return to the island." The last thing he would hear before blacking out would be my "_Stupefy!". _I rowed until the mainland, got out and Stunned the guard again just to be sure, before Apparating to the one location I knew: Surrey.

After the choking sensation passed, I was standing in the park. I made my way to nr.4 Privet Drive. When I was on the corner of the street I could already faintly feel the wards surrounding the place. When I got closer I saw something that wasn't right. There was some kind of distortion in the air across the house of my aunt and uncle. I went through the lawns on the opposite side of nr.4 and snuck up to the distortion, which I now recognized as a person under the Disillusionment charm. I cancelled it and before the woman, as I could now see, do anything, I had my wand against the back of her head and lead her into an alley nearby. "Turn around, give me your wand and keep your hands where I can see them", I ordered. She did as she was told and was now facing me. "_She's cute.", _I thought absently as I studied her. She had purple shoulder-length hair, steel grey eyes, a heart-shaped face and a button nose. She didn't look scared, no, quite the opposite. She was glaring at me.

"Who're you ?" she asked me.  
I just smiled and said: "Give me your name and I'll give you mine."  
he just rolled her eyes and said" Fine, my name is Nymphadora Tonks but since I hate my first name, just call me Tonks."  
I nodded and said: "My name is Thalia Potter and I would like to know why you were camping outside my uncle's door under a Disillusionment charm."  
Tonks just looked at me and said: " I'm protecting your brother from the DE's and weren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.  
I just gave my best impish grin and answered: " I pulled a Sirius Black" . We both chuckled. "Why would you protect my brother ?" I asked curiously.  
"Because I'm an Auror." She answered  
I snorted:" Bullshit, the Ministry doesn't believe him, so why would they send an Auror to protect him ? ".  
Tonks glanced away for a moment before saying "I can't tell you, but I can bring you to the man who can tell you." She added when she saw my raised eyebrow  
" Who ?" I asked.  
" Albus Dumbledore." She answered.  
"_You've got to be fucking kidding me. Even now that old man is meddling in my brother's life"._ I thought. "Fine bring me to him" I said and gave Tonks her wand back. She grabbed my shoulder and Apparated us to an old house. According to me, people hadn't lived in this house for over a decade. It was dark, musty and reminded me of the depressed environment in Azkaban. She led me to the kitchen where a tall black-haired man was. He looked up in surprise when we entered and when we locked eyes I knew from the memories Bellatrix gave me that his was her cousin, Sirius Black. When he looked in my eyes I first saw confusion and then recognition in his grey eyes that were so similar to those of Tonks.  
"Thalia ?", he whispered. I simply nodded not knowing what to say. Before I could even react he had me in a hug. I had to stop myself from flinching because the only hugs I had ever received were those from my brother. He then released me and looked me up and down.  
"So," he asked " how was your stay in Hotel Azkaban?  
"Well, the roomservice sucked" I answered with a blank face.  
He barked a laugh and becoming serious he said: " Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here, kid ?"  
" She's here to meet Dumbledore." Tonks answered for me and I nodded in agreement. She went to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, stuck her head in and said:" Hogwarts, Headmaster's office". After a few minutes she came back out and stepped to the side just as the flames flared green again and The Great Ponce himself stepped out. When I saw him I couldn't stop my face from turning into a scowl. He then asked Tonks and Sirius if they could leave the room for a moment. They left but threw a few curious glances in our direction.

When they left, Dumbledore turned to me. He just looked at me for a few minutes and then heaved a sigh. " Why are you here, miss Potter ?" he asked me. "You know why I'm here Dumbledore, you broke the promise you made me." I answered." And I'm quite curious as to why you sent me there in the first place." Dumbledore was quiet for a few moments and then said: " It was because you were having a bad influence on Harry, leading him to a path of Evil."  
I just stared at him with my jaw dropped. It took me a few seconds to be able to formulate a response. " What the fuck gave you that idea ?!" I yelled out outraged. He winced. "I might have formulated that wrong, what I meant was, that if he stayed under your protection and guidance, I could not make him the person perfect for defeating Voldemort."

"In other words, if I was there, you couldn't turn him into your weapon?." I spat. Dumbledore looked like he was going to deny it but then wearily nodded to confirm what I had just said. " Does he even remember me ?" I asked furiously. The Headmaster shook his head in the negative but added;" I just repressed the memories. A person proficient enough at Legilimency could recover them without harming him". " I see." I said. " Will my brother be moved here ?" I asked him. He nodded and said" In August." "Then you wouldn't mind me staying here, would you ?" I asked him. He shook his head in the negative. I'm sure he was just glad I no longer wanted to blast him through the wall, but it surprised me he didn't send me away. What was his reasoning? Keep your friends closeand your enemies closer? He could keep a better eye on me while I was here. Untill I knew what he was up to I was going to play along.

I excused myself and went looking for Sirius and found him in the study, where he was looking out the window. "Sirius ?" I asked," Where's Tonks?" . " Hey kid, she went to work", he asked while turning around and taking a seat on the couch. "So what did Dumbledore want ?"

"We made an agreement that I could stay here, wait for my brother while simultaneously evading the Ministry who are probably still looking for me." I answered, alltough I was convinced it was a way to keep me and my brother u der his thumb.' So….. you've got a library ?" I asked, wanting to avoid Sirius knowing my thoughts, I needed a place to think.  
" Just like your mother.", he said, shaking his head, smiling." Third door on the left on the second floor, kid. Knock yourself out."

That evening when Sirius called me down for dinner, he had some news for me. Tomorrow we're going to have some company." I frowned:" Who ?" I asked. "The Weasley family and Hermione Granger. The youngest Weasley son, Ron, and Hermione are your brother's best friends." he answered. "I'm not going to be social. Just tell them to stay out of my way please. I don't have the patience to deal with them." I said sighing. "Okay, kid. I'll tell them. Don't make it too late. You need your rest. I'm speaking from experience." He said with a bitter smile. I returned the smile and went back to the library.

It was filled with both Dark and Light magic, though more Dark than Light. The most interesting spell was the Chain Lightning spell. It's incantation was "_catenam fulgur"_ . As long as you fed the spell power, the bolt of lightning would keep electrocuting the target and jump to other targets. It's awesome ! After reading some more about the spell, I was wrecked so I went to bed.

The next morning I was woken up by loud sounds coming from downstairs. "_Great, the Weasleys and Granger have arrived." _I thought with a groan. I aimed my wand that I stole at the door and locked it with _colloportus_ and a notice-me-not charm. I was going to stay in my room until dinner and for the rest of to the time I would try to avoid them. Fortunately I had the foresight to take some books to my room. After spending the entire day in my room, Sirius called me down for dinner. When I got into the kitchen, it was filled with redheads and one with bushy brown hair. I nodded at Sirius and silently sat next to him. It took 5 minutes before anyone noticed me. When they did, all activity stopped and everybody just stared at me. I raised my eyebrow and said: "Yes ? Can I help you ?".  
The bushy-haired one -Hermione- broke the silence:" I'm Hermione Granger and you are ?"  
"Uninterested in this conversation." I drawled.  
Sirius had to hold his laughter when he saw their faces ranging from affronted to shocked to amused.  
I ate quickly but before I could finish the mother said" What's your name dear ? It's only polite to tell.".  
"Thalia" I answered.  
"No last name ?" asked the mother.  
I walked towards the door and just before I left I threw over my shoulder " It's Potter." With a grin worthy of a Marauder I left the kitchen and went back to my room.

This routine continued for about 2 weeks filled me ignoring everybody but Sirius and Tonks if she was there, the Weasleys trying to discover everything about me, me and Dumbledore avoiding each other and me studying some more. Some of these spells were awesome. You had the Sledgehammer spell which could take down entire walls if powerful enough. And my new favourite Zeus' Fist, one of the most potent lightning spells. But it comes with a side effect it really tires you out, so you could use it maybe once or twice in a duel.

At the end of the 2 weeks, Grimmauld Place was in a state of chaos. Apparently my brother had to use the Patronus charm to drive of 2 Dementors and got in trouble for it. Dumbledore thought it necessary (and I agreed) to bring my brother earlier to HQ. Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, Vance and Podmore would fly him here with brooms. I was honestly excited to see my brother again. It had been 7 years after all. After 2 hours of waiting they finally had arrived. Tonks came in first, gave me a smile and then continued on to the kitchen. It was nice having her as a friend. Next came in Moody, then Shacklebolt and finally Harry.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: I Finally Get My Brother Back

**AN: Hey guys, first of all I would like to thank Dorian Windslasher for being my first reviewer and giving me some great advice on how to continue this story. He also said that the teaching method I used was a bit silly. I assure you, she's not some super hero that's invincible. It's more like she knows the spells, what they do and how they are performed but she still needs to practise them like everybody else. Now let's see what happens when Thalia sees her brother again, shall we ?  
AN2:I closed a glaring plot hole i was told about, so thank you emarald777.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it now would I ?**

**Chapter 2: I finally get my brother back.**

When Harry came in, looked at me and didn't recognize me, I had to say it hurt, a lot.  
"Harry?", I asked," Can you come with me for a second?" He nodded and followed me to the study where Dumbledore was waiting.  
"Hello Harry," the headmaster said with a small smile," You are probably wondering why we are here?" Harry nodded and shifted his gaze to me. Suddenly, I was nervous. What if he hated me? My name is Thalia and I'm here to help you recover some memories you lost.".  
Harry looked confused. " What memories?" he asked after a few minutes.  
"Memories of me," I answered, " When I recover them, it'll answer a lot of questions, I promise." He looked into my eyes for a few moments before taking a deep breath and nodding.  
"Look into my eyes and try to relax." I said. I dived into his mind, where I saw flashes of memories. When I looked at the memories from before I was sent to Azkaban, I couldn't tell if they were fake or not. Only when I looked at all the memories together I saw they were fake. It was like a mental band-aide. It covered them up but you could clearly see the original memories were still there. I took me 15 minutes to unravel the fake memories from the real ones without harming my brother's mind. I tried not to look at his other memories but some jumped out. I saw a gigantic snake in an underground room, a mirror showing our parents and a rat changing into a fat balding man. Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer of our parents and Death Nibbler.  
'_What the hell goes on in thet school?',_I thought as saw Harry being chased by a black dragon.  
When I retreated from his mind, he looked at me for a few seconds and then fainted.  
"His mind needs to time to assimilate the memories. I will take him to his room" Dumbledore said.  
'No you won't.', I said curtly. 'I'll take him.'  
I saw his face twitch, but then smooth out as he gave a nod. He then went to the kitchen to join the others.  
I took Harry to his room where Granger and the youngest Weasley son were talking. They looked up when they saw me enter with Harry's body floating behind me. When Granger tried to say something, I silenced her with a glare.  
'He needs his sleep, so do not wake him, understand?', I whispered harshly and I got two consenting nods in return.  
I then went to my own room to read untill the meeting was over.

It took an hour before the meeting was over and everybody was called down to dinner. When my brother came down, we just looked at each other for a few moments before we embraced each other. "It's been a long time, brother' I whispered, "we can talk after dinner."  
I felt him nod and I drew back. We went into the kitchen together and I sat next to Tonks while he sat next to Sirius. When I kept smiling, Tonks asked me," Why are you smiling?" My smile grew as I looked at her and answered: " After 7 years, I finally have my brother back." Tonks nodded and went back to her dinner. When dinner was almost over Harry asked Sirius what Voldemort had been up to this summer.

Before Sirius could answer, Molly insisted that anyone not old enough, shouldn't know about these things. I snorted, "_My brother stopped being an innocent child long ago, if anyone deserved knowing, it was him."_.  
It was like Sirius had read my mind because he said, " He has the right to know. After all it was him who saw Voldemort return." A shiver went around the table at Voldemort's name.  
"And it's better that he gets the facts from us, than unsubstantiated rumours from someone else.", Lupin added. I had a feeling he was referring to the Weasley twins, but I wasn't sure.

"Dumbledore said that we should only tell him what _he needs to know_." Molly shot back, with heavy emphasis on the last 4 words and I saw my brother's face twist into a scowl at Dumbledore's name.  
"I wasn't planning on telling him more than he _needs to know_", said Sirius, " But he has more right than anybody el-."  
"He's not a member of the Order.", Molly yelled, "He's only 15 and he's –"  
"Been through more than most of the people in the Order.", Sirius interrupted her. I couldn't see why she would deny him this information. Didn't she see that he needed this ? Before I could continue my musing,  
Molly started yelling again. " I'm not denying what he's done," she screamed, her voice shrill, " But he's just a –".  
"He's not a child, Molly." Sirius said impatiently.  
Molly started getting red " Neither is he an adult ! He's not James, Sirius."  
Sirius' eyes narrowed, that had hit a nerve.  
"I know perfectly well who Harry is Molly.' He said coldly.  
'I'm not sure you are!' said Molly. 'Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!'  
'What's wrong with that?' said Harry.

'What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!' said Molly, her eyes still boring into Sirius. 'You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!'  
' Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?' demanded Sirius, his voice rising  
'Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -'  
'We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!' said Sirius loudly.  
'Arthur!' said Molly, rounding on her husband. 'Arthur, back me up !'  
Arthur did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. 'Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters. '  
'Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!', she screamed. 'Well,' she said after a while, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, 'well, I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -'  
'He's not your son, ' said Sirius quietly.  
'He's as good as, ' said Mrs Weasley fiercely. 'Who else has he got?'  
'He's got us!', Sirius and I yelled together.  
'Yes, ' said Molly, her lip curling, 'the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked UP in Azkaban, hasn't it?'  
Sirius and I, both started to rise from our chairs.  
'Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry, ' said Lupin sharply, 'Sirius, Thalia, sit down.'  
Molly 's lower lip was trembling. We both sank slowly back into our chairs, Sirius' face white and I was snarling.  
'I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this, ' Lupin continued, 'he's old enough to decide for himself. '  
'I want to know what's been going on, ' Harry said.

'Very well, ' said Molly, her voice cracking. 'Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Thalia, I want you out of this kitchen, now. '  
There was instant uproar.  
'You can't order me to do anything', I hissed.  
'We're of age!' Fred and George bellowed together.  
'If Harry's allowed, why can't I?' shouted Ron.  
'Mum, I want to hear!' wailed Ginny.  
'NO!' shouted Molly, standing up, her eyes overbright. 'I absolutely forbid -'  
'Molly, you can't stop Fred and George, ' said Arthur wearily,' Or Thalia for that fact, they are of age.'  
'Fred and George are still at school.', she tried to protest  
'But they're legally adults now, ' said Arthur, in the same tired voice.  
Molly was now scarlet in the face. 'I - oh, all right then, Fred, George and Thalia can stay, but Ron -'  
'Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!' said Ron hotly. 'Won't - won't you?' he added uncertainly.  
If it was me, I would've told him nothing, see how he likes being in the dark, but after a few moments my brother nodded his head. Ron and Hermione beamed.  
'Fine!' shouted Molly. 'Fine! Ginny, BED!  
'Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall, Mrs Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din. Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.  
'OK, Harry: what do you want to know?', he asked.  
Where's Voldemort?' he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. 'What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything.'  
'That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet, ' said Sirius, 'not as far as we know, anyway, and we know quite a lot. '  
'More than he thinks we do, anyway, ' said Lupin. 'How come he's stopped killing people?' Harry asked.  
'Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself, ' said Sirius. 'It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up.'  
''Or rather, you messed it up for him, ' said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.  
'How?' Harry asked, perplexed.  
'You weren't supposed to survive!' said Sirius. 'Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness. '  
'And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore, 'said Lupin. 'And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once.'  
'How has that helped?' Harry asked.  
'Are you kidding?' said Bill incredulously. 'Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!'  
'Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned, ' said Sirius.  
'So, what's the Order been doing?' said Harry, looking around at them all.  
'Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans, ' said Sirius.  
'How d'you know what his plans are?' my brother asked quickly.  
'Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea, ' said Lupin, 'and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate. '  
'So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?', I asked  
'Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again, ' said Sirius, turning his attention to me. 'In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures.'  
'You heard him planning to recruit the giants', said Sirius while looking at Harry,' well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only adozen Death Eaters. '  
'So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?'  
'We're doing our best, ' said Lupin.  
'How?', asked Harry  
'Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard, ' said Bill. 'It's proving tricky, though. '  
'Why?'  
'Because of the Ministry's attitude, ' said Tonks. 'You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who cameback, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened. '  
'But why?' said Harry desperately. Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -''Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem, ' said Arthur with a wry smile. 'Dumbledore. '  
'Fudge is frightened of him, you see, ' said Tonks sadly.  
'Frightened of Dumbledore?' said Harry incredulously.  
'Frightened of what he's up to, probably ' I guessed  
Arthur nodded and added. 'Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic. '  
'But Dumbledore doesn't want -'  
'Of course he doesn't, ' said Arthur. 'He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job. '  
'Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice, ' said Lupin. 'But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister of Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it. '  
'How can he think that?' said Harry angrily. 'How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up -that I'd make it all up?'  
'Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years, ' said Sirius bitterly. 'Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilise him. '  
'You see the problem, ' said Lupin. 'While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse. ''But you're telling people, aren't you?' said Harry, looking at Arthur, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. 'You're letting people know he's back?'  
They all smiled humourlessly.  
'Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?' said Sirius restlessly.  
'And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community, ' said Lupin. 'It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf. '  
'Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off, ' said Sirius, 'and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them.'  
'We've managed to convince a couple of people, though, ' said Arthur. Tonks here, for one -she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet. '  
'But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back -' Harry began. '  
Who said none of us are putting the news out?' said Sirius. Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?'  
'What d'you mean?' Harry asked.  
' They're trying to discredit him, ' said Lupin. 'Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They re-ported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards be-cause he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too. '  
'But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards, ' said Bill, grinning.  
'It's no laughing matter, ' said Arthur sharply. 'If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field. '  
'But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?' asked Harry desperately.  
'Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry, ' said Sirius. 'He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well practised at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment. '  
'What's he after apart from followers?' Harry asked swiftly.  
He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin ex-change the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered. 'Stuff he can only get by stealth. 'When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, 'Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time. '  
'When he was powerful before?'  
'Yes. '  
'Like what kind of weapon?' said Harry. 'Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?'  
'That's enough!' Molly spoke from the shadows beside the door. I hadn't even heard her coming back. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious. 'I want you in bed, now. All of you, ' she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and me. To her surprise I just nodded.  
'You can't boss us -' Fred began.  
'Watch me, ' snarled Molly. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius.  
'You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straight away. '  
'Why not?' said Harry quickly. 'I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight. '  
'No. 'It was not Molly who spoke this time, but me.' You're not ready for this Harry, while I agree that you should get some information, I'm not letting you fight until you're ready." He wanted to protest but I silenced him with a glare.  
'I agree.', Lupin said we've said enough. 'Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Molly beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one we stood up and my brother, recognising defeat, followed suit.


	4. Chapter 3: I Finally Get A Wand

**Disclaimer: If you believe I'm J.K. Rowling, you're a bigger idiot than Fudge.  
****_§Parseltongue§_**

**Chapter 3: I Finally Get A Wand**

After Molly told us to go to bed, we went upstairs and went into our respective rooms. I slept alone, Harry stayed with Ron, Hermione with Ginny and the twins bunked together. I waited for 10 minutes and then Apparated with a soft _pop_ into my brother's room. It seems they were already discussing what they heard downstairs.  
'Yeah, you're right, ' Ron said, 'we already knew nearly everything they told us, from using the Extendable Ears. The only new bit was -'  
The twins seemed to have the same idea because they Apparated a few moments in after me.  
Crack.  
'OUCH!'  
'Keep your voice down, Ron, or Mum'll be back up here. ', one of the twins said  
'You two just Apparated on my knees!'  
'Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark. ', said the other one  
'Or you just have poor aim', I said with a smirk. I could see them jump in surprise when they heard me. It seems that they hadn't noticed me yet. Fred sat down on his brother's bed while George sat on my brother's bed. I leaned against the wall between both beds.  
'So, got there yet?' said George eagerly.  
'The weapon Sirius mentioned?' said Harry.  
'Let slip, more like, ' said Fred with relish, 'We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?'  
'What d'you reckon it is?' said Harry.  
'Could be anything, ' said Fred.  
'But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra Curse, can there?' said Ron. What's worse than death?'  
'I'd say Azkaban's worse than death.' I said with a grimace, and Ron shot me an apologetic look.  
'Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once, ' suggested George.  
'Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people, ' said Ron fearfully.  
'He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain, ' said Harry, 'he doesn't need anything more efficient than that.'  
There was a pause and I knew that the others, like me, were wondering what horrors this weapon could perpetrate.  
'So who d'you think's got it now?' asked George.  
'I hope it's our side, ' said Ron, sounding slightly nervous.  
'If it is, Dumbledore's probably keeping it, ' said Fred.  
'Where?' said Ron quickly. 'Hogwarts?' '  
'Bet it is!' said George. That's where he hid the Philosopher's Stone.'  
'Why the hell would he hide a weapon at Hogwarts?' I asked with a raised eyebrow,' and what's a Philosopher's Stone?'  
'I'll tell you tomorrow.' My brother promised me and I nodded in agreement.  
'A weapon's going to be a lot bigger than the Stone, though!' said Ron.  
'Not necessarily' said Fred.  
'Yeah, size is no guarantee of power, ' said George. 'Look at Ginny. '  
'Your sister?', I asked sceptically  
'What d'you mean?' said Harry.  
'You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?'  
'Shhh!' said Fred, half-rising from the bed.  
'Listen!'  
They fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.  
'Mum, ' said George and without further ado there were two loud cracks and a soft _pop_ as I and the twins Apparated to our respective rooms. A few moments later, I heard the footsteps pass my door to the twins' room. It didn't take me long to drift off in Morpheus' arms. The next morning Fred came knocking on my door, stuck his head in and told me that breakfast was ready. Still half-asleep I went down to the kitchen. My brother and Ron came down only a few minutes after me, ate quickly and were already leaving before I was finished.  
When he saw my amused expression Harry said:' Mrs Weasly's asked us to help clean the drawing room.'  
'I see.', I answered,' I'll be there in a few minutes.'  
He nodded and left the kitchen. After finishing up, I made my way to the drawing room and saw Molly instructing them on how to use a black fluid in a spray bottle.  
'It's Doxycide. You better pick one up too Thalia, I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years -'  
Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but I distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Molly.  
'Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage -'  
'You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione, ' said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a blood-stained bag of what appeared to be dead rats.  
'I've just been feeding Buckbeak, ' he added, in reply to Harry's enquiring look. 'I keep him upstairs in my mother's bed-room. Anyway: this writing desk'. He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which, I now noticed for the first time, was shaking slightly.  
'Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart, ' said Sirius, peering through the keyhole, 'but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out - knowing my mother, it could be some-thing much worse. '  
'Right you are, Sirius, ' said Molly. They were both speaking in carefully light, polite voices that told us quite plainly that neither had forgotten their disagreement of the night before. A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that were produced by Mrs Black's portrait.  
'I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!' said Sirius exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room. We heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more: 'Stains, of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth  
'Close the door, please, Thalia, ' said Mrs Weasley. I took as much time as I dared to close the drawing room door; I wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. Sirius had obviously managed to shut the curtains over his mother's portrait because she had stopped screaming. I heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and then a deep voice I recognised as Kingsley Shacklebolt's saying, 'Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore: '  
Feeling Molly's eyes on the back of my head, I regretfully closed the drawing room door and rejoined the Doxy party. Molly was bending over to check the page on Doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa, while I picked up a bottle of Doxycide.  
'Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it. 'She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned them all for-ward.  
'When I say the word, start spraying immediately, ' she said. 'They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyse them. When they're immobilised, just throw them in this bucket. '  
She stepped carefully out of our line of fire, and raised her own spray. 'All right - squirt!'  
I had been spraying only a few seconds when I saw a fully-grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny lists clenched with fury, heading straight for my brother. Harry caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide. It froze in mid-air and fell, with a surprisingly loud thunk, on to the worn carpet below.  
He picked it up and threw it in the bucket.  
'Fred, what are you doing?' said Molly sharply. 'Spray that at once and throw it away!'  
I looked around. Fred was holding a struggling Doxy between his forefinger and thumb. 'Right-o, ' Fred said brightly, spraying the Doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Molly's back was turned he pocketed it. 'We want to experiment with Doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes,' I heard George tell Harry under his breath, deftly spraying two Doxys at once as they soared straight for his nose.  
I moved closer to George and muttered out of the corner of my mouth, 'What are Skiving Snackboxes?'  
'Range of sweets to make you ill, ' George whispered, keeping a wary eye on Mrs Weasley's back. 'Not seriously ill, mind, just ill enough to get you out of a class when you feel like it. Fred and I have been developing them this summer. They're double-ended, colour-coded chews. If you eat the orange half of the Puking Pastilles, you throw up. Moment you've been rushed out of the lesson for the hospital wing, you swallow the purple half -'  
'- which restores you to full fitness, enabling you to pursue the leisure activity of your own choice during an hour that would otherwise have been devoted to unprofitable boredom. That's what we're putting in the adverts, anyway, ' whispered Fred, who had edged over out of Molly's line of vision and was now sweeping a few stray Doxys from the floor and adding them to his pocket. 'But they still need a bit of work. At the moment our testers are having a bit of trouble stopping themselves puking long enough to swallow the purple end.  
'Testers?', my brother enquired  
'Us, ' said Fred. 'We take it in turns. George did the Fainting Fancies - we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat -'  
'Mum thought we'd been duelling, ' said George.  
'Joke shop still on, then?' Harry muttered, pretending to be adjusting the nozzle on his spray.  
'Well, we haven't had a chance to get premises yet, ' said Fred, dropping his voice even lower as Molly mopped her brow with her scarf before returning to the attack, 'so we're running it as a mail-order service at the moment. We put advertisements in the Daily Prophet last week. '  
'All thanks to you, mate, ' said George. 'But don't worry: Mum hasn't got a clue. She won't read the Daily Prophet anymore, 'cause of it telling lies about you and Dumbledore.'  
Harry grinned. I gave him a 'what-did-you-do' look.  
'I gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard tournament so they could start a joke shop. ', he muttered under his breath while checking if Molly could hear him. I grinned. The world could use a few more laughs in my opinion.

The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Molly finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair and sprang up again with a

cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying. At the foot of them, unconscious Doxys lay crammed in the bucket beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting covetous looks.  
'I think we'll tackle those after lunch. ' Molly pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages I could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what I was quite sure was blood. The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Molly.  
'Stay here, ' she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs Black's screeches started up again from down below. I'll bring up some sandwiches. '  
She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, we dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. We could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of precariously balanced cauldrons.  
'Mundungus!' said Hermione. 'What's he brought all those cauldrons for?'  
'Probably looking for a sale place to keep them, ' said Harry. 'Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?'  
'Yeah, you're right!' said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view.  
'He what?', I asked in a dangerous voice.  
'Calm down, Thal.', Harry said quickly hearing my tone,' I'm fine.'  
I involuntarily softened at hearing my old nickname and gave a grudging nod  
'Blimey, Mum won't like that he brought them here.', said Fred.  
He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely. Mrs Black's screaming had stopped.  
'Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley, ' Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. 'Can't hear properly: d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?'  
'Might be worth it, ' said George. 'I could sneak upstairs and get a pair -'  
But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of us could hear exactly what Molly was shouting at the top of her voice.  
'WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!'  
'I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else, ' said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Molly's voice to permeate the room better, 'it makes such a nice change. '  
'- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOUDRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE -'  
'The idiots are letting her get into her stride, ' said George, shaking his head. 'You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have ago at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry .'  
'– and there goes Sirius's mum again. '  
Molly's voice was lost amid fresh shrieks and screams from the portraits in the hall. George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, a house-elf edged into the room. Except for the filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle, it was completely naked. It looked very old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and, though it was bald like all house-elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of its large, batlike ears. Its eyes were a bloodshot and watery grey and its fleshy nose was large and rather snout like. The elf took absolutely no notice of me and the rest. Acting as though it could not see us, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrogs  
'-smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do?'  
'Hello, Kreacher, ' said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap. The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise. 'Kreacher did not see young master, ' he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still facing the car-pet, he added, perfectly audibly, 'Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is. '  
'Sorry?' said George.' Didn't catch that last bit. '  
'Kreacher said nothing, ' said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, 'and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are.'  
I didn't know whether to laugh or not. The elf straightened up, eyeing us all malevolently, and apparently convinced that we could not hear him as he continued to mutter.  
' And there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, who looks like the black-haired Halfblood girl, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know'  
'This is Harry, Kreacher, ' said Hermione tentatively. 'Harry Potter.'  
Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.  
'The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say -'  
'Don't call her a Mudblood!' said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.  
'It doesn't matter, ' Hermione whispered, 'he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's -''Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying, ' said Fred, eyeing Kreacher with great dislike.  
Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry. 'Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it -''Don't we all, Kreacher, ' said Fred.  
'What do you want, anyway?' George asked. Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George. 'Kreacher is cleaning, ' he said evasively.  
'A likely story, ' said a voice behind us. Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. The noise in the hall had abated; perhaps Molly and Mundungus had moved their argument down into the kitchen. At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snoutlike nose on the floor.  
'Stand up straight, ' said Sirius impatiently. 'Now, what are you up to?'  
'Kreacher is cleaning, ' the elf repeated. 'Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -  
''And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy, ' said Sirius.  
'Master always liked his little joke, ' said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, 'Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -'  
'My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher, ' snapped Sirius. 'She kept herself alive out of pure spite.' Kreacher bowed again as he spoke.  
'Whatever Master says, ' he muttered furiously. 'Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was -'  
'I asked you what you were up to, ' said Sirius coldly. 'Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out.  
'Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house, ' said the elf, then muttered very fast, 'Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it -  
''I thought it might be that, ' said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. 'She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher.'  
It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.  
'- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too -'  
'Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!' said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.  
'Sirius, he's not right in the head, ' Hermione pleaded, 'I don't think he realises we can hear him.'  
'I'm not trying to burst your bubble, Granger, but I'm perfectly sure he knows that we can hear him', I said sarcastically and she gave me glare  
'He's been alone too long, ' said Sirius, 'taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little -'  
'If you could just set him free, ' said Hermione hopefully, turning her attention back to Sirius, 'maybe -'  
'We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order, ' said Sirius curtly. 'And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it '

Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. I and the others followed. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as I could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:  
"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Toujours pur"  
'You're not on here!' said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.  
'I used to be there, ' said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. 'My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home - Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath. '  
'You ran away from home?', I asked  
'When I was about sixteen, ' said Sirius. 'I'd had enough. '  
'Where did you go?' asked Harry, staring at him.  
'Your dad's place, ' said Sirius. 'Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold - he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why - anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr and Mrs Potter's for Sunday lunch, though. '  
'But, why did you?'  
'Leave?' Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair. 'Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal: my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them: that's him. 'Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name 'Regulus Black'. A date of death(some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.  
'He was younger than me, ' said Sirius, 'and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded. '  
'But he died, ' said Harry.  
'Yeah, ' said Sirius. 'Stupid idiot: he joined the Death Eaters. '  
'You're kidding!'  
'Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?', said Sirius testily.  
'Were - were your parents Death Eaters as well?'  
'No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggleborns and having Purebloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colours, who thought he had the right idea about things: they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first. '  
'Was he killed by an Auror?' I asked tentatively.  
'Oh, no, ' said Sirius. 'No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death. '  
'Lunch, ' said Molly's voice. She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Harry and I remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the tapestry.  
'I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus: my great-great-grandfather, see?: least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had: and Araminta Mehflua: cousin of my mother's: tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Mugglehunting legal: and dear Aunt Elladora: she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays: of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him -'  
'You and Tonks are related?' Harry asked, surprised.  
'Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favourite cousin, ' said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. 'No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -'  
He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa. 'Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks, so -'  
Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. My brother, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.  
'You're related to the Malfoys!'  
'The pure-blood families are all interrelated, ' said Sirius, 'If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry Purebloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys. 'But I noticed Harry was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.  
'Lestrange:' Harry said aloud.  
They're in Azkaban, ' said Sirius shortly. Harry looked at him curiously. 'Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch junior, ' said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. 'Rodolphus brother Rabastan was with them, too.'  
'You never said she was your -'  
'Does it matter if she's my cousin?' snapped Sirius. 'As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age, unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having a relative like her?'  
'Sorry, ' said Harry quickly, 'I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -'  
'It doesn't matter, don't apologise, ' Sirius mumbled.  
'I was next to her in Azkaban, you know.', I said to Sirius.  
'You were?', he asked surprised, as he and my brother looked at me curiously.  
'Indeed, she's bonkers, she is.' I confirmed. I didn't want to tell them what she had taught me because I knew they wouldn't approve. I really needed to get my own wand.  
He looked at me, sighed and turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets.  
'I just don't like being back here, ' he said, staring across the drawing room. 'I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again.'  
I understood completely. I knew how I would feel, when I was grown up and thought I was free of the place for ever, to return and live at number four, Privet Drive.  
'It's ideal for Headquarters, of course, ' Sirius said. 'My father put every security measure known to wizardkind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, so Muggles could never come and call - as if they'd ever have wanted to - and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know - nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is - that note Moody showed you last night, that was from Dumbledore:' Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. 'If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now: well, my mother's portrait should give you some idea. He scowled for a moment, then sighed. 'I wouldn't mind if I could just get out occasionally and do something useful. I've asked Dumbledore whether I can escort you to your hearing - as Snuffles, obviously - so I can give you a bit of moral support, what d'you think?'  
I understood that he'd want to support Harry, but him going out when he was wanted by the Ministry, was nigh suicide. I saw my brother's face change to worry at Sirius' reminder of the trial and I felt for him.  
Sirius must've seen it too because he said, 'Don't worry, 'I'm sure they'll clear you, there's definitely something in the International Statute of Secrecy about being allowed to use magic to save your own life. '  
'But if they do expel me, ' said Harry quietly, 'can I come back here and live with you?'  
Sirius smiled sadly. 'We'll see. '  
'I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys', Harry pressed him.  
'They must be bad if you prefer this place, ' said Sirius gloomily.  
'You have no idea, Sirius,' I said with a grimace  
'Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left, ' Mrs Weasley called.  
Sirius heaved another great sigh, cast a dark look at the tapestry, then he, Harry and I went to join the others.

That evening, after dinner, I took my brother apart.  
'You promised you were going to tell about the Philosopher's Stone', I reminded him when he looked at me inquisitively.  
'Oh, right.' he said and started telling me about his first year. How he discovered the cerberus, found out what it was guarding, his suspicions that it was Snape who wanted to steal it and then realising it was actually the D.A.D.A. professor.  
'Oh, shit.' I said wide-eyed, 'Dumbledore allowed all that in a school filled with CHILDREN?'  
Harry scowled and nodded.  
'What about the Chamber of Secrets, in your second year?', I asked apprehensively.  
He told me how the attacks started, how he realized he was a parseltongue and how he was afraid he really was Slytherin's Heir.  
I had to chuckle at the Duelling Club but I was slack-jawed, when he told me about the Basilisk and how he battled it in the Chamber.  
'So you're telling me that a 13 year old girl figured out what the creature was _before_ Dumbledore?', I asked sceptically.  
He nodded in confusion,' Yeah 'Mione found it out just before she was petrified.'  
'And you don't find it ridiculous that a 13 year old girl did something that Dumbledore could not.', I asked  
His eyes widened in realisation, ' You're right, I guess in all the excitement I never thought about it.' he replied.  
'Third year?'  
He told me how he blew Aunt Marge up (I burst into laughter when I heard that), how Fudge himself was waiting on him at the Leaky Cauldron. When he told me about the Dementors, I winced and he patted me on the shoulder. He then told me about how Sirius had entered his dormitory and tried to kill Wormtail, how he got the Marauder's map from the Weasley twins and how he found out Sirius was his godfather. I nodded in approval, when he told me Lupin taught him the Patronus charm.  
'It wasn't corporeal at first,' he told me, 'but now it is.'  
'Can I see it?', i asked him.  
He shrugged, took out his wand said, '_Expecto Patronum' _and a brilliant white stag erupted from the tip. It ran around for a few minutes before bowing to Harry and then dissipating.  
'Dad's animagus?', I asked quietly  
He simply nodded. He then continued to tell me how he found out that Sirius wasn't our parents' betrayer, how they cornered Wormtail, and his subsequent escape when Lupin transformed. I was impressed at the way he saved Sirius and how he drove off the Dementors.  
I frowned at the part where he said that Dumbledore couldn't guarantee the innocence of Sirius.  
'And it isn't weird that the Head of the Wizengamot can't organize a trial under Veritaserum, is it?', I said dryly  
'He can do that?', my brother asked  
'He can overrule the Minister in these matters.', I confirmed  
'That manipulative old bastard', he cursed.  
'So don't trust anything he says, 'kay?', I warned him and he nodded his agreement.  
'He was could've gotten me out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, right?', he asked after a few moments.  
'Yeah, the contract wasn't valid untill you performed the first task.', I answered him sadly.  
'I need some time to think this over,' he said and left the room.

Molly kept us all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all our attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so we couldn't be sure what was inside it. We moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where we found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half). The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed. It was as if we were waging war on the house, which was putting up a very good fight, aided and abetted by Kreacher. The house-elf kept appearing wherever we were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, 'Master must do as Master wishes, 'before turning away and muttering very loudly, 'but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum:'  
At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room.

The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for Harry and the others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor. It was amusing to see, how famished for information they were. I honestly didn't care. I couldn't do anything about it without having built up my duelling skills. I hated to admit it, but until I had a proper wand and some duelling practice I would be rubbish in a fight against any Death Nibbler. When I asked Sirius, during my first night here, where to get a wand he said I should go to Ollivander's, but that I shouldn't go alone since it was dangerous. So now I was stuck in this house until Molly went to Diagon Alley to pick up the supplies for those that would go to Hogwarts.

The morning of my brother's trial I woke up early and went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Molly was there along with Arthur, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.  
'Good morning Thalia', said Molly.  
'Mo-_yawn-_morning, everybody.", I said sleepily.  
The males returned the sentiment while Tonks just smiled and nodded at me and then returned to her conversation with Lupin. After I ate breakfast I decided I'd wait until my brother came back to wish him good luck. When he came down, he looked pale and fatigued. When Molly asked him what he wanted for breakfast, he asked for toast. Lupin and Sirius tried to cheer him up, but I could see that it wasn't working.  
Arthur checked his watch and looked up at Harry. 'I think we'll go now' ,he said. 'We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here. '  
'OK, ' said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.'  
You'll be all right, Harry, ' said Tonks, patting him on the arm.  
'Good luck,' said Lupin. I'm sure it will be fine. '  
'And if it's not, " said Sirius grimly 'I'll see to Amelia Bones for you ... '  
'And I'll help', I said, while hugging him.  
Harry was smiling weakly when Molly hugged him. 'We've all got our fingers crossed,' she said.  
'Right, 'said Harry. "Well ... See you later then.'  
Then he and Arthur walked out of the kitchen.

I made my way to the library where I tried to lose myself in some reading, while awaiting the verdict of my brother's hearing. I found a book about Parseltongues. People with the rare ability to talk to snakes. It was supposedly only inherited. One of the most famous Parseltongues was Salazar Slytherin, and he passed the ability on to his descendants. Voldemort was one of those descendants and I wondere was one too. So I looked for a book detailing my family's line. And find it I did, in a book titled '_Pureblood Lines Throughout the Ages'_. I looked in the index and saw that the Potter line was on page 74. It ended with me and my brother and started with Ignotus Peverell. I went to the Peverell line and saw it lead back to Salazar himself. We weren't his heirs, but we were descendants. I went back to the Parseltongue book and looked up what you had to do to see if you could speak it. Apparently it was instinctual if you were facing a snake. So I decided to give it a try.  
'_Serpensortia_', I incanted and a small snake spouted from my wand.  
**_§Where am I?§_**,it hissed  
**_§So, I am a Parseltongue.§._**, I hissed and Vanished the snake.  
When I turned around, I saw a shocked Tonks staring at me.  
'What?', I asked.  
'You're a Parseltongue?', she asked.  
'Your observation skills astound me,' I said dryly.  
She blushed but kept looking at me.  
'Yes, I'm a Parseltongue', I said with a sigh,' Why?'  
'It's just that Parseltongue is associated with Dark Wizards and Witches.', she replied.  
'That might be, but Dark doesn't always equal Evil, just as Light doesn't always equal Good.' I answered. She looked at me sceptically.  
'How can someone using the Dark Arts be good ?'She asked incredulously.  
'I understand how you'd think like that, being trained this Ministry, but hear me out.', I said.  
She narrowed her eyes but nodded.  
'Let's start with the easiest examples: The Unforgivable curses,' I lectured, unconsciously dropping into a teacher act,' The killing curse was originally made to euthanize people with terminal diseases. The Cruciatus curse was developed to help people get out of coma's and The Imperius was created to aid people with their phobias. You see, magic is almost always based on intent. Only a few spells like the Patronus Charm,or others against Dark Creatures, need a specific mindset to cast. You could kill someone with a cutting curse as easy as you could using an AK you understand?'  
'Wow, you're right', she said in shock, 'I never really thought about it like that'.  
'Well now you know.', I said, 'and speaking of Dark Creatures, does Tonks have a widdle cwush on Wemus the Wewewolf ?', I cooed with a baby voice.  
She turned beet red, but shyly nodded.  
'How did you know?', she asked.  
'You just told me.', I said smirking.  
She facepalmed, which made me chuckle.  
'Want my advice?', I asked her and she nodded,' Be yourself, let him know your single but don't push , okay?'  
'Yeah, thanks Thalia.', she said gratefully.  
We chatted amicably for an hour but then she had to go.  
After reading some more I heard the front door open and close again, and made my way downstairs.  
'_The moment of truth'_, I thought.  
When I entered the kitchen Ron was already celebrating  
'I knew it!' yelled Ron, punching the air. 'You always get away with stuff!  
'They were bound to clear you, ' said Hermione, holding a shaking hand over her eyes, 'there was no case against you, none at all.'  
'I'm glad you won, Harry', I said with a relieved smile  
'Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off, ' said Harry, smiling. Molly was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: 'He got off, he got off, he got off:'  
'That's enough! Settle down!' shouted Arthur, though he too was smiling. 'Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry '  
'What?' said Sirius sharply.  
'He got off, he got off, he got off:'  
'Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know. '  
'Absolutely, ' said Sirius. 'We'll tell him, don't worry. '  
'Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner -'  
'He got off, he got off, he got off:'  
'That's enough - Fred - George - Ginny!' said Molly, as Arthur left the kitchen. 'Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast. '  
Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite him, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, while I seated myself next to him.  
'Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they weregoing to convict you, 'said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potato on to everyone's plates.  
'Yeah, he swung it for me, ' said Harry. The next moment though he clapped his hand to his forehead.  
'What's up?' said Hermione, looking alarmed.  
'Scar, ' Harry mumbled, but I could still hear him, 'But it's nothing: it happens all the time now'  
None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over my brother's narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were still singing.  
Hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Ron had said happily, 'I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know. '  
'I don't think he'll be able to, Ron, ' said Molly, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. 'He's really very busy at the moment. '  
'HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF'  
'SHUT UP!' roared Molly.

Over the next few days I could see that Sirius was being a bit forced in his enthusiasm for Harry's return to Hogwarts. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. While he really wanted Harry to go, of course, a small part probably hoped that Harry could stay with him, so he wouldn't be alone so much. Like I said I can't really blame him. Nobody could handle hiding in the house which reminded them of a very bad childhood. He became surlier and surlier, spending more time in the attic with that hippogriff. Recognizing an attempt to be left alone, I gave him his space and stayed clear from the attic. Molly started us back on cleaning duty, and when Ron complained about cleaning like a house-elf, Hermione started lecturing him about house-elf rights.  
'Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in SPEW!' said Hermione hopefully, as Molly left them to it. 'You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time - we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room, all proceeds to SPEW, it would raise awareness as well as funds.'  
I burst out laughing when I heard that. When she looked at me affronted, I quickly sobered.  
'You're actually serious?', I asked her disbelievingly  
When she nodded, I had to ask her,' Hermione what do you actually _know_ about house-elves?'  
'They have a unique form of magic, they're bound to a family to be their servants and can only be released by clothes given to them by their owner.', she answered.  
'Did you know they would die if they weren't bound to anyone? How about the fact that they actually enjoy what they do?', I said impatiently  
'They're slaves.', she said outraged.  
'Stop comparing the Muggle world with ours, Granger.', I said,' It's like comparing apples and oranges, they're both fruit, yet completely different.'  
'So you condone slavery', she said shrilly, not listening to anything I just said.  
'It's not slavery, it's a partnership,' I tried to explain, 'The wizard gets a personal assistant and the house-elf lives and gets to do what he loves most.'  
'But they don't get paid.' She tried to rebuke my argument  
'They consider the work they get to do as their payment.', I answered.  
'I can't understand how they're happy with that.', she said weakly  
'You can't understand, you're not an house-elf', I simply said.  
When she nodded her head in understanding, Ron fist pumped and said; 'Thank you, I've been trying to explain that for months', he said exasperated.  
I just nodded and went back to work.

As the ends of the holidays neared, I could see the excitement in my brother's eyes as well as aprehension. The kid was dying to go back to Hogwarts, but didn't want to go near Dumbledore. Seeing his excitement I wished I could go with him, but it usually does get frowned upon when an escaped convict goes to a school filled with children. So it came as a complete surprise when not 6 but 7 owls landed in the kitchen that morning. They all bore a crest with an eagle, a snake, a badger and a lion surrounding a capital letter H. It was probably the booklist for Hogwarts. I saw the letter addressed to Thalia Potter in The Kitchen, Grimmauld Place 12, took it and went to my room. When I ripped it open 3 pieces of parchment fell out. I picked up the first which was a letter from Dumbledore.

'_Greetings miss Potter,  
you're probably wondering why I've sent you this letter. Considering the circumstances I am of the opinion that it would be better if you went to Hogwarts. Consider this my apology for what I did to you 7 years ago. You will be entered under Violet Evans, since the Ministry is still looking for you, and you will be sorted after the first-years. While you're there I am depending on you a bit to help protect your brother._

_With friendly greetings,  
Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts._

What. The. Fuck.  
What the hell is he up to now. It doesn't make sense for him to allow me to go to Hogwarts, since he admitted he wanted me out of the way. Unless...  
The Ministry has been discrediting him and consequently his influence has fallen a fair bit, so maybe I'm his wild card. Nobody expects me to be there so they'll think my brother's easy pickings. Great, he made me his attack dog to protect his precious weapon. Sad thing is, I can't do shit about it. I just had to go along for the ride and hope there was an opportunity ti get out of his clutches.

I went back to the kitchen where Molly was getting ready to leave. She was getting what the kids needed for school because it wasn't safe enough for them to get it themselves.  
'Molly?', I asked and she turned her attention to me,' can I join you?'  
'Why?', she asked, 'you aren't going to Hogwarts.'  
I showed her the letter from McGonagall.  
'Apparently I am.', I said  
She read the letter, then said, ' fine dear, you can join me. But you'll need to change your appearance.'  
I waved my wand and my eyes changed to a ocean blue colour and a blue streak appeared in my hair, framing my face.  
She looked me over and nodded her head in satisfaction.  
'Can you Apparate, dear?, she asked  
I nodded and followed her outside, where she would side-along me to Diagon Alley.  
I took her arm and Molly twisted, making feel as though I was being sucked through a straw.  
A few moments later, the choking sensation ended and I opened my eyes to see we were in a little courtyard and Molly was tapping her wand on certain bricks of a wall. After a few taps the wall slid open to reveal a street filled with magical shops. On the end of the street was a huge, white marble building.  
'Gringott's, dear.' Molly said, when she saw where I was looking, 'It's our first stop before we buy the school-equipment.'  
We entered the building and went to an available goblin.  
'What can I help you with, Miss?", the goblin said with a light sneer.  
'Thalia Potter, and I would like to visit my vault.' I answered coolly  
'I see,', the goblin said, 'but before you can visit your vault you have to come with me to the Manager of Inheritances'  
'Inheritance?', I asked confused  
'All will be answered at Manager Spearnose's office, miss Potter', the goblin said impatiently, 'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but you will have to wait. Only family members are allowed.'  
Molly was obviously uncomfortable at leaving my side, but gave a grudging nod after a few seconds.  
'Follow me, please', the goblin said imperiously.  
I followed him through a few corridors until we reached Spearnose's office.  
The goblin knocked, let me in, and left the office again. When I looked at the Manager I could clearly see where he got his name from. His nose was long and thin, with the tip shaped a bit as a point.  
'Good morning, miss Potter', Spearnose greeted me politely.  
'Good morning, Manager', I returned.  
'Before we begin, we must confirm you are indeed Thalia Potter.', he said and took a bowl ingraved with several runes and a silver knife out of his desk drawer, 'You must pour 10 drops of your blood into the bowl.'  
I nodded in understanding, took the knife, cut the palm of my hand and made a fist over the engraved bowl.  
10 drops later the wound on my hand healed and words started to appear over the bowl.  
**Name: Thalia Violet Potter  
Born: 25/06/1978  
Born to: James William Potter – Lily Sarah Evans  
Status: Halfblood  
Talents:  
****Parseltongue  
Animagus  
Legilimency  
Occlumency  
Heir to: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
**'Thank you, Lady Potter.' Spearnose said, ' the only one who can now contest your claim, is your brother, when he reaches the age of 17.'  
He put the bowl and knife back into the drawer and, from another drawer, took out a small box.  
'In this box sit 2 rings: one for the Head of house and one for the Heir.', he explained when he saw my inquisitive look.  
I took the box , opened it and took out the ring for the Head of the family. It was gold with the Potter crest on it; 2 red phoenixes in flight surrounding a golden griffin on a black background. I put it on my right ring finger and pocketed the Heir ring, which looked the same, only with a smaller crest. I would give it to Harry later.  
'Could you send me an inventory of everything the Potters own?', I asked Spearnose  
'Certainly.', he replied, 'It will be sent to you tomorrow. Since you are here to withdraw money, let me offer you something better.' He took a shiny black rectangle out of yet another drawer in his desk and pulled the knife from the first drawer.  
'1 drop will suffice.', He said  
I pricked my finger and spilled a drop on the card.  
In golden cursive my name and my vault number appeared on the black card.  
'It basically functions as a credit card.', he explained, 'Works in the Muggle world too'.  
'Thank you, Manager Spearnose.' I said,' good day.'  
'Good day, Lady Potter', he replied and went back to his work.  
I left the office and one of the security goblins escorted me back to the teller area, where Molly was waiting.  
'There you are, dear.', she said, ' Do you still need to get money from your vault?'  
I shook my head and showed her my credit card.  
'Okay, let's head over to Ollivander's.', she said.  
We left Gringott's and we walked to Ollivander's. As we entered the wand shop I could _feel_ the magic in the air. After a few minutes, Molly jumped a bit as Ollivander suddenly appeared.  
'Ah, Molly Weasley, 13" inches, Rosewood, Hippogriff feather, semi-flexible, good for charms.', he said  
Molly nodded to confirm the description of her wand. Then he turned to me.  
'I see the prodigal daughter has returned', he said. He looked around his shop Summoned a box, took a wand out of it and handed it to me. I flicked it and a chair flew on fire. He quickly snatched it out of my hands.  
'No,no, maybe…..' , he muttered as he handed me another wand. When I flicked that wand his door froze shut. He snatched that wand out of my hands too. Wand after I wand I kept trying, but nothing suited me. The more wands I tried, the happier the old man seemed to become. After my 63rd wand, he inspected me closely and went to the back of his room. He came back with an old box that had seemed to have collected decades of dust.  
'12" inches, Ash, Thestral hair, Not flexible, very offensive oriented.', he said and gave me the wand. When I held it, a warm feeling flowed through me and it was as if I had found a part of myself that I didn't even realize was missing Purple and red sparks shot from the tip. Ollivander looked like a kid in a candy store when he saw the smile spread on my face.  
'Very good, yet also very sad.', he said a bit melancholically  
'What do you mean?', I asked him  
'To be chosen by this wand means that you are destined to be a bringer of Death.', he said, his silver eyes boring into mine.  
'How much?', I asked, shaking Ollivander from his stupor  
'17 galleons', he answered.  
I gave him my credit card , he tapped it with his wand and then gave it back to me.  
When I left Ollivander's my mind was in turmoil. I could finally begin my training, but on the other hand if I was a bringer of Death would all my efforts be wasted?

**AN: And here's chapter 3. I kept getting idea's so it turned out nearly 2x as long as I had originally planned. I made her Lady Potter because she is the eldest Potter. And only the Potter Family. I get really annoyed when authors have Harry related to EVERY important magical figure. And no fancy powers either. Everything Thalia can do someone else can do to. Now I already have an idea for her animagus form but I will take suggestions. If it's good enough I'll change it. Don't forget to review. Not only does it make me happy, but it can help me to better write this story, so R&R people.**

DarkLadyNym


	5. Chapter 4: I Go To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I'm working on a plan that involves a telephone, an airplane and 2 bottles of tomato sauce, that will help me get control.**

**Chapter 4: I go to Hogwarts.**

My musing was interrupted by Molly, as she started ushering me to Madame Malkin's to get my robes. After I got my robes, I went for my books and then went to all the equipment stores to buy all I needed for Astronomy, Potions and Herbology.  
'Hang on a minute, Molly'; I said to the Weasley matriarch, 'I want to go to the pet shop.'  
'Sure, dear;' she answered' we'll go in a minute.'  
We crossed the street to the pet shop and Molly waited outside while I entered the building. It was filled with all sorts of animals, both magical and normal. I didn't want to get an owl, because I wasn't really fond of birds, but neither did I want a cat or a toad. When I saw the shop had a selection in snakes, I decided to take a look. There were small snakes, big ones, poisonous serpents and both normal and magical ones. None grabbed my interest until I saw an olive green snake with a black mouth. The sign said it was a Black Mamba, the deadliest snake on earth. This one was relatively young having reached a length of approximately 1 meter and that it could reach one of 2.5 meters.  
I looked around to see if somebody could overhear me and then bowed my head closer to the terrarium to speak with the snake.  
**_§Greetings, serpent.§_**, I hissed.  
**_§You speak our language?§_**, it hissed in surprise.  
**_§I do.§_**, I answered.  
**_§What is it you require of me, speaker?§_**, it asked.  
**_§I would like for you to become my companion, serpent.§_**, I answered.  
It looked at me for a few moments, sizing me up, before nodding its scaly head.  
I took the terrarium to the counter and asked the shopkeeper for the price.  
'25 galleons, miss.' He answered and I gave him my card.  
After he returned it, I took the snake out of its cage and it coiled itself around my stomach.  
I then went outside.  
'No pet, dear?', Molly asked confused.  
In answer I just shrugged. It probably was best to keep my Parseltongue a secret from anyone but my brother and Tonks. It could prove an unexpected advantage.  
Molly and I then returned to the small courtyard and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.  
When we entered the kitchen there was a banner hanging saying: 'Congratulations Hermione, Ron, New Prefects.'  
Huh, guess I missed that little piece of info.  
I congratulated Weasley and Granger and made my way to my room.  
When I got there I put all my supplies into the trunk Sirius got me and sat on the bed. I lifted my shirt and the snake uncoiled itself to rest on my bed.  
**_§Do you have a name, serpent?§_**, I asked.  
**_§I do not have one, speaker§_**, it replied.  
**_§Are you male or female?§_**, I then asked.  
**_§Female.§  
§Very well, I'll call you Morrigan, after the Irish goddess of War.§  
_**The newly christened Morrigan nodded her head in approval, slithered over to my pillow and coiled herself up, preparing for a nap. 15 minutes later my brother entered my room.  
'Hey Thal, I'm so- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SNAKE DOING HERE?-', he started to say, but started yelling when he noticed Morrigan dozing on my pillow. Thank Merlin for the Silencing charms I placed on my room  
The snake reared itself up, poised to strike the one who interrupted her slumber.  
**_§Morrigan, no.§_**, I hissed quickly and the snake settled itself though still keeping her eyes on Harry.  
'You're a Parseltongue too, sis'?', he asked wide-eyed.  
**_§Yes, I am, brother.§_**, I said, ' and don't tell anyone.'  
He nodded and then frowned.  
'Isn't Parseltongue hereditary?', he asked.  
I was confused about why he asked, but then grinned in realisation.  
'Yeah, we're related to Slytherin', I said smirking and Harry groaned.  
He buried his head into my sheets and a second later I could hear several muffled curses.  
'Great, I'm related to that git.' He spat, raising his head.  
'Why's being related to Salazar bad?', I asked curiously.  
'Are you kidding me?', he asked and started counting on his fingers while rattling of his reasons, 'He hated Muggleborns, he put a _basilisk_ into the school to get rid of them and he's the founder of the most despicable house of Hogwarts. What's not to hate?'  
'That's bullshit, Harry and you know it.' I shot back.  
'How's that bullshit, Thalia?', he asked exasperated.  
'Well, from what I read, he had a very good reason to hate muggles.' I said heatedly.  
'By all means, enlighten me' he said sarcastically.  
'He lived on the outskirts of a village with his wife and two children.', I said, 'Now keep in mind that the story takes place in the Middle Ages and ask yourself: What did they do with people accused of witchcraft?'  
'They burned them.', he said, turning pale.  
'Correct,', I said, 'the muggles living nearby found out about the Slytherin family and decided to eradicate them. Salazar and his son, Xavier, weren't home, but his wife, Margaret, and his daughter, Aurora, were. They came under the cover of darkness, completely surprising the two witches. Margaret's wand was snapped and she was burned at the stake. Aurora, however, they raped, bound a heavy stone around her neck and then threw her into a lake.'  
At this point disgust and outrage were the warring expressions on Harry's face.  
'When Salazar returned home and discovered what happened to his wife,', I continued the story, 'he went mad with grief and wiped out the entire village in his rage. He never was the same again, becoming more distrustful and intolerable against muggles and Muggleborns. When the other Founders didn't listen to Salazar's warnings to ban Muggleborns from Hogwarts, Salazar left and put the Basilisk into the Chamber, to protect Hogwarts against all things he considered dangers, including Muggleborns.'  
'Alright, maybe he wasn't that bad,', Harry admitted, 'but Slytherin House is infamous for its members that became Dark Lords.'  
'That's because to be a Dark Lord, you have to have ambition', I rebuked him, 'and need I remind you of Wormtail, Crouch Jr. or Quirrell?'  
'You're right', he said scowling, 'but most of them are still gits though.', he added stubbornly and I cracked a smile.  
'So what's with the snake?', he asked.  
'She's my companion.', I answered him. 'Harry, this Morrigan. **_§Morrigan, this is Harry.§_**  
'Charmed, I'm sure.', my brother said drily and I rolled my eyes.  
Morrigan just nodded and went back to her nap.  
'Oh yeah, before I forget', I said as I took the Heir ring out of my pocket, 'This is yours.'. I threw the ring at him and he caught it.  
'What's this?', he asked while inspecting the ring.  
'It's the ring for the Heir of the Potter family.', I answered him.  
'Where'd you get it?'  
'At Gringott's, after I inherited the title of Lady Potter.'  
'So you're now the Head of our family?', he asked and I nodded.  
I wanted to say something else, but suddenly I heard sobbing.  
With my brother following me, I traced the sound back to the drawing room.  
I looked inside and saw Molly crying over the body of Ron.  
Wait, that wasn't possible. I saw Ron 20 minutes ago, he couldn't be dead.  
'R - r - riddikulus!' Molly sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.  
Crack.  
Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Molly sobbed harder than ever.  
'R - riddikulus!' she sobbed again.  
Crack. Arthur's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face. 'No!' Mollymoaned. 'No: riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!  
Crack. Dead twins.  
Crack. Dead Percy.  
'Molly, go get Remus', I said.'Riddikulus'  
The corpse that looked like Percy turned into an 8 year old version of Harry that was beaten to death.  
'What's going on?'  
Lupin had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Lupin looked from me to the dead Harry on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly:'Riddikulus!'  
Harry's body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.  
Lupin started consoling Molly, while Sirius and Harry came to me.  
'Why's your biggest fear that?', Harry asked quietly.  
'That would've been you for real, if I had been too late 7 years ago.', I said, a sole tear escaping.  
'But it didn't happen.' Sirius said soothingly.  
I nodded and used my Occlumency to assume a emotionless mask.

The next day we got ready to depart. I changed my eyes to ocean blue again, along with several purple streaks in my hair. With my two most known characteristics hidden, you had to know me pretty well to connect me to Thalia Potter. I let Morrigan coil around my stomach and went downstairs where Moody was waiting. Mrs Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.  
'Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks, ' shouted Molly and I felt a small pang of jealousy, but that disappeared when she said, 'You too Thalia.'  
- over the repeated screeches of' MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!' -  
'Leave your trunk and your owl, Harry, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage: oh, for heaven's sake, Sinus, Dumbledore said no!'  
A bear-like black dog had appeared at our side as we were clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs Weasley. 'Oh honestly:' said Molly despairingly. 'Well, on your own head be it!'  
She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry, the dog and I followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs Blacks screeches were cut off instantly.  
'Where's Tonks?' Harry said, looking round as they went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment we reached the pavement.  
'She's waiting for us just up here, ' said Molly stiffly, averting her eyes from the lolloping black dog beside Harry. An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a pork pie.  
'Wotcher, Harry, Thalia ' she said, winking.  
'Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?' she added, checking her watch.  
'I know, I know, ' moaned Mrs Weasley, lengthening her stride, 'but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis: if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again: but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days: how Muggles can stand travelling without magic.'  
'Nice hair, Thalia', said Tonks with a grin and I had the ridiculous urge to blush. What the hell's going on with me?  
The great black dog gave a joyful bark and gambolled around us, snapping at pigeons and chasing its own tail. Harry couldn't help laughing. Sirius had been trapped inside for a very long time. Molly pursed her lips in an almost Aunt Petunia-ish way. It took us twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for our entertainment. Once inside the station we lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of us leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. I saw my brother breathe in deeply and then relax.  
'I hope the others make it in time, ' said Molly anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.  
'Nice dog, Harry!' called a tall boy with dreadlocks.  
'Thanks, Lee, ' said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.  
'Oh good, ' said Molly, sounding relieved, 'here's Alastor with the luggage, look'  
A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with our trunks.  
'All OK, ' he muttered to Molly and Tonks,'don't think we were followed:'  
Seconds later, Arthur emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George and Ginny turned up with Lupin.  
'No trouble?' growled Moody.  
'Nothing, ' said Lupin.  
'I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore, ' said Moody, 'that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus. '  
'Well, look after yourselves, ' said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached my brother last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. 'You too. Harry. Be careful. '  
'Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled, ' said Moody, shaking my hand. 'And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all. '  
'It's been great meeting all of you, ' said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny 'We'll see you soon, I expect.'  
When Tonks hugged me, I could smell the scent of flowers and rain. It was one of the best things I ever smelled. This was getting really weird, why the hell was I reacting this way to Tonks?  
Before I could think further about it, a warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.  
'Quick, quick, ' said Molly distractedly, hugging them at random and catching my brother twice. 'Write, be good, if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on, on to the train, now, hurry'  
For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Molly shoved Harry away towards the train door.  
hissing, 'For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!'  
'See you!' Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Arthur and Molly shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone. 'He shouldn't have come with us, ' said Hermione in a worried voice.  
'Oh, lighten up, ' said Ron, 'he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke. '  
'Well, ' said Fred, clapping his hands together, 'can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later, ' and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.  
The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.  
'Shall we go and find a compartment, then?' Harry asked.  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.  
'Er, ' said Ron.  
'We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage, ' Hermione said awkwardly. Ron wasn't looking at my brother; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.  
'Oh, ' said Harry. 'Right. Fine. '  
'I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey, ' said Hermione quickly. 'Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time. '  
'Fine, ' said Harry again. 'Well, I -I might see you later, then. '  
'Yeah, definitely, ' said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. 'It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather - but we have to -I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy, ' he finished defiantly.  
'I know you're not, ' said Harry and he grinned. But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crook-shanks and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train, I could see the disappointment in his eyes.  
'Come on, ' Ginny told him, 'if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places. '  
'Right, ' said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. We struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-panelled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. I couldn't help noticing that a lot of people were staring at Harry with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbours and pointed him out. After I had seen this behaviour in five consecutive carriages I remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off my brother was. I wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.  
In the very last carriage we met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining aone-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.  
'Hi, Harry' he panted. 'Hi, Ginny: everywhere's full: I can't find a seat:'  
'What are you talking about?' said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him.  
'There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here -'  
Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.  
'Don't be silly, ' said Ginny, laughing, 'she's all right. '  
She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry, Neville and I followed.  
'Hi, Luna, ' said Ginny, 'is it OK if we take these seats?'  
The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. I knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry and me. She nodded.  
'Thanks, ' said Ginny, smiling at her.  
Harry and Neville stowed the four trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at my brother, who had taken the seat opposite her and now clearly was wishing he hadn't.  
'Had a good summer, Luna?' Ginny asked.  
'Yes, ' said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. 'Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter, ' she added.  
'I know I am, ' said Harry. Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.  
'And I don't know who you are. '  
'I'm nobody, ' said Neville hurriedly.  
'No you're not, ' said Ginny sharply. 'Neville Longbottom - Luna Love good. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw. And this,' she said while pointing at me, 'is Violet Evans, she's transferring to Hogwarts'  
'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, ' said Luna in a singsong voice while nodding at me. She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle. The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day,  
one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.  
'Guess what I got for my birthday?' said Neville.  
'Another Remembrall?' asked Harry.  
'No, ' said Neville. 'I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago: no, look at this:'  
He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.  
'Mimbulus mimbletonia, ' he said proudly.  
I stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.  
'It's really, really rare, ' said Neville, beaming. 'I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it. 'Apparently Neville's favourite subject was Herbology but for the life of me, I couldn't see what he would want with this stunted little plant.  
'Does it - er - do anything?' Harry asked.  
'Loads of stuff!' said Neville proudly. 'It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me:'  
He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill. Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front ofher face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, I could snap of a _Protego_ just in time, but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure. Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.  
'S - sorry, ' he gasped. 'I haven't tried that before: didn't realise it would be quite so: don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous, ' he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor. At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open. 'Oh: hello, Harry, ' said a nervous voice. 'Urn: bad time?'Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at my brother.  
'Oh: hi, ' said Harry blankly.  
'_Real smooth, bro'_', I thought, mentally facepalming  
'Urn:" said Cho. 'Well: just thought I'd say hello: bye then. '  
Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned.  
'Never mind, ' said Ginny bracingly. 'Look, we can easily get rid of all this. ' She pulled out her wand. '_Scourgify_!'  
The Stinksap vanished. 'Sorry, ' said Neville again, in a small voice. Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the foodtrolley had already gone by.

Harry, Ginny and Neville had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards, while I was reading in my Transfigurations book, when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.  
'I'm starving, ' said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.  
'Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house, ' said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. 'Boy and girl from each. '  
'And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?' said Ron, still with his eyes closed.  
'Malfoy, ' replied Harry at once, looking as his worst fear would be confirmed.  
'Course, ' said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.  
'And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson, ' said Hermione viciously. 'How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll:'  
'Who are Hufflepuff's?' Harry asked.  
'Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, ' said Ron thickly.  
'And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, ' said Hermione.  
'You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil, ' said a vague voice. Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.  
'Yeah, I know I did, ' he said, looking mildly surprised.  
'She didn't enjoy it very much, ' Luna informed him. 'She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded, ' she added thoughtfully, 'I don't like dancing very much.'  
She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.  
'We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often, ' he told us, 'and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something'  
'You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!' said Hermione sharply.  
'Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all, ' said Ron sarcastically. 'So you're going to descend to his level?'  
'No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine. '  
'For heaven's sake, Ron –'  
'I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing, ' said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to a low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. 'I, must, not, look, like, a, baboon's, backside. '  
Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly, Crookshanks to leap up into the lug-gage rack, hissing and Morrigan to shift under my clothes. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.  
'That was funny!' Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.  
'Are you taking the mickey?' said Ron, frowning at her.  
'Baboon's: backside!' she choked, holding her ribs. Everyone else was watching Luna laughing, but I saw Harry glancing at the magazine on the floor and he must've noticed something that made him dive for it. Upside-down it had been hard to tell what the picture on the front was, but I now realised it was a fairly bad cartoon of Cornelius Fudge; I only recognised him because of the lime-green bowler hat. One of Fudge's hands was clenched around a bag of gold; the other hand was throttling a goblin.  
The cartoon was captioned: How Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts?  
Beneath this were listed the titles of other articles inside the magazine.  
Corruption in the Quidditch League  
How the Tornados are Taking Control  
Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed  
Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?  
'Can I have a look at this?' Harry asked Luna eagerly. She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter. Harry opened the magazine and began reading it.  
'Anything good in there?' asked Ron as Harry closed the magazine a while later.  
'Of course not, ' said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer. The Quibbler's rubbish, every-one knows that. '  
'Excuse me, ' said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. 'My father's the editor. '  
'I - oh, ' said Hermione, looking embarrassed. 'Well: it's got some interesting: I mean, it's quite:'  
'I'll have it back, thank you, ' said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to her desired page, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time. I looked around; my brother looked like he was expecting this, but that did not make the sight of what I assumed was Draco Malfoy smirking at my brother from between his cronies.  
'What?' Harry said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.  
'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention, ' drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his fathers. 'You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments. '  
'Yeah, ' said Harry, 'but you, unlike me, -are a git, so get out and leave us alone. 'Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled. 'Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?' he asked.  
'Shut up, Malfoy, ' said Hermione sharply.  
'I seem to have touched a nerve, ' said Malfoy, smirking.  
'Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line.'  
'Get out!' said Hermione, standing up and I subtly drew my wand.  
Sniggering, Malfoy gave my brother a last malicious look and departed, with his lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry and I, who knew at once that she, like us, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.  
'Chuck us another Frog, ' said Ron, who had clearly noticed nothing. We could not talk freely in front of Neville and Luna. Harry exchanged another nervous look with Hermione, then stared out of the window.

The weather remained undecided as we travelled further and further north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead. Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, probably trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.  
'We'd better change, ' said Hermione at last, and all of us opened our trunks with difficulty and pulled on our school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. I saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window. At last, the train began to slow down and we heard the racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving me and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon. '£  
'll carry that owl, if you like, ' said Luna to Harry, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.  
'Oh - er - thanks, ' said Harry, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into his arms. We shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on our faces as we joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, we moved towards the doors. I stepped down on to the platform and looked around and heard a brisk female voice calling out,  
'First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!'  
A lantern came swinging towards me and by its light I saw a woman with a strong jaw and severe haircut.  
'Where's Hagrid?' Harry said out loud.  
'I don't know, ' said Ginny, 'but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door. '  
'Oh, yeah'  
Harry and I became separated of Ginny, as we moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, we shuffled slowly through a narrow doorway on to the road outside with the rest of the crowd. We were shunted forwards on to the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station. There were about a hundred stagecoaches pulled by Thestrals.  
'Where's Pig?' said Ron's voice, who was right behind Harry.  
'That Luna girl was carrying him, ' said Harry, turning quickly.  
'Where d'you reckon -'  
'- Hagrid is? I dunno, ' said Ron, sounding worried. 'He'd better be OK'  
A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.  
'Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever: where's Crookshanks?'  
'Ginny's got him, ' said Harry. There she is'  
Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.  
'Thanks', said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. 'Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up.'  
'I haven't got Pig yet!' Ron said, but Hermione and I were already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron. I turned around and I saw Luna appearing holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.  
I then saw Ron, Harry and Luna making for the carriage in which Hermione, me and Ginny were already sitting.  
'What horse things?', I heard Ron say as they came closer.  
'The horse things pulling the carriages!' said Harry impatiently.  
Ron, however, gave Harry a pe-plexed look. 'What are you talking about?'  
'I'm talking about - look!', Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Harry. 'What am I supposed to be looking at?'  
'At the - there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front -', my brother seemed to realize that Ron couldn't see them.  
'Can't: can't you see them?'  
'See what?'  
'Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?'  
Ron looked seriously alarmed now. 'Are you feeling all right, Harry?'  
' yeah', answered Harry looking utterly bewildered.  
'Shall we get in, then?' said Ron uncertainly, looking at Harry as though worried about him.  
'Yeah', said Harry. 'Yeah, go on:'  
'It's all right, ' I heard a dreamy voice say from beside Harry as Ron came into the coach.  
'You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too.  
'Can you?' said Harry desperately, as he climbed inside the carriage.  
'Oh, yes, ' said Luna, 'I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am.', she said, smiling faintly.  
'It's not your imagination, Harry', I said, 'I can see them too.'  
'You can?', he asked relieved and everybody except Luna looked at us weirdly.  
'Indeed, they're Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen and understood death.', I explained and Luna nodded in agreement.  
The temperature seemed to drop by a few degrees.  
'It's because of Cedric, isn't it?', my brother asked sadly.  
'Yeah.', I answered quietly.  
'Who's death did you see?', Ron blurted out a few moments later and Hermione elbowed him.  
'You don't have to answer that, Thalia.', Hermione said quickly.  
I smiled bitterly, 'No it's okay, but are you sure you want to know?'  
Everybody traded doubtful glances and then nodded apprehensively.  
'3 years ago, when I was 14, one of the Aurors was bored and decided he wanted to have a little fun.', I started to tell and they subconsciously leaned in, 'He walked through our corridor when he saw me and he wanted to….. have some entertainment.' I continued with a twisted smile and I saw my brother's expression change to rage when he got the meaning behind my words, while the rest paled.  
'I was terrified and was looking for a way out, when I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, who was next to me, subtly shift until she was at my side of her cage and then shook her chains meaningfully. I got the meaning and as soon as he kneeled in front of me, I kicked him hard and he landed with a smack against the bars where Bellatrix was waiting for him. She wrapped her chains around his neck and strangled him to death. When the other Aurors found his body, they took a look at my memories and stated that my actions were in self-defence, so they didn't punish me. Thank Merlin for small miracles.'  
'So Bellatrix saved you?', Ginny asked shocked, 'Because from what I've heard she killed and tortured without mercy.'  
'I was surprised too, but when I asked her why she did it, she only answered '_Nobody should go through that'_ and I had the suspicion that she was talking about herself.' I answered.  
My brother wanted to say something but we had arrived at the castle. We got out of the carriage and entered the castle. Professor McGonagall was waiting for me in the entrance hall.  
'Wait here, miss Potter.', she said, while to the others she said, 'Go to the Great Hall to wait for the sorting.'  
They nodded and went through the doors that led to the Great Hall while I waited at the door. 10 minutes later, the firsties entered through the front door led by the female professor I saw at the station.  
'Welcome to Hogwarts,', Professor McGonagall addressed the young children, 'There are 4 houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house favours different attributes and has produced famous witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts your House is your family. Points will be earned by doing good work and will be subtracted if the rules are broken. The House with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Wait here until I come get you.'  
And she left through a side door. Immediately after she left, whispers broke out about how you were assigned to your house.  
'I heard you have to do a test', I heard one girl say.  
'I heard you have to battle a troll', another boy added and snorted, drawing their attention to me.  
'Are you here to get sorted too?', a girl with wide blue eyes and brown hair asked.  
'I am.', I said.  
'Aren't you a bit old for that?', a boy with sandy hair asked and blushed when I looked at him.  
I chuckled, 'I was home schooled for the biggest part of my life. I'm here to get my N.E.W.T.'s since without them, I'll have a smaller chance at getting a job.'  
The sandy-haired boy nodded. A few moments later the children jumped in surprise as several ghosts flew through the wall. The ghosts looked us over for a few minutes and then went on their way to the Great Hall. Then McGonagall returned.  
'Follow me, please', she requested and led us into the Great Hall.  
At the Head Table stood a stool with a hat on it. The hat looked really old and seemed to have been patched up multiple times. After a few moments the hat opened what looked like a mouth and started to sing:

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
'Together we will build and teach!' The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.  
'Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those  
whose Intelligence is surest. '  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,  
'Said Hufflepuff, I'll teach the lot, And treat them just the same.  
'These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted,  
so, For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though / must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter everv year  
Still I wonder whether Sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you:  
Let the Sorting now begin_

Everybody applauded, but it was filled with whispers. So it wasn't normal that the Sorting Hat gave warnings. Then the sorting began. A lot of people were still whispering,but Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. I was amused when the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.  
'Abercrombie, Euan. '  
A terrified-looking boy I noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:  
'Gryffindor!'  
The entire Gryffindor table burst into applause as the small boy made his way over, looking like he wanted nothing more than sinking deep into the floor, so he could avoid the looks being sent his way. And so the sorting went on; some went to Hufflepuff, others to Ravenclaw and some to Slytherin, while yet others went to Gryffindor. After all the firsties were sorted, Dumbledore stood up.  
'Before we begin the feast there is one more that needs to be sorted, miss Evans, please step forward.', he announced and curious whispers broke out as everybody looked at me. I walked to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.  
'_Hello, miss Potter._', I heard it say into my mind.  
'_Uh, hello, Sorting Hat'_, I awkwardly thought back.  
He chuckled,'_ If you were sorted 7 years ago, you would've been a Gryffindor, but now that pure heart you once possessed has become tainted by your experiences. You are intelligent enough for Ravenclaw but do not seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge and you are only loyal to those you love, which are, at the current moment, three people, so Hufflepuff is out of the question. You do have cunning but the only ambition you have is to protect your brother and destroy Voldemort.'  
_'_That's correct, but I only love two people, not three.'_, I answered confused.  
'_Oh no, you do love three, only you haven't realized the third yet. Denial is a pretty powerful thing you know.',_ the hat replied and I could feel the smirk in his voice.  
'_So, what house am I in?'_, I asked, trying to change the subject.  
'_Well, I'm still doubting between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but I believe it would best suit your goals if I sorted you in-'_  
'SLYTHERIN', I heard it yell and I could see the astounded expressions on my brother and his friend's faces.  
I made my way to the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the exit.  
The Slytherins either sneered at me or looked at me with an indifferent expression . The people sneering were probably the Pureblood bigots and the other ones simply didn't care.  
'To our newcomers, ' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!'  
There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice. I ate simple, not wanting to eat too much and simply waited for the Feast to be over. While I was eating, and feeding Morrigan a few small pieces of meat, three people joined me, two girls and one boy. The girls sat opposite me while the boy sat next to me. They looked like 5th years, if I wasn't mistaken. The two girls were like opposites; one had arctic blue eyes, raven hair and regal features, which were blank. It produced a very intimidating effect. The other girl had auburn hair, hazel eyes and elfish features. Combined with the glint in her eyes, it gave her a mischievous appearance. The boy had an olive skin tone, deep brown eyes and short black hair. He looked Italian or Spanish.  
'My name is Tracy Davis', the auburn-haired girl introduced herself, 'and this is Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.', she added whilst pointing at the girl and boy respectively. Aha, so he did have Italian ancestry.  
'Th-Violet Evans', I had almost said my real name, but had recovered just in time. They didn't seem to have noticed my slip of the tongue.  
'Nice to meet you', Tracy smiled, while the boy nodded and Daphne looked at me, as if she were analysing me.  
'So, why did you come over here?', I asked them.  
'We wanted to meet the new girl', Tracy answered.  
'And warn you.' Blaise added in a quiet voice.  
'Warn me?', I asked.  
'Yes.', spoke Daphne for the first time. She had a very melodic voice and it commanded my attention as soon as she spoke the first syllable. 'Slytherin is a very political house. Your treatment inside the house is based on your ranking in it. For example, me and my friends are shunned because we do not participate in this nonsense while Draco Malfoy rules because of the money and power of his father. The Purebloods will try to either recruit you, or eliminate you as a competitor in their quest for power.'  
'So, you need to pick a faction.', Tracy added.  
'Faction?', I inquired.  
'Yes', Blaise answered., 'You have the Purebloods, the Halfbloods and the Outcasts.'  
'The Halfblood faction are the enforcers of the Pureblood faction, though, so they're practically the same.' Said Tracy shrugging.  
'But by outcasts, I do mean outcasts.' Blaise continued. 'You'd be painting a target on your back if you joined us.'  
'How many Outcasts are there?' I asked.  
'Just us three.', Daphne said quietly.  
'We've been fine for the first three years, but Draco is looking to either make us join him, or making us leave Hogwarts.', Tracy said sadly.  
'He hates the fact that he doesn't control us.' Blaise added nervously.  
'Fine, I'll join you guys.', I said with a grin growing on my face, ' this should be very interesting.'  
Tracy gave me a smile, Blaise's shoulders sagged in relief and Daphne nodded her head in thanks.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to lace the Headmaster.  
'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices, ' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. '( I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanging smirks. )'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the lour-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.  
'We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. '  
There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause.  
Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -'  
He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat,  
'Hem, hem, '  
and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as I had ever seen it. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts. 'Thank you, Headmaster, ' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome. '  
Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, I felt a powerful rush of dislike that I could not explain to myself; all I knew was that I loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan.  
She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued. 'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!'  
I glanced around. None of the faces I could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.  
'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!' Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.  
Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.  
'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. 'Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her.  
Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and I distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.  
'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence andchange, between tradition and innovation'  
I was intrigued by what she had to say. The quiet that had filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table, their prefect was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and I was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. I had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and I noticed Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.  
' because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited. '  
She sat down.  
Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though I noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice.  
'Interesting speech.' I drawled.  
'Are you kidding me?', Tracy asked disbelievingly.  
'No, I'm not.', I answered.  
'What was so interesting, then?', inquired Blaise.  
I exchanged a look with Daphne, who like me, had understood what Umbridge had meant with her speech.  
'It means,', I started.  
'That the Ministry is involving itself in Hogwarts.', Daphne finished and I grinned at her.  
The other two looked shocked but at that moment we were sent ot our dormitories. I followed the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons, where I discovered that the entrance to our common room was a wall that needed password to enter. The password at the moment was _Callidus._ A professor with greasy black hair, sallow skin and a hook nose was waiting for us in the common room.  
'I am professor Snape', the man introduced himself, ' and I am your head of house. I also teach Potions. As Slytherins you will be shunned by the other houses and therefore we must look after our own. Any argument you may have with another Slytherin will stay within these walls. If I hear of any altercations outside these walls, the instigator will be punished harshly. Your house always comes before any petty grievances you may have. If you have any problems, my door is open. For help with homework you can always ask a prefect. Understood?'  
The first-years nodded.  
'Good, then I suggest you depart for your rooms. Miss Evans, a word please?'  
I nodded and followed him to a secluded corner.  
'I will see you on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for extra Potions lessons.', he said.  
I nodded in understanding ,said goodnight to my new friends and went to my room.  
I let Morrigan uncoil from my stomach and put her on the second pillow I had. Normally these rooms were for 2 people, but since there were an uneven number of 7th years, I got my own room.  
I put on the shirt I got from Sirius with the logo of the muggle band "Metallica" on the front and some underwear. I hated sleeping in pyjamas, they always felt too uncomfortable.  
I fell asleep quickly, but had one of the weirdest dreams.

**AN: Chapter 4 is hereby finished. Huzzah and all that. Yes, I made her a Slytherin and I gave her a really cool snake. The Black Mamba is a real snake, found in almost every country under the Sahara in Africa. Plus I think Morrigan is an awesome name ( I am indeed a Dragon Age fan).  
And the person who guesses who the third person Thalia loves, the first is Harry and the second is Sirius, gets virtual chocolate-chip cookies. Yum. Oh great now I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat some cookies. Don't forget to R&R.**

_DarkLadyNym_


	6. Chapter 5: I Make Some Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Thalia.**

**Chapter 5: I Make Some Enemies.**

_It was foggy at first, but soon it cleared up. I was standing in an alley, that looked like it was located on downtown London. After a few moments a cloaked figure came running into the alley, followed by several people I recognized. Harry, Tonks, Bellatrix and Sirius came to a stop when they realized it was a dead end.  
'You done running?', my brother asked exhausted.  
'No, in fact I'm not.', the figure said, which according to the voice was a female.  
The woman tried to Apparate, but couldn't.  
'Apparition Ward.', Bellatrix smirked and Sirius nodded his approval.  
'FINE, what the fuck do you want?', the figure said impatiently while throwing of her hood. I was surprised to see it was me. But I looked different. I had gained a scar that ran through my right eye, but it seems I could still see out of it, so it was probably superficial damage. It was the colour of my eyes that was disturbing. They weren't ocean blue or my original emerald green, instead they were a vivid purple, a sure sign that I had gone too far in my use of the Dark Arts. Dark-me also looked paler and thinner than me, as if she never came outside anymore.  
'To talk to you, Thal', my brother rolled his eyes, 'You've been missing for months.'  
'Yeah I have and you know why.', Thalia said bitingly while glancing at Tonks.  
'That wasn't your fault, Thal', Sirius.  
'Me freaking out wasn't my fault?', I asked sarcastically.  
'No it wasn't.' ,Bellatrix sighed, 'I know what you've been through. You lost control, it happens to the best of us.'  
'So it would've definitely happened to me?', I said, smiling self-deprecatingly  
'With what happened to you, I'm actually surprised you lasted this long.', Bellatrix said with a grim smile.  
'So forgive me?', Thalia asked everybody.  
'Well, since you only killed Death Eaters, I can forgive you.', Harry said, 'But work on your control.'  
Sirius nodded, 'If you work on controlling yourself.'  
Bellatrix just nodded.  
Thalia then looked at Tonks, who just looked back. When Dark-me began squirming in discomfort, Tonks walked to her and …. DID SHE JUST SNOG ME? Wow, we're pretty close it seems and looking by the expressions on the rest, it didn't come as a surprise. Then everything went black._

I shot upright. What the fuck was that dream? A million questions buzzed around in my head. When would I lose control? Tonks was really my girlfriend? Was it really the future or was it just the weirdest dream ever?  
Tonks… what were my feelings for her? Is that why I reacted in that way to her at platform 9 ¾ ? I…had…a…crush…. on Tonks.  
I had a_ crush_ on Tonks.  
I had a crush on _Tonks.  
_'_But she loves Remus._', I thought sadly. I glanced at my clock and saw it was already 7 A.M.  
This had to wait until I had some more time, because I had to get to breakfast.  
I said goodbye to Morrigan and made my way to the common room. To my surprise, Daphne, Tracy and Blaise were waiting there.  
"Hey Violet,', Tracy greeted me, 'we were waiting for you, so we could go to breakfast.', she added and Daphne and Blaise nodded their heads in confirmation.  
I shrugged and together we made our way to the Great Hall. When we got there, I could see that my brother and his friends hadn't arrived yet. We made our way to the Slytherin table, where we sat on the same spot as last night. I had a light breakfast of some toast, eggs and pumpkin juice. After we ate, we talked about trivial things until Professor Snape came by and handed us our schedules.  
First thing we had today was Transfiguration, followed by History of Magic, then Potions and finally Charms.  
I said goodbye to my friends and followed the rest of the Slytherin 7th years to the Transfiguration class. We shared the class with Gryffindor and I wondered who the idiot was that came up with the idea. _Everybody_ knows that Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other. But lamenting the poor decisions of this school would take me too long. So I just accepted it and moved on.  
'Welcome to your final year in Hogwarts. We will cover the most difficult of transfigurations in this class, including the Animagus transformation.', when she said that, everyone got excited. 'But first let's start with a small revision of last year.', McGonagall said. We had to change animals into other animals and objects to other objects.  
'Miss Evans,' McGonagall said suddenly after everybody went to work with the rabbits and buttons she gave us, 'change the rabbit into a cat please, so that I can see if you need extra lessons or not.'  
The Gryffindors snickered when they heard that. When I heard them laugh, I got angry.  
'_Pricks.', _I thought.  
I went to do the spell but to my frustration, I didn't know the incantation. I thought hard for a moment and decided to imagine what the effect was. Will it to happen. I focused on the end result, willed all my magic to make it happen, waved my wand, but the rabbit did not change into a cat.  
I sat there red-faced as the other students snickered, which turned into screams of fright when the change happened. No it did not turn into a cat, instead it turned in to a fully grown Bengal Tiger, that growled at the students. McGonagall quickly turned the tiger into a kitten to prevent it attacking anyone and when she looked at me, I thought I could see a hint of respect in her eyes.  
'I thought I said that you should turn it into a cat, miss Evans.', she said drily.  
I just smiled innocently and said: 'You didn't say how big, professor.'  
The corner of her mouth twitched, but she gave no further indication of amusement.  
It seems that I had put too much power behind the spell. When the Gryffindors looked at me, I just gave them my most sinister smile and they quickly turned away. Some of the Slytherins however, looked at me with newfound respect. Anyone messing with the Gryffindors and not getting punished was probably okay in their book. Nothing interesting happened during the rest of the lessons and I got the hold of dosing my magic for spells. After Transfiguration we had History of Magic.  
Most. Boring. Lesson. Ever. I'm serious, you could probably kill all the students right under Binns' nose and he would still be droning on about Goblin Rebellions. Instead of paying attention, I was making a list in how many ways I could murder Dumbledore AND get away with it. None of them would probably work, but it was amusing nonetheless. I was on method nr 274 ( Transfigure a snake into a lemon drop with a timer on it so it would change back when it was in his stomach and kill him from the inside.), when the bell rang and I left the classroom, making my way to the Great Hall for lunch. When I got there, my friends were already sitting in what was becoming our usual spot at the Slytherin table. We had lunch and then I and the other 7th years made our way to Potions. When we got there the Gryffindors were already waiting and I subtly nodded to Fred and George, who returned it.  
Since Snape wasn't there yet, I leaned against the wall.  
'Since your stunt at Transfiguration, you think you're all that, don't you Evans?', One of the Gryffindor boys sneered when he saw me.  
I saw Fred and George shake their heads in exasperation, probably thinking of the things I'd do if this idiot went too far.  
'No, you're wrong.', I answered him and when his brow furrowed in confusion, I drawled: 'I don't think I'm all that, I _know_ I am.'  
'Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it then, snake.' The boy spat and I saw the twins face palm.  
I had almost reached my wand before I stopped myself. I couldn't draw too much attention, so I opted for a verbal barb.  
'What would it prove if I beat a pussy?', I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
The boy's face flushed in anger. What? It wasn't my problem he misunderstood me. Their symbol is the lion, so he is in fact a big pussy.  
The boy reached for his wand, but quickly withdrew his hand when Snape showed up.  
He opened the door to the classroom and let us in. When we were seated, he began his speech.  
'This is your final year under my tutelage and if you want your N.E.W.T. in Potions I suggest you do not act like a dunderhead', his eyes glanced to the Gryffindor side of the room, 'This year, we will be brewing the most complex potions. Your utmost concentration is needed or else it may lead to _unfortunate_ consequences.' He said with a malevolent smirk towards the Gryffindors, who scowled back. 'The person next to you is your partner for the entire year.', he said, 'The instructions are on the board.' Then he waved his wand and the recipe appeared on the blackboard.  
I glanced at the girl beside me and gestured that I would get the ingredients. She nodded and started to prepare our cauldron. I went to the cupboard, got the ingredients and returned to my table.  
We were making the Oculus potion. While seemingly easy, if there was one mistake, the one who ingested the potion became blind instead of having perfect eyesight. As we were nearing the completion of our potion, the same Gryffindor boy I had insulted, tried to sabotage us by throwing in horn fluid of the Erumpent. Very volatile if used in combination with the Unicorn Horn that was in our potion. I saw him throw the vile into an arc that would lead it straight into our cauldron.  
If I used a spell on the vial it would interact with the magical energy and explode.  
So thinking fast, I used the first fucked up idea that came into my mind and drew my wand.  
'_Serpensortia_', and a snake flew from my wand towards the vial. The serpent swallowed it and flew against the wall on the Gryffindor side, where it exploded. The Slytherins were looking at me in surprise, except the girl next to me who looked grateful since she had seen the vial, The Gryffindors were looking at me as if I was insane, the boy who threw the vial was looking flushed and Snape was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
'Numbnut', and I pointed at the boy, ' thought it would be hilarious to throw horn fluid of an Erumpent into our cauldron.'  
Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously, 'Is that correct, Hastings?'  
'Yes, sir.', Hastings said while looking hatefully at me.  
'Since it is the first day of class, I cannot deduct points, but you will serve detention for a month with me.', the Potions master said softly, making it seem more threatening than it would have been if he had yelled. 'Also, twenty points to Slytherin for quick thinking.'  
I nodded my head in gratitude.  
We silently finished our potion, I put it in a flask and set it on Snape's desk. He nodded at me and went back to his work.  
'Thank you.', my neighbour said softly , when I returned to our table.  
'No problem.', I answered her and I looked at her closer. She had brown hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulder, sky blue eyes and a button nose. She had a pale complexion and if she stood up, she would've come up to my shoulder.  
'My name is Alexandra Gray.', she introduced herself and held out her hand.  
I noticed that she didn't speak with a British accent but with an American one.  
'Violet Evans,' I returned and shook her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Alex.'  
She looked at me strange, as if she's never heard the nickname but then shrugged.  
'Why don't you join me and my friends for dinner?', I asked as I saw her squirm a bit awkwardly.  
'_Kid probably is a loner. She doesn't seem to be a Pureblood fanatic.', _I thought as it took a while for Alex to decide.  
'Sure, I'll come.', she finally answered softly. Huh, another sign she's a loner. She doesn't use her voice much.  
After the bell rang , we made our way to Charms. We shared it with the Ravenclaws and it was a relief. At least I wouldn't be glared at for the entire hour.  
I sat down at the back and Alex sat next to me again.  
'Good afternoon, class.', the small professor began. 'Since it is your last year, we're not going to learn much more spells, instead we are going to focus on duelling. The professional kind. At the end of the year we will have a tournament and the winner will get a prize.' I had to admit, I got kind of excited too. This would be perfect for practising my duelling which gave me extra time to practise the Dark Arts in my spare time. 'First write every spell you know on a piece of parchment, and turn it in. This is not for points but I want to know where you are on this subject.'  
I took a piece of parchment and wrote every spell that wasn't Dark on it. It was about ¼ of my arsenal, but still big enough to give the impression that I could hold my own.  
After everybody had turned their essay in, he gave us basic exercises that would improve our casting speed. Then we were dismissed. Since they didn't give us any homework yet, I decided to explore the grounds some more and Alex followed me.  
'So what's your story, Alex?", I asked the quiet girl.  
'You've probably noticed I'm a bit of loner?', she asked and I nodded, 'That's because my parents weren't British. They came from the U.S.A. when dad moved here after getting a business opportunity'  
'What's he do then?', I asked the quiet girl.  
'He owns a company that produces ink.' , Alex shrugged, 'Mom wasn't happy at all. After fighting for 3 years, my mom left my dad and returned to the States. I get to see her every vacation.', she finished sadly.  
'That sucks, how old were you when they moved here?', I asked.  
'I was 10.', the quiet girl answered, 'and what about you?'  
'I was lost both of my parents when I was 2 and I lost my brother when I was 10.', I said  
Alex' hands flew to her mouth, 'Oh my God, I'm so sorry.'  
''s Okay, how could you know?, I gave her a gentle smile, 'Anyways, when my parents died me and my brother were dumped with our uncle and aunt. They always made it clear to the guy who dumped us that they under no circumstances wanted to take care of us so I can understand it wasn't the most loving of environments'. '_Major understatement, but I'm not telling her about the abuse.'  
_'I see, but how come it took you so long to go to Hogwarts? This is the first year I've seen you here.'  
'Well, after I lost my brother I ran away. I had enough. It took the Ministry 7 years to track me down.'  
'How did it take so long? ', she asked flabbergasted 'They have magic.'  
'It's exactly why they took so long.' I said grinning and when she looked at me inquisitively I elaborated, 'The Ministry tracks people's magic and since I didn't use any, they didn't find me.'  
'Huh, that kinda' does make sense.'  
I looked at the time using the _Tempus_ spell and saw it was time for dinner.  
'Come on Alex, time for dinner.' I informed her and we made our way to the Great Hall.  
I saw my friends sitting at our usual spot and made my way over there with Alex in tow.  
They all looked surprised that she was here.  
'Hey guys, this is-' I started to say but got interrupted by Daphne.  
'Alexandra Gray, we know.' She said in her usual monotone.  
'Okay, this is Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.' I said as I pointed at every person I named.  
Alex nodded shyly and stood there awkwardly until I told her to sit down.  
'You don't mind do you, guys?', I asked.  
Blaise looked her over, 'No.'  
Tracey shook her head too, but Daphne kept staring at Alex  
'Daph, are you alright?', I asked.  
The girl in question shot a glare at me, probably for the shortening of her name, but then turned her attention back to Alex.  
'I'm perfectly fine, Violet, but I'm trying to see what kind of person she is.'  
'By staring at her.'  
'Yes.'  
'You do know that either makes you look like a creep or have a crush on her, don't you?', I shot back smirking and Daphne blushed while Alex ducked her head, but I could see the brunette smiling.  
'I-I'm no-not crushing on h-her.', Daphne stuttered.  
'Uhu.', I said, my smirk growing, and Tracey and Blaise broke into fits of silent laughter.  
'Oh shut up, the lot of you.', she said, 'Or else…'  
'Or else what?', I said growing a little nervous but still grinning.  
'I'll transfigure you into a lemon drop and give you to Dumbledore.', she said, her face completely serious.  
I paled, making the others laugh harder and even Alex began chuckling.  
'You wouldn't.', I said weakly.  
Daphne began smiling sweetly, which freaked me the fuck out, 'Watch me.'  
'I'm sorry, so very sorry, please don't do that to me.', I begged and the others were still laughing.  
'Fine.', she said after making me squirm, and my shoulders sagged in relief.  
We ate our dinner and then made our way to the Slytherin Common room.  
I bid them goodnight and returned to my room. Morrigan wasn't there, she probably was on the grounds hunting for food. I undressed, but before I put on my shirt to go to bed, I checked myself in the mirror. The purple streaks in my hair, were replaced with twin blue ones, my eyes still an ocean blue. After eating regularly again I had gained some weight that I had lost in Azkaban and I didn't look like a skeleton anymore. My breasts were still perky and my ass was nice too I guess, if a bit lacking. The one thing I hated about myself was my back. It was filled with scars. Several looked like whipping marks, others like stab wounds, I even had one burn, shaped in the form of a college ring on my lower back. But the crowning glory was on my right shoulder. It was a word carved into my skin to help '_remind me of my nature'_ as Uncle Vernon had put it. It was the word FREAK.

And so September flew by in a whirlwind of boring school lessons, insulting Gryffindors and avoiding Malfoy. D.A.D.A was fucking useless now that Umbitch taught it. She just made us read that stupid book. To use my time wisely, I used the Glamour charm to make it seem I was reading that book, when in fact I was reading on various other subjects. And worrying about my dream. I didn't know for sure if it was real, but I wasn't going to take that chance. The purple eyes I had in the dream, were a clear indicator that I had developed D.A.D.S. otherwise known as Dark Arts Dependency Syndrome. It's why Voldemort's eyes had been red and I read that Grindelwald's eyes had turned orange. To harness the Dark Arts without the physical changes was tough. Iron willpower and a set of rules helped a big deal. The Dark Lady Morgana Le Fay for instance, never developed it. She used it, but kept to 3 simple rules: 1) Never harm an innocent 2) Only use when necessary 3) Do not be controlled by your emotions.  
Both Voldemort and Grindelwald gave in to their lust of power, so it twisted their minds. Bellatrix Lestrange on the other hand …. I think she could recover, if given the proper guidance. Her eyes were a soft purple, not the vivid shade that mine had been, and even then I recovered it seemed. Being in love could also hold the illness back, which is what eventually saved me apparently. The positive effect of being in love would have completely negated the hold on my mind. Unrequited love on the other hand, the emotional impact of that would've given me an accelerated case. This really sucked. Now back to the original subject, I asked my brother where the Chamber of Secrets was located and started to clean it out. I had the Basilisk shipped to the Potter Vault under spells to keep it preserved and I decorated the place, so I could live there if I wanted to. This was the perfect place for me to train my Dark Arts. I looked around Thalia's Pad as I had renamed it. I mean, the Chamber of Secrets is just a really bad name. It looked exactly like an apartment and I found some neighbouring rooms to make a training room, a potions lab, and a deserted study that had belonged to Salazar. One of the first things I did though was look for any other entrances. There were 3. One led to the Slytherin Common Room, another led to Hogsmeade and the last led to a room I couldn't unlock. The door was golden with no motives, door handles or anything else that gave a clue to what could be inside. I also changed the passwords. It was still in Parseltongue, but it is now **_§Open to a child of the Potter line§_**. I was going to show my brother tomorrow what I've made of the place. I looked at the clock, which read 11 PM. I've been busy all day it seems, lucky it's Saturday. I used the corridor that led to the Slytherin Common Room and exited 15 minutes later. The entrance was in a hallway that almost nobody used. I exited and went to the Common Room. It was almost empty with only 5 people inside: Draco Malfoy with his henchmen, Daphne and Alex. Crabbe and Goyle were holding Alex, who was trying to get out of their grip, while Malfoy had Daphne cornered.  
'You should join me, Daphne.', the Malfoy heir purred, 'Together we'd make a very powerful couple.'  
'Fuck you, Malfoy.', Daphne said heatedly.  
'_I've never heard her curse before.'_ , I thought amused and kept watching from the shadows.  
Malfoy's face flushed with anger, 'You will become mine, Greengrass.'  
At those words, Alex seemed to struggle even harder. Draco reached out to Daphne, but before he touched her, I quickly made my presence known.  
'What have we here?', I said.  
Daphne looked calmer and Alex sagged in relief when they heard my voice.  
'I'm taking what's mine, Evans.', Malfoy drawled haughtily, 'You should leave before you are unable too.' Crabbe turned and cracked his knuckles, a gesture meant to intimidate me no doubt.  
'Is that a threat, Draco?', I said innocently.  
'No, it's a warning.'  
'Good, I'll give you my own warning then: Touch either of those girls, or any of my other friends for that matter and I'll make you wish you never met me.', I said, my voice turning cold.  
Malfoy burst into laughter and his henchmen followed with stupid chuckles.  
'You think you can harm me, Halfblood scum?', his voice harsh.  
I didn't answer. I popped my neck, drew my wand and before anyone could react, Crabbe was stunned, Goyle was blasted against the wall and my wandtip was between Malfoy's eyes.  
'You were saying, Draco?', I drawled.  
Malfoy's face flushed my anger, 'You just wait, Evans. When my fathe-.'  
'I don't give a shit about your father Malfoy', I said coldly, my temper frayed. 'But if you don't get the fuck out now, they'll find your body floating in the Black Lake.'  
The Malfoy heir's eyes widened in fear, but he still was angry.  
'1'  
Malfoy kept staring at me.  
'2'  
He started sweating  
'3'  
He ran away so fast, I swear he left afterimages.  
'You two okay?', I asked the girls.  
They nodded and I saw Alex look Daphne over. When she saw that I caught her looking, she blushed and I smirked.  
'What?', Daphne asked confusedly, looking between me and Alex.  
'Nothing, goodnight.'  
As I walked away I could hear Daphne ask: 'What?' and I chuckled.  
As I entered my room I saw Morrigan lying on my pillow. The snake had grown by half a meter already. I changed my clothes and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up early to write a letter to my brother. After all, it would look pretty suspicious if a Slytherin talked to a Gryffindor. As extra insurance, I charmed it so only Harry could read it.  
**_§Meet me at the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets after breakfast. Come alone.§  
_**I didn't sign it because he knew who it would be from. I made my way to the Owlry, and looked for Hedwig. I finally spotted her on one of the highest support beams.  
'Hedwig, can you come down please?'  
One eye opened and the owl looked at me for a few moments before hooting and gliding down so I could reach her.  
'Could you take this to Harry with the morning post, please?' and tied the letter to her leg. She hooted and bit the tip of my finger softly.  
I then returned to the Common Room , took a seat in one of the armchairs and read one of the books from the library someone had left behind. It was on Animagi. It described how the process was done, but it took 6 months to complete it. The first step was meditating on your animal, followed by shifting separate limbs and finally the full transformation. Finding your form only, already took a month for some and the shifting was the hardest part. I was just reading on meditation techniques when the rest came down.  
'Morning', Alex yawned.  
Daphne just gave a curt nod, Tracey gave me a sleepy wave and Blaise did …. Nothing because he had fallen asleep again. Tracey wanted to wake him up, but I stopped her. Ignoring the other's inquisitive looks, I transfigured his clothes into a speedo, but gave him warming charms so he wouldn't notice. I also gave him a little compulsion charm that would stop him from looking down. It would end as we entered the Great Hall.  
'Blaise.', He murmured something about ducks  
'Blaise!', He stirred but kept on sleeping  
'BLAISE, WAKE THE FUCK UP!', I screamed and he shot upright, nearly falling over.  
We made our way to the Great Hall, but luckily encountered no one. When we entered the entire Great Hall looked at Blaise and started laughing. The girls started giggling too, while I kept my face blank.  
'Why are they laughing?', he asked nonplussed, 'is there something wrong with my clo-'  
He grew quiet when he looked down and saw he was only wearing Speedo's, all the guys were laughing but I saw several girls look at him hungrily, even 7th years!  
Slowly he turned to me, 'You did this?'  
Nod.  
'You think that was funny?', he growled.  
Another nod.  
'You do know, I'll get you back for this?'  
'I know.'  
I transfigured his clothes back, but it didn't help a lot, since everybody had already seen it.  
We ate breakfast and when the owls came in with the post, I saw a white one land near Harry. He opened the letter and frowned. But then, knowing I was watching him, looked to the ceiling and nodded.  
The girls were going to the library and Blaise would go outside so I didn't have to worry about them following me to my little rendez-vous with my brother.

I made my way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and waited for Harry to show up. He came in a few minutes after me.  
'Ok, I finally got rid of Hermione and Ron. What do you want?'  
'I'll show you.' I answered as I turned around and hissed the password.  
'You changed it?', he asked.  
'Yeah, "open" was too easy.'  
We made our way through the tunnels and reached Thalia's Pad.  
My brother's eyes widened when he saw what I had done.  
'Nice work, sis'', he said while looking around.  
'Thanks, this took me an entire bloody month to do, you know.'  
'I think of showing it to your and my friends.' I said after a while.  
Harry started chuckling, 'Oh Ron's not going to like that. He's still ranting that you're in Slytherin. Hermione just doesn't care.'  
'Well if you're bringing him here he'll have to play nice with my friends or I'll kick his ass.'  
'Fine, I'll talk to them tonight and you'll talk to yours. If they say yes, we'll blindfold them so they don't know where they're going and who's going to be there.', he said.  
'Great idea.' I smiled, 'If they agree, send me a message to me through a school owl.'  
'Alright.'  
We left Thalia's Pad and went to our separate Common Rooms.  
Since nobody was here yet, I decided to work on the meditation techniques necessary for an Animagus transformation. The first step was actually the same for both Occlumency and finding your form. First you had to find your magical core. Then go through a trip through your mind to find your Animagus form. I assumed the same meditative position I had taken to learn Occlumency and I relaxed my body. After a few minutes of focusing myself, I found my core. It was a big ball of pulsing grey energy. I looked around for something that could help me and I found a door that wasn't there when I was learning Occlumency. I walked through it and into an environment that reminded me some movies I'd seen when the Dursley's let us watch one. It was an ancient fortress, one of the kind that was huge. I walked to the draw bridge and it lowered for me. When I was halfway across, a man materialized in front of me.  
'What is thy business in this place, mortal?', the man asked.  
To be honest, I was kind of freaked out.  
'I am here to seek my Animagus form.', I answered warily.  
The man laughed, 'Very well, mortal, test thy mettle against the guardians in this infernal place. If thou defeateth the guardians, thou shallt gain thy change. Doest thou except?'  
I nodded.  
'Then 'tis spoken. May fortune be with thee, bold mortal.' And the man disappeared.  
I made my way through the front gate and it seemed my first adversary was a black knight. A sword lay on the ground.  
'To pass me, thou must defeat me in single combat.', the knight spoke.  
I grimaced and picked up the sword. It wasn't heavy, but still felt a bit unwieldy.  
When I was done with the inspection of my sword, the knight drew his own. I'd like to say that me and the knight engaged into a battle of legend, but I cheated. The knight charged at me and I whipped my foot out as he stormed by, and he tripped. I then stabbed him when he was down.

And so I defeated 4 guardians in total. Before me, lay the final room. In that room I would discover my form. I walked to the door and it melted away, when I was through the door reformed and the room was again pitch-dark. Suddenly a light went on in the middle of the room and a creature stepped forward. It seemed to be made of stone, even though it moved gracefully. I was sure it was a predator. It had bright red eyes, horns, wings and claws. One word echoed through my mind.  
_Gargoyle_

**And this is chapter 5, I'm sorry it's shorter than chapter 3 and 4 but I'm fucking tired and I need to go to sleep. So please review and tell me what you think of it.  
**_DarkLadyNym_


	7. Chapter 6: A Gargoyle, Myself and I

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6: A Gargoyle, myself and I**

I woke up from my trance to see that only 3 hours had gone by. Strange it had felt as if I had been in there for days. My Animagus was a Gargoyle. Huh, I've never even heard of one. The only gargoyles I know of, are those statues that decorate churches. Statues, not animals. I'm just glad that it took so short to find my form. It probably helped that I had done exactly the same to make my Occlumency barriers. Since it took only 3 hours to find my form, I went to the library to look up Gargoyles. I didn't know where to look for that information though, so I asked the librarian.  
'Yes?', the woman said warily as I approached her.  
'Do you have any books on Gargoyles?', I informed.  
'Why would you need such a thing?', she asked, her eyes boring into mine.  
'I heard from a friend that the ones on a muggle church used to be real and I was curious.', I lied.  
She scrutinized me and then nodded. After a few moments, she came back with a big, musty tome.  
When she handed it to me, I had to adjust to the weight because it was fucking heavy.  
'You will return this book in a week.', she said in tone that brooked no argument.  
I nodded and when I turned around, I rolled my eyes. I took the book back to my room.  
Back in my room, I looked at the book for the first time. It's title was _Rare Animals of The Magical World_ and it seemed really old. When I opened it, there were entry's on the Griffin, Basilisk, Nundu and other animals. After leafing through the book for some time, I encountered the entry on Gargoyles.

_Gargoyle_

_The Gargoyle is an animal that originally hailed from Scandinavia. The Dark Lord Aesir was the first one to use these powerful creatures in battle, in the 10__th__ century. When Aesir conquered the British Isles, the beasts got the reputation of being invincible. Their only major weakness is daylight. Originally creatures of the night, the Gargoyles' skin hardens when in direct sunlight, until it becomes stone. It is also the most powerful just before it turns into stone, for then is it's skin the most impenetrable by magic. The creatures were nearly hunted to extinction and their bodies still decorate muggle buildings. Their skin is grey and feels like stone. Their eyes are a vivid red and their horns can reach a length of 30 cm. They have a wingspan of 4m while their height can vary from 1.5m to 2m. They are fiercely protective of their pack and will eviscerate anything they perceive as a threat. Yet they are very easily angered, so, if encountered, it is best to make yourself seem as unthreateningly as possible._

Very protective, but easily angered. That seems exactly like me before I learned Occlumency. I wasn't going to share this with the others. I was going to wait until I had perfected the form. My musing was interrupted by Morrigan returning from her hunt.  
**_§Hello, mistress.§_**, the snake hissed  
**_§Hello, Morrigan. How was your hunt?§_**, I asked her.  
**_§Not bad, I found some rats§  
§Great, anyway, could you keep an eye on Draco Malfoy?§  
§The blonde brat? Why?§_**, the snake asked surprised.  
**_§He has threatened my friends and I cannot tolerate that.§  
§And if I see him harassing one of your snakelings?§,_** the snake inquired. For some reason, she would refer to my friends as my snakelings.  
**_§Paralyze him and then come get me§  
§Understood, mistress§_**, and the snake slithered away, looking for Malfoy.

I spent the rest of the day exploring some more of the school and when it was dinnertime I made my way to the Great Hall. My friends were already sitting in our usual place.  
'Hey, guys.', I greeted them and filled my plate with food.  
'Hey.', they all simultaneously said and then looked at each other amused.  
'What have you been doing today?', Tracey asked me.  
'I explored the school some more and found some new passages.', I answered. 'You?'  
Tracey grimaced, 'I've been finishing that terrible essay from Binns.'  
'Same.', Daphne said without looking up from her dinner.  
'I had a date.', Blaise said nonchalantly, and everybody spun to look at him.  
'With who?', Tracey asked with narrowed eyes.  
'Susan Bones.', he said beaming.  
'You finally asked her out?', Trace asked grinning.  
'I did and it was amazing. She's joining me for the next Hogsmeade weekend.'  
I looked confused and when Daphne saw that she explained, 'Blaise here, has been crushing on Bones for 2 years. He never had the guts to ask her out.', she snorted when Blaise grinned smugly at her.  
'When are you going to ask someone out then, oh Ice Princess of Slytherin?, he said mockingly.  
Said Princess rolled her eyes, 'Not, nobody interests me.'  
I could see a brief flash of hurt in Alex' eyes, but she recovered quickly. When I narrowed my eyes at her, Alex shook her head. After dinner, we made our way back to the Common Room.  
As we sat in our corner, I put up a privacy ward.  
'Ok, I got a question for you all.', I began.  
'What?', asked Alex.  
'First of all, do you trust me?', I asked  
They all nodded after trading confused glances.  
'Good, because tomorrow night I'm going to bring you to my favourite location.'  
'What's the catch?', Daphne inquired.  
'You'll have to wear a blindfold when we go there.', I said nervously.  
'Oh Violet, and I thought you'd keep the kinky stuff in the bedroom.', Blaise said smirking and I swatted his head while the others laughed.  
'Is it outside the castle?', Alex asked softly.  
I shook my head grinning.  
'Fine', Daphne said.  
'Great, you won't be disappointed.', I said with a smile.  
'We'll see.' Tracey shrugged.

The next morning at breakfast, a school owl landed in front of me. I took the letter it brought me; it sipped my pumpkin juice and then flew away. The letter stated that Harry had compelled his friends and Longbottom to come. I looked at the Gryffindor table and when I caught Harry's gaze, nodded my head. I then incinerated the letter.  
'Who's the letter from?' Tracey asked, the rest looking at me curiously.  
'An associate of mine. He confirmed our appointment for later.' I said evasively.  
They narrowed their eyes at me, but didn't comment.  
Alex and I then went to our next class, which happened to be D.A.D.A.  
When Umbitch entered, she wore an outfit so atrocious; I almost wish I was back in Azkaban. I mean come on, that bitch's outfits could make you hate the colour pink! And when she spoke in that grating voice of hers, my head started pounding. I grimaced and started reading, but then she ruined it by addressing me.  
'I'm sorry, miss Evans, but is that book more interesting than me?' the she-toad asked sickeningly sweet.  
'Actually, yes.' I quipped hoping to shut her the fuck up.  
'Is it now?' she said, her smile becoming predatory, 'Then you won't mind reading to us, will you?'  
'_You fucking bitch'_, I thought venomously, but I kept my face carefully blank.  
'Very well, Madam.' I said, refusing to call her professor.  
She glowered at my lack of her title, but before she could say something, I started speaking.  
Since I didn't want her to know I was reading on Animagi, I made something up: 'The _Toadicus Umbridgia_, better known as the she-toad, is unique in its kind because it resembles a hybrid between a human and a toad. The she-toad cannot become very tall and adores the colour pink. Its voice, when heard for long periods of time, can damage the hearing of any person or animal in her vicinity. There are no males known.'  
At the end of my monologue, the entire class was snickering and Umbitch was glaring at me. I just let a polite smile cover my face.  
'Detention, miss Evans.', the she-toad spat.  
'When, madam?' I asked politely, but on the inside I was grinning like the mythical Cheshire.  
When she heard the 'Madam', her glare became harder and while it didn't even faze me, the saying 'If looks could kill' entered my mind.  
'Tomorrow and the two days after that, miss Evans.' She said, regaining her smile.  
I just nodded my head and when she turned around, I flipped her of.  
'What are you doing?' Alex whispered to me.  
'Getting rid of my headache' I said smirking.  
Alex just rolled her eyes and we both went back to our books.  
I then trudged through Herbology, Charms and after lunch through Transfigurations. I couldn't wait to go to Thalia's Pad, because I needed a break. Harry and I had agreed to meet up at 5 P.M. so we still had time left to get to dinner.  
When we were in the Slytherin Common Room, everybody put their school bags in their rooms.  
'Okay,' I said as everybody gathered in front of me. 'I can lead you there but you have to trust me and don't panic. Now nobody's going to see us because I'm using a secret passage I know to get there.'  
They all nodded in understanding.  
'Stand in a line.' They did and I bound Tracey to Daphne, Daphne to Alex, Alex to Blaise and Blaise to me. 'You can't get lost this way.' I said in response to their inquisitive gazes. Then I blindfolded them using _Obscuro_ and then used the passage in the common room to go to the Chamber. After 10 minutes we arrived in the chamber just in time to see my brother enter with his friends.  
'_Finite'_, we incanted at the same time and the blindfolds disappeared.  
They looked around curiously until the Gryffindors spotted the Slytherins.  
'What are they doing here!', Ron yelled as he drew his wand.  
'Put your wands away.', I calmly said when Blaise and Tracey drew theirs. At the same time, Harry convinced Ron to put his away too.  
'I believe you have an explanation for this?', Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.  
'Yes, I do.', I answered. 'But first, do you know where we are?'  
The Slytherins shook their head and Ron snorted.  
'We're in the Chamber of Secrets.', he said smugly and I rolled my eyes.  
'He's right, but it is no longer called the Chamber of Secrets.', I said  
'You renamed it?', Harry asked smiling.  
'Uhu, it's now called Thalia's Pad.', I said grinning.  
'Why did you call it that?', Alex asked softly. 'Isn't your name Violet?', I winced.  
'Yes and no.', my brother answered. 'It's her middle name.'  
'Then what's your full name?', Blaise asked, his eyes narrowed.  
I sighed, 'My full name is Thalia Violet Potter.'  
'Potter!?', yelled Blaise, Tracey and Longbottom at the same time, while Daphne just nodded as if I confirmed something and Alex just shrugged.  
'Are you his cousin?', Alex asked, while gesturing at Harry.  
'I'm his sister.' I answered. 'You don't look that surprised.', I added to Daphne.  
'I'm not', she answered, 'First of all, you two look very much alike. That and I heard about your escape through my father.'  
'Escape?', Blaise inquired.  
'Yeah.', I shrugged, 'I kind of escaped from Azkaban. I'm surprised that it wasn't in the Daily Prophet.'  
'You escaped from Azkaban?', Tracey said disbelievingly.  
I nodded.  
'You know,', my brother began', you never actually told me how you escaped Thal.'  
'One of the guards came by to pester me every week.', I informed him, 'I knocked her out, stole her cloak, wand and medallion and then I flirted with a guard to take me to the exit.'  
'So you're telling me,' ,Harry said cracking up, 'that they _escorted _you out of Azkaban?'  
I nodded my head grinning and the rest started laughing. 'We didn't realize I had escaped until I was nearly on land.', I added.  
'But,', Alex spoke,' what did you do?'  
'I', I started to answer, but then I saw my brother's expression and quickly changed my answer. 'I'd rather not say'  
'Why not?', Hermione asked curiously.  
'Because it's personal, Granger.' I said a bit harsher than I intended and she flinched.  
Harry gave me an admonishing look and Ron glared at me.  
'How long have you been in there?', Tracey asked, trying to change the subject.  
'7 years.', I answered nonchalantly.  
'Then why do you seem so …..', Neville trailed of, not knowing what to say.  
'Normal?', I offered, smiling grimly.  
Neville just nodded.  
'Are any of you familiar with Greek mythology?', I suddenly asked, surprising them.  
'You mean Zeus, Poseidon and all that?', Harry asked confused and I nodded.  
'What does that have to do with your sanity?', Hermione interrupted nonplussed.  
'Well, if you'd let me finish, you'd know, wouldn't you?', I said sarcastically and Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment.  
'Do any of you know Pandora?', I asked.  
Everybody except Hermione and Daphne shook their heads in the negative.  
'She was the wife of Epimetheus, and the first woman.', Daphne began and I nodded at her to keep going, 'She was given a pithos to protect. In that pithos was every evil you could imagine. She was also given curiosity so she would eventually open it. This was a punishment for Prometheus because he gave fire to mortals.'  
'What's a pithos?', Ron asked.  
'It's an urn from Ancient Greece. In modern times we know that pithos as Pandora's Box.', I explained.  
'Yeah, I know about Pandora's Box with its evils, and of course Hope, but I still don't see the connection.' Hermione said, but Harry's eyes widened in realization.  
'You locked it away.', he said quietly.  
'Yes,', I smiled sadly, 'if I wanted to keep my sanity, I had to lock away my rage and sadness or it would consume me.'  
Everybody was slack jawed.  
'And what would happen if you opened the box?', Alex asked carefully.  
'It would be bad?', Harry quipped  
'Everyone who ever wronged me,' my smile turned feral, 'would die a very painful death.'  
After a few moments of silence, it was broken by Harry saying: 'Like I said, bad.'  
I began chuckling, which turned into laughter.  
'You always had a way with words, little brother.', I smirked.  
He returned the smirk: 'Not everybody can be as awesome as me, Thal. I know you're jealous.'  
The rest of them were looking at us as if we were insane.  
'What?', we asked at the same time.  
'So creepy.', Tracey whispered to Blaise, who nodded.  
I checked the time and realized it was time for dinner so we took off.

The next day, I had detention for Umbitch at 6 P.M., so I had a quick dinner and then made my way to her office. She was grading essays when I entered the office, but looked up when she heard me.  
'Ah, good evening, miss Evans', she said sweetly.  
I simply nodded, not trusting myself to NOT insult the bitch.  
'Nothing witty to say, miss Evans?', she smirked and my hand twitched to my wand.  
'No, professor.' I said, using all my occlumency to keep the distaste of my face.  
'Good.', she said, her smirk widening. 'You will be writing lines for me.'  
I nodded, sat down and started pulling parchment and a quill from my schoolbag.  
'No, miss Evans, you will use a quill from me.', she said a pulled a black quill out of a desk drawer.  
'Fine.', I said monotonously and accepted the quill. 'What should I write?'  
'I must not insult my betters'  
'How many times?'  
'As many as necessary to let the message properly sink in.', she said.  
I put the quill on the parchment and as soon as I had written "I must", I felt a stinging pain on the back of my right hand. I looked at my hand and I saw the words "I must" in my handwriting on the back of my hand. So it appears I was writing in my own blood.  
'Do you have permission to use a blood quill?', I asked her, raising my eyebrow.  
'Of course I do, silly child.', she said, but I caught her glancing to the left.  
'_Liar'_, I sing-songed in my head.  
Since I was going to get a scar anyway, I could as well make it a good one. Instead of writing what I should be writing I wrote: " Umbitch + Fudge 4ever".  
The hours progressed as I kept writing and after what I believed to be 6 hours she asked to see my hand. I quickly cast a glamour charm so it would say "I must not insult my betters". I had 2 nights to go after all.  
She looked over my scar and then said: 'It needs more time to sink in, it seems. You may go.'  
I didn't say a word, but just left. I immediately went to bed. The next detentions were the same as the first and at the end I wanted to show her the real scar, but refrained, because otherwise I would probably have more detentions.

That Saturday me, Harry and our friends met back up at Thalia's Pad. When we asked about the detentions and I showed them my scar, they broke out in hysterics. Yet, Harry glanced away. I kept wondering why, and as I rolled it over in my mind, I realised that I hadn't seen the backside of his right hand for some time. Normally this wouldn't alarm me, but what set of the alarm bells was the fact that he did it intentionally.  
'Harry, show me the back of your right hand.', I ordered quietly.  
My brother began to sweat, 'Why, Thal?'  
'You know perfectly fucking well, why.', I retorted harshly.  
His shoulders sagged and he held up his hand. On it were the words: "I must not tell lies".  
'That motherfucking piece of retarded shit.', I cursed and Hermione looked affronted at my language, while Ron and Tracey looked impressed. 'I'm going to rip her apart.'  
'No you won't.', Harry said firmly.  
'And why the fuck not?', I asked heatedly.  
'Because I'm telling you to.', he said glaring.  
'And why, pray tell, should I listen to you?', I sneered.  
'Because I will fucking deal with her, Thalia.', he sounded pissed and it was more that he cursed than his tone that snapped me out of it.  
'Fine', I gave in.  
'Good', he said, still glaring at me.  
'Only you.', I said half-smiling.  
'That's just because you're an idiot.', he retorted smirking.  
'Shut up, jerk.'  
'Git.'  
'Asshole.'  
'Bitch.'  
We were both grinning now.  
'You were just insulting each other and now you're both smiling?', Hermione asked flabbergasted.  
'Yeah, it's a great stress reliever.', I answered, shrugging.  
'That's it, I'm giving up.', Hermione said throwing her hands up in exasperation. 'The entire Potter family is insane.'  
'The Blacks are worse.', I snorted. 'I should know, I met three of them.'  
'Who?', asked Harry confused, 'Sirius is one, but who are the other two?'  
'Tonks and Bella', I said shrugging.  
'Oh yeah', Harry said while Neville paled.  
'You met Bellatrix Lestrange?', Neville asked faintly.  
'Yeah, I was next to her in Azkaban.', I answered nonplussed, 'Why would she be –.'  
'Oh', I said as I realized why it would be a big deal.  
'It was your parents, wasn't it ?', I asked the pudgy boy.  
'Yeah.', the boy replied.  
'It wasn't her who tortured them, Longbottom.', I said.  
'Yes, it was.', he retorted growing angry.  
'Who told you?', I asked him.  
'My grandmother. She was at Lestrange's trial.', he answered, glaring at me.  
'Actually, she never admitted it.', Harry said pensively.  
'What do you mean, Harry?', Neville asked, shifting his glare from me so he could look at Harry.  
'I saw the memory of Bellatrix' trial in Dumbledore's Pensieve.', Harry explained, 'While she didn't renounce Voldemort,'Everybody but me and Harry, shivered, 'she never said that it was her who tortured them.'  
'I saw her memories of the night, Neville.', I said and the round-faced boy focused his attention back on me. 'She arrived when we were already torturing your parents. She did cast the Cruciatus, but it wasn't on your parents. It was on Rodolphus Lestrange, because he wanted to kill you too and there wasn't any time since the Aurors were on our way. He refused to obey her when she told him to leave, so she tortured him. And just as he stood up, the Aurors came. She was holding a wand which had recently cast the Cruciatus and you parents were clearly tortured so the ministry didn't look any further for suspects.  
'So, she's innocent?', Neville asked disbelievingly.  
'No, she's murdered and tortured plenty of people. But she never harmed a child.', I answered.  
'Why are you defending her?', Trace asked.  
'It was because of her I could escape Azkaban. She taught me Occlumency, Legilimency, how to Apparate. She taught me all I know about magic, so I owe her.', I explained  
'I need to think about this.', the pudgy boy said and I felt a little for him. His beliefs were torn asunder and he didn't know what to believe anymore.  
'That's okay, Nev.', my brother said soothingly, 'I think it's time to go back to the common room.'  
I nodded my agreement and the Snakes separated from the Lions to go back to our respective common rooms. When I returned to my room, I started to practise my Animagus change again. So far I could only shift my nails to claws, but I was indeed making progress. I simply couldn't wait until I had completed the change.

October flew by and so did November, with nothing major happening except my brother getting kicked of the Quidditch team. He was also disappearing a lot, along with other students from other Houses, but he didn't inform me and I didn't ask. My Animagus project also progressed very good. I could now shift my hands and feet into my Gargoyle form, but the rest didn't change. At this rate it would take a few more months until I had completed the change. December started as I how you would expect it to start. Fucking cold. Thank God for warming charms, or my teeth would've fallen out from chattering. It was on the 18th of the month however that I was woken up in the middle of the night by my Head of House.  
'Wake up.', Snape's voice said.  
I blinked up drearily and it took a few moments before my eyes focused on Snape.  
'Wazzit?', I said sleepily.  
'You need to come with me now.', Snape answered, his voice sounding stressed.  
'Fine.', I grumbled.  
I quickly put on a ACDC shirt, my black skinny jeans, and some sneakers before I woke Morrigan up and let her coil around my stomach. The snake was almost fully grown and had to coil herself a few more times around me before she was comfortable. I then followed Snape as he briskly started walking towards the Headmaster's office.  
'What's this all about?', I asked as we entered the 3rd floor.  
'Your brother appears to have had a vision.', the Potions master drawled.  
'A vision?', I inquired.  
'It seems so.', was his only reply and didn't give me any other information.  
'What was it about?', I asked.  
'I don't know.', was my answer and we continued on in silence.  
When we got to the Headmasters office, Harry and the Weasley's were just reaching for an object.  
'Quickly, miss Potter.', Dumbledore said and I took a grip of the object just as it flashed blue. I felt a tug behind my navel, and when the spinning stopped, we were in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. So the object was a Portkey it seems. Now I just needed to know why Dumbledore transported us here. Somewhere close at hand a voice said: 'Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?'  
'OUT!' roared a second voice.  
The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at us malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards us all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him.  
'What's going on?' he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. 'Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured -'  
'Ask Harry, ' said Fred.  
'Yeah, I want to hear this for myself, ' said George.  
'I'm curious as well, Harry.', I added.  
The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.  
'It was -' Harry began, 'I had a - a kind of vision'.  
And he told us all that he had seen, though I think he altered the story a bit. Ron, who was very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. I did not know whether I was imagining it or not, but I fancied there was something accusatory in their looks. Well, if they were going to blame him just for seeing the attack, I was glad he had not told them everything.  
'Is Mum here?' said Fred, turning to Sirius.  
'She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet, ' said Sirius. 'The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now. '  
'We've got to go to St Mungo's, ' said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in our pyjamas. 'Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?'  
'Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!' said Sirius.  
'Course we can go to St Mungo's if we want, ' said Fred, with a mulish expression. 'He's our dad!'  
'Are you daft?', I asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
'Why?', George asked me angrily.  
'How are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?'  
'What does that matter?' said George hotly.  
'It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!' said Sirius angrily. 'Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?'  
Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.  
Ginny said, 'Somebody else could have told us: we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry. '  
I snorted and the Weasley clan turned their glares on me until Sirius spoke again.  
'Like who?' said Sirius impatiently. 'Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -'  
'We don't care about the dumb Order!' shouted Fred.  
'It's our dad dying we're talking about!' yelled George.  
'Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!' said Sirius, equally angry. 'This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order - you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!'  
'Easy for you to say, stuck here!' bellowed Fred. 'I don't see you risking your neck!'  
The little colour remaining in Sirius's face drained from it and I growled. The dog Animagus looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm.  
'I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?'  
Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and we sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.  
'That's right, ' said Sirius encouragingly, 'come on, let's all: let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!'He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the seven of us. We all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of our bottles on the table. I was stroking Morrigan and Harry's only reason for drinking seemed to be to have something to do with his hands. Suddenly a burst of fire in mid-air illuminated the dirty plates in front of us and, as some of us gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.  
'Fawkes!' said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. 'That's not Dumbledore's writing - it must be a message from your mother - here -'  
He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: 'Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum. '  
George looked around the table.  
'Still alive:' he said slowly. 'But that makes it sound:'  
He did not need to finish the sentence. It sounded to me, too, as though Arthur was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, who's hand was shaking on his Butterbeer bottle and he clenched it more tightly to stop the trembling. If I had ever sat through a longer night than this one, I could not remember it. Sirius suggested once, without any real conviction, that we all go to bed, but the Weasley's looks of disgust were answer enough. We mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to our lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, we would know straightaway, for Molly must long since have arrived at St Mungo's. Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; I could see them reflecting the firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell. Harry, Sirius and I looked at each other every so often, intruders upon the family grief, waiting: waiting: At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Molly entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when we all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.  
'He's going to be all right, ' she said, her voice weak with tiredness. 'He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work. 'Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.  
'Breakfast!' said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. 'Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!'  
But Kreacher did not answer the summons.  
'Oh, forget it, then, ' muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. 'So, it's breakfast for - let's see - eight: bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast -'Harry hurried over to the stove to help. However, he had barely taken plates from the dresser when Molly lifted them out of his hands and pulled him into a hug.  
'I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry, ' she said in a muffled voice. 'We might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis:'  
After that she released him to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped we would all stay with him as long as Arthur was in hospital.  
'Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful: we think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer: of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas.  
'The more the merrier!' said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Molly beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast. 'Sirius, Thalia, ' Harry muttered, 'Can I have a quick word? Er - now?'  
He walked into the dark pantry and Sirius and I followed. Without preamble, Harry told us every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Arthur.  
When he paused for breath, Sirius said, 'Did you tell Dumbledore this?'  
'Yes, ' said Harry impatiently, 'but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything anymore.'  
'I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about, ' said Sirius steadily and I snorted. When he looked at me I just shook my head  
'But that's not all, ' said Harry, in a voice only a little above a whisper. 'Sirius, I-I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey: for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one - my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore - Sirius, I wanted to attack him!'  
I could only see a sliver of Sirius's face; the rest was in darkness. 'It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all, ' said Sirius. 'You were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and -'  
'It wasn't that, ' said Harry, shaking his head, 'it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me. '  
'You need to sleep, ' said Sirius firmly. 'You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock, Harry; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying. '  
He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left the pantry, leaving us standing alone in the dark.  
'You believe me, right?', he asked me.  
'Yes and no.', I said, carefully choosing my words.  
'What?', he asked frustrated.  
'Harry,', I sighed, 'I think you could see what the snake saw, because it was controlled by Voldemort.'  
'What do you mean?', he asked, calming down.  
'You have a link with Voldemort, right?', he nodded, 'And sometimes you could see what he was seeing?', another nod, 'Well, because Voldemort was controlling the snake, you ,through your bond, could see what the snake saw, because that's what Voldemort was seeing.'  
He sighed in relief, 'That makes sense. I thought I was possessed or something like that.'  
'Now go to bed.', I ordered him.  
'Yes, ma'am', he saluted me mockingly and he went to his room.  
'Cheeky bastard.', I muttered, before I too went to my room

As I entered my room, I decided I was going to visit my mindscape. I sat in my usual meditational position and started breathing deeply. I soon spotted the familiar grey orb of pulsing energy. I stared at it for a while, realising it actually wasn't really energy, but rather grey electricity. I could see the sparks flying and some random arcs of lightning flying. I shook my head and entered my mindscape. It was huge, since I had divided it into three major areas. If a regular teenager was asked to describe my mindscape after having just entered there, he would say that it consisted of a mountain, a sea and a deep cave. If a professor on mythology was asked however, he would say that it was based on the domains of the three most powerful gods in Greek mythology. Mount Olympus for Zeus, the sea for Poseidon and the cave leading to the underworld for Hades. My happiest memories were in the underworld, the regular ones were in the sea and my biggest fears were on Mount Olympus. There was a rune stone exact in the middle between the three areas. I walked to it and my three assistants appeared, one for each area. They each represented their domain very good. The one of Mount Olympus, my nightmares and fears, was Tonks wearing a sky-blue dress and wielding a lightning bolt. The one who stood for normal memories was my brother though he looked different. He was taller, his hair shoulder-length, wore a toga and most importantly, he was wielding a trident. The one representing my happiest memories was the first person, aside from my brother, to care for me. It was Bellatrix, who was wielding a two-handed sword made of black metal. They each bowed to me. When I was a kid, I was absolutely fascinated with Greek Mythology, so when I had to design my mindscape, I based it on the domains of the Big Three. They also referred to themselves as Zeus, Poseidon and Hades respectively, despite Bellatrix or Tonks being female.  
'Zeus, you look different.', I said. Up until now, she hadn't looked like Tonks. No, she had looked like what I thought Mum looked like.  
'Indeed, mistress Thalia.', Zeus acknowledged.  
'How did this happen?', I inquired curiously.  
'Your perceptions changed, mistress.', Hades answered, 'It was your will that the one you loved most became the guardian of your fears and nightmares. Until a month ago this was indeed Lily.  
'But you fell in love with the Auror.', Poseidon continued, 'So your mind adapted itself to fit your emotions.'  
'I see. I must visit the Box.', I said and they became wary.  
'Very well, mistress', Zeus answered wearily while Hades and Poseidon returned to their domains.  
I followed Zeus up the mountain, avoiding the memories stored their until at the very top I saw the prison. When we reached the prison, I saw the form my insanity had taken inside. It was me, yet not me. Her eyes were a vivid purple, her face was scarred and set into a permanent scowl that twisted into a smile as she saw me.  
'Hello, Thalia.', the warped image of myself said.  
'Silence, Titan.', Zeus bellowed. It makes sense that she refers to her as a titan, because as the titans were the enemies of the gods, so is this entity my greatest adversary.  
'Vesania.', I greeted, I then looked at Zeus, 'Leave us.'  
She looked at me warily before obeying my order, leaving to a place where she could not overhear my conversation, but still be there in a heartbeat.  
'What is it that you wish, Thalia?', Vesania asked amused.  
'I'm here to make a deal.', I said.  
Vesania raised her eyebrow, clearly intrigued.  
'I know that you will escape sooner or later.', I began and the image representing my insanity gleefully nodded., 'But what if I let you out more often?', I asked.  
'What's the catch?', Vesania asked, eyes narrowed.  
'You have to follow a set of rules.', I said and she began snarling.  
'Insanity does not follow rules.', she growled.  
'It's nothing elaborate. It only affects who you can attack, not how.', I elaborated.  
'So in return for me letting your chosen people alone, I get to play more often?', the spectre asked curiously.  
'Yes, all I ask is that you leave certain people alone and that you don't come out unless needed.' I realised what I said was wrong, just as I finished saying it.  
'I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING WEAPON, TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE!', Vesania roared  
'That is not how I meant it, I meant that you don't come out when I'm in the middle of children or something like that.' I quickly said and she calmed down.  
'I can only come out with Death Eaters you mean.' Vesania snorted and I slowly nodded.  
She scrutinized me and then slowly nodded, a grin spreading on her face, 'I believe we have an agreement, Thalia.'

I realized I had been meditating for 6 hours, so I made my way downstairs. They sent us our trunks while we were eating lunch, so we could dress as Muggles for the trip to St Mungo's. Everybody except Harry was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their robes into jeans and sweatshirts, as I had already changed. When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort us across London, we greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground. Tonks was very interested in Harry's vision of the attack on Arthur, something Harry was not remotely interested in discussing.  
'There isn't any Seer blood in your family, is there?' I heard her inquire curiously, as I sat on her right while Harry sat on her left on a train rattling towards the heart of the city.  
'No, ' said Harry.  
'No, ' said Tonks musingly, 'no, I suppose it's not really prophecy you're doing, is it? I mean, you're not seeing the future, you're seeing the present: it's odd, isn't it? Useful, though:'  
I grabbed her hand and when she looked at me, I whispered into her ear: 'Don't talk about it yet, he's still beating himself up about it. I managed to talk him through the worst, but this he has to go through by himself.'  
She nodded, looking a bit embarrassed and I have to say the red on her cheeks made her look adorable. As the train shook, I got another whiff of her unique scent: Rain and flowers. Absolutely amazing. When we got out at the next stop, a station in the very heart of London, Harry let Fred and George get between him and Tonks and I, who was leading the way. We all followed her up the escalator, Moody clunking along at the back of the group, his bowler tilted low and one gnarled hand stuck in between the buttons of his coat, clutching his wand. When we returned to ground level, I realized I was still holding Tonks' hand, and I was sure that she knew, but she didn't say anything, so I didn't either. I then heard my brother ask Mad-Eye where St Mungo's was hidden.  
'Not far from here, ' grunted Moody as they stepped out into the wintry air on a broad store-lined street packed with Christmas shoppers. I was sure his eye was rolling in all directions under the tilted hat. 'Wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital. Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry - wouldn't be healthy. In the end they managed to get hold of a building up here. Theory was, sick wizards could come and go and just blend in with the crowd.'  
'Here we go, ' said Moody a moment later.  
We had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge 6z DowseLtd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'. Harry distinctly heard a large woman laden with plastic shopping bags say to her friend as they passed, 'It's never open, that place:'  
'Right, ' said Tonks, letting go of my hand and beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modelling a green nylon pinafore dress. When she let go of my hand, I felt a distinct loss of warmth  
'Everybody ready?'  
We nodded, clustering around her. Moody gave Harry another shove between the shoulder blades to urge him forward and Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass.  
'Wotcher, ' she said, 'we're here to see Arthur Weasley.'  
I thought it was a bit absurd for Tonks to expect the dummy to hear her talking so quietly through a sheet of glass, with buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. Then I reminded myself that dummies couldn't hear anyway. Next second, my eyes widened a fraction in surpise and my brother's mouth opened in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and Tonks had seized Ginny by her elbow, took my hand again and stepped right through the glass . Molly, Fred, George and Ron followed after us. We were followed by Harry and Moody a few moments later. We were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the centre of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated so horribly, that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's. I noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.  
'Are they doctors?' I heard my brother ask Ron quietly.  
'Doctors?' said Ron, looking startled. Those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah, they're Healers.'  
'Over here!' called Molly above the renewed clanging of the warlock in the corner, and we followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like: A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER. There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labelled:  
"Dilys Derwent, St Mungo's Healer, I722-1741 Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I74I-1750"  
Dilys was eyeing the Weasley party closely as though counting them. Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.  
'It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow - they're eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH - get them off. ' He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.  
'The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?' said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. 'You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!'  
As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, the Weasley party moved forward a few steps and Harry read the floor guide:  
ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS: Ground floor; Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc. CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES: First floor; Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.  
MAGICAL BUGS: Second floor; Contagious maladies, e. G. Dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrojungulus, etc.  
POTION AND PLANT POISONING: Third floor; Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable 2, etc.  
SPELLDAMAGE: Fourth floor; Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc.  
VISITORS' TEAROOM / HOSPITAL SHOP: Fifth floor  
IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOMEWITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.  
A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now.  
'I'm here to see Broderick Bode!' he wheezed.  
'Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time, ' said the witch dismissively. 'He's completely addled, you know - still thinks he's a teapot. Next!'  
A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.  
'Fourth floor, ' said the witch, in a bored voice, without asking, and the man disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding his daughter like an oddly shaped balloon.  
'Next!'  
Molly moved forward to the desk.  
'Hello, ' she said, 'my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward thismorning, could you tell us -?'  
'Arthur Weasley?' said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. 'Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward.'  
'Thank you, ' said Molly. 'Come on, you lot. '  
We followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as we passed one door, and every now and then we heard distant wailing. We climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten:  
Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck.  
Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.  
'We'll wait outside, Molly, ' Tonks said. 'Arthur won't want too many visitors at once: it ought to be just the family first. 'Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions. I nodded my agreement and leaned against the wall too, while still holding Tonks' hand. Harry, however, got dragged in by Molly.  
Tonks came to lean next to me and put her head on my shoulder.  
'I'm a bit tired, so I hope you don't mind.', she said, while closing her eyes.  
's Okay.', I said quietly. I studied her a bit closer. She did have some circles under her eyes. When I looked questioningly at Moody he grunted.  
'She had an early shift this morning and was supposed to be in bed by now. But she got called in by Dumbledore to escort you lot.', he said in his gravelly voice, his disapproval clear in his voice.  
Tonks had fallen asleep and almost fell until I quickly put my arm around her waist to secure her. Moody conjured a couch for us and I quickly set her down, her head still on my shoulder. After a few minutes, I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny exit the room just as Molly began screaming about muggle medicine being inadequate.  
'What happened?', I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Tonks.  
'Mr Weasley had stitches and they didn't work, since the snake venom kept dissolving them.', Harry answered as quietly  
'Mum had kittens when she heard that.', Ginny added snickering.  
The twins conjured a couch in front of mine and sat down along with Ginny.  
'What's with her?', George asked, pointing at Tonks, who was still sleeping on my shoulder.  
'Late shift apparently.' I answered absently.  
The twins nodded in understanding and we just sat in companionable silence.  
After that Molly came outside and called for Moody and Tonks. I shook her slightly until she woke up.  
She blinked at me for a second before recognition flared in her eyes, which were emerald green in colour today, and she sleepily asked: 'Where am I?'  
'Hospital', I answered, 'You were tired, so you decided my shoulder was the perfect pillow and took a nap.', I continued with a teasing grin.  
Tonks blushed: 'Sorry, 'bout that.'  
's Okay.', I said, turning serious, 'You look like you really need it.'  
'Yeah', she said yawning. 'I feel like I could sleep for ages.'  
'Come with us to HQ and you can crash in my room, if you'd like.', I offered.  
'Don't want to be a bother.', she said, ducking her head.  
'You won't be, I promise.', I said, smiling gently.  
'Fine then.', Tonks acquiesced.  
Tonks then followed Molly, who was getting rather impatient.  
Harry raised his eyebrow at me, smirking and I flipped him off. He mockingly raised his hands in surrender.  
'Want to hear what they're saying?', Fred asked us, and we all nodded.  
'Looking for these?' said George, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-coloured string.  
'You read my mind, ' said Fred, grinning. 'Let's see if St Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on itsward doors, shall we?'  
He and George disentangled the string and separated six Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. My brother hesitated to take one.  
'Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you.'  
Grinning in spite of himself, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the twins had done.  
'OK, go!' Fred whispered. The flesh-coloured strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, I could hear nothing, then I jumped as I heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside me.  
'-they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur. But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?'  
'I reckon he sent it as a lookout, ' growled Moody, 'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?'  
'Yes, ' said Molly. She sounded rather uneasy. 'You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this. '  
'Yeah, well, ' said Moody, 'there's something funny about the Potter kids, we all know that. '  
'Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning, ' whispered Molly.  
'Course he's worried, ' growled Moody. 'The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him -'  
I pulled the string out my ear to look at my brother and I shook my head. He gave me a hopeless look and I glared at him, until he gave in and returned my nod weakly. The rest was looking at him fearfully.

On the train ride home, Tonks had fallen asleep again on my shoulder. When we arrived at our station, I tried to wake her up, but she didn't stay awake, so I cast a Feather light charm on her and carried her to Grimmauld Place Bridal style. When Molly looked at me confused, I told her that I had told Tonks that she could stay in my room. The Weasley matriarch just nodded. I carried her upstairs, but the Feather light charm was wearing of, because I could feel her getting heavier. I quickly put her on my bed, took of her jacket and shoes, and then tucked her in. I put her wand on my nightstand and, checking if she was still asleep, gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.  
I then sat on the couch in the corner and started to practise my Animagus again. It was well into the night when I triggered something I hadn't expected. I heard a loud _Crack_ in my back and a stabbing pain. I tried to hold in my cry of pain, but a soft whimper still escaped. I quickly looked at Tonks, but she was still sleeping deeply. I quietly walked to a mirror and stood there staring. There were wings on my back. I wasn't even trying to form my wings. I studied them and they looked huge, I think they were 4m in diameter. I focused hard and I could feel the wings slowly retract into my back. After they were gone, I touched my back and I could feel two scars I didn't have before. One on each shoulder blade. This was enough for tonight, so I decided to go to bed. But when I had changed, I remembered Tonks . I chewed my lip for a moment, then decided to expand the bed. I crawled in, on the edge of my side, and fell asleep.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was very comfortable. Was my pillow always this good? Warm, soft, breathing….. I stiffened. Breathing? I opened my eyes and looked up, to see a pair of steel grey eyes looking at me.  
'Hi.', I squeaked.  
'Hi', Tonks answered, eyes filled with mirth. 'You know, if you sleep with me, you should at least ask me out.'  
'I-I didn't mean to-', I started to stutter and Tonks burst into laughter.  
'It's okay, Thal.', she assured me and I calmed down.  
'Well.', I said, regaining my composure, 'if you ever get fired as an Auror, I'll hire you as my pillow. You're very comfy.'  
I shifted a bit and I could feel Tonks' arm around my waist.  
The Auror snorted, 'I'm honoured.'  
'You should be.', I replied pompously, 'Not everybody can be a pillow for a person as awesome as me.'  
She swatted at me, grinning. 'Git.'  
'Meh, you know you love me.', The words shot out of my mouth before I could help it and I looked at her, waiting for her reaction.  
She sighed dramatically. 'Yes, I do, despite your terrible sense of humour.'  
'Oh, you wound me, be still my beating heart.', I deadpanned.  
'What time is it?', I asked after a while.  
'6.30 in the morning.', she answered.  
'I'm going to shower.'  
'Sure,', she said, 'I'll go after you.'  
I took some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. After a nice shower, I made my way back to my room.  
'If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes?', I offered.  
'Thanks, Thal.', the Metamorph grinned and took the shirt and jeans I offered her. She then left to take a shower. I made way downstairs to have some breakfast. Sometime later, Tonks came downstairs.  
'No work today?', I asked her.  
'My shift starts in the afternoon.', she answered, while preparing her breakfast.  
I nodded and finished rest of the morning was spent in the library. We both read some books on the couch and I was elated that she put her legs in my lap, so she could lie down. When she left for work, I returned to my room to continue working on my Animagus form. I figured if I continued working on it whenever I could, it would take me a shorter time to achieve the transformation. And worrying about Tonks. She seemed casual about when I held her hand yesterday, or when I woke up in her arms. Did that mean that she liked me too? Or maybe it didn't matter to her? Was I just a friend? Was she interested in me? Should I tell her about my feelings? These questions kept haunting me the next four days.

On the 23rd, I got a letter from Gringott's.

_Lady Potter,  
I think it might be interesting for you to know, that we have found your parents will. We would advise you come alone, but since these are dangerous times, you may bring one person for protection. It would be best if you come today or tomorrow at the latest.  
Greetings,  
Winehammer, Manager of the Potter account._

My parents ' will. I needed to go there, but who could I take? The only adults here at the moment were Sirius and Molly. Just then, Tonks entered the kitchen. I quickly took her apart.  
'You busy?', I asked her.  
'No, my shift just ended.', she replied.  
'Good, can you come with me to Gringott's?', I inquired.  
She shrugged and nodded.  
'Thanks.', I said gratefully.  
I took her hand and led her outside. I Apparated us to Diagon Alley and we made our way to Gringott's.  
We entered the bank and made our way to an available teller.  
The goblin looked at me and asked: 'Can I help you, Lady Potter?'  
'Yes, I have an appointment with Winehammer.'  
'Very well,', the goblin said monotonously, 'follow me.'  
We followed the goblin down several corridors, until we reached the office of Winehammer.  
When we entered, it was clear that he was already expecting me.  
'Greetings, Lady Potter.', Winehammer said.  
I nodded my greeting.  
'Before we begin, Lady Potter,', the goblin began, 'do you think that miss Tonks should be present for this?'  
'Yes, I trust her implicitly.', I said decisively and Tonks smiled at me.  
'Very well.', Winehammer said. 'This the will of you parents. Only to be viewed by the Head of House, meaning you.'  
He handed me a parchment.

_I, James William Potter __**and I, Lily Sarah Evans,**__  
being sound of body and mind, declare this to be our final will and testament. We fear we do not have a lot of time left in this life, so we are making sure that you, our children, are cared for. In the event that we do not survive this infernal war, everything goes to our eldest child, Thalia Violet Potter. This includes 4 letters. Two letters by me and Lily for Thalia and the same for Harry. Also, we request that the following people gain custody of our children:  
1) Sirius Black  
2) Amelia Bones  
3) Frank & Alice Longbottom  
4) Michael & Vivian Greengrass  
We prefer that they are not be given to the Dursley's for the simple fact that they abhor magic. __**Indeed, I love my sister, but I would not trust her with my children.**__  
Signed,  
James William Potter __**Lily Sarah Evans**_

I looked up at the goblin and he gave me another piece of parchment.  
_Holdings Of The Potter Family.  
__Property:  
Potter Manor, Cardiff, Wales. (Fidelius)  
Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England (Destroyed/Memorial)_

Financial:  
150.067.334 Galleons  
5 Sickles  
1 Knut  
Vault number: 101

'Holy shit.', I breathed. Why did I not know this? Shouldn't the executor of the will have contacted me?  
A suspicion crawled into my mind: 'Winehammer, who executed their will?'  
'It was never written down but I think it was-.', he started  
'Dumbledore.', I growled.  
The goblin nodded.  
'Can you prove it?', I asked, trembling in rage.  
'I'm sorry, Lady Potter, but I cannot', the goblin said, truly sounding apologetic.  
I took the letters from my parents and began briskly walking out of the office with Tonks on my heels.  
'Hey, you okay?', she asked.  
I didn't answer, I was too busy controlling my temper. I was nearly outside when I realised I couldn't hold it in anymore. I spun to Apparate and Tonks grabbed my arm just before I Disapparated. We appeared in the Scottish Highlands, and there were no people around for at least 10 km. I told Tonks to stay back, I ran as far away as I could.  
And then I _exploded_.

**AN: And this is chapter 6 everybody. Now to answer some questions you may have:  
The mindscape: I know it sounds ridiculously big, but don't forget it IS her mind. The mind is infinite, so I like to think you can make it REALLY big. And the Greek mythology is just my geekiness shining through (Xtra points for who guesses what the name Vesania means.)  
Her relationship with Tonks: It might move a little fast, I'm not sure, but don't forget that Tonks is a flirt and Thalia is still a teenager. She goes googly eyed at the most minor thing that Tonks does.  
And that's about it I guess. If any of you have questions, or ****CONSTRUCTIVE****criticism you can always review or PM me. The next chapter should be out by Thursday or Friday. So R&R.**

_DarkLadyNym_


	8. Chapter 7: I Lose My Cool

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't go to school anymore.**

**Chapter 7: I lose my cool**

When I Disapparated, I had only one goal in mind: To release my anger. I could feel it burning in my veins. My magic was screaming to be released, to destroy the one who did this to us. I had to get it out. Tonks tagging along, was a problem though. I had to control it more, or else I might hurt her. So I told her to stay back, ran away as far as I could and released my anger in a storm of magic. It was if I was a passenger in my own body. I threw lightning bolts, fireballs, I caused explosions and even summoned a tornado. I continued venting my rage, while cursing Dumbledore's name, and when I was completely spent, I collapsed. Tonks started coming towards me when she saw me collapse and even from this distance, I could see her worried expression.  
'WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?', she screamed when she reached me.  
'I…. needed…..to….vent…..my…anger.', I said exhausted.  
'You call blowing up the landscape venting?', the Metamorph asked with a raised eyebrow.  
I looked around and my eyes widened in shock. The area was filled with crater, scorch marks everywhere, deep groves in the earth from the tornado and the air reeked of ozone and sulphur.  
'Lot of anger.', I answered drily.  
'What happened?', she asked.  
'I'll tell you when we're in my room, it's bloody cold out here.', I said, feeling the chill spread through my body.  
Tonks nodded, took my arm and Apparated us to Grimmauld Place. When we arrived, we quickly went to my room and luckily nobody saw us.  
'So what was that all about, huh?', the Auror asked as we entered my room.  
'Do you know where I grew up?', I asked her.  
She nodded, ' With your aunt and uncle, yeah?'  
'Right in one. But according to my parents' will, I wasn't supposed to grow up there.'  
'With who, then?', Tonks frowned.  
'Sirius, followed by Amelia Bones and then the Greengrasses. It explicitly stated that me and my brother should be kept away from the Dursley's.', I explained.  
'Okay,', she started, 'I can see why you're angry with Dumbledore since he dumped you there, but I couldn't have been that bad, could it?'  
As her answer, I took of my sweater, T-shirt and bra.  
'Whoa, what're you doing?', she asked me, averting her eyes.  
'Showing you how bad it was.', was my simple reply and I turned around.  
I heard her gasp and I flinched when she touched the scars on my back. She quickly withdrew her hand when she felt me flinch.  
'Sorry', she whispered.  
''s Okay', I said quietly and a moment later I could feel her touching the scars again.  
Her hands actually soothed me and I relaxed.  
'How the fuck did this happen, Thalia?', Tonks asked her voice quiet but filled with rage.  
'Which one?', I asked glumly.  
'The burn.'  
'I was 7 and I said something stupid. Vernon got angry, heated his college ring in the fireplace and then pressed it into my lower back.', I answered monotonously.  
'Are those stab wounds?', she asked horrified.  
'No, he threw me through a window when I was 4 and I got cut by the glass.'  
'The whip marks?'  
'Over the years he used his belt a lot.'  
'And the FREAK scar?'  
'That one he gave me a month before I got arrested. He said that I should always be reminded of what I truly am.'  
I felt her arms wrap around me and her head rest on my shoulder. Her hair was a mousy brown.  
'What did he do to Harry?', she asked apprehensively.  
'Almost nothing. I took every chance I got to focus his anger on me-'  
'So he wouldn't harm your brother.', she finished sadly and I nodded.  
'I'm so sorry.', she said and when I looked at her, I could see that she was crying.  
'You've got nothing apologize for, Nym.', I said, wiping her tears away with my thumb, the nickname slipping out.  
'Nym?', she asked with a watery smile.  
'Yeah, since you hate your full first name.', I answered carefully, 'No good?'  
'It's better than Nymph or something like that, I guess.', she said shrugging, 'I must look like an idiot for crying.', she added, her hair turning a deep blue.  
I turned to face her, still keeping her arms around me.  
'First of all: you don't look like an idiot for crying; It shows me you care about me.', I said smiling gently, 'and second: you could never look like an idiot.'  
She shifted her face into looking like Lucius Malfoy.  
'Meh, you're still hotter.', I said, my smile turning mischievous.  
She changed back to herself laughing.  
'Why thank you, Lady Potter.', she said haughtily.  
'It's quite alright, Auror Tonks', I said pompously, turning my nose up.  
We both burst out into laughter.  
After that we sat quietly for some time until the silence was broken by Nym.  
'So, I'm enjoying the view and all.', she said grinning, 'but maybe you should put your shirt back on.'  
I blushed and quickly put a shirt on. When I sat back down Nym's arms came around me automatically it seems, judging by her surprised expression. I just leaned into her when she looked at me embarrassed.  
'Like I said,' I said tiredly, my exhaustion catching up to me, 'Best pillow ever.'  
The last thing I heard, was her soft chuckle, as I fell asleep.

That afternoon, I woke up in my bed. My wand was on my desk and next to it was a note.  
It read:  
_I have a date tonight so I put you in bed. We'll talk later ok?  
, Love Nym  
_When I read that, my heart lurched.  
I scowled: '_Does she like me or not? Is she just playing me? For fucks' sake, I hate not knowing.'  
_I went to the library to read, but I couldn't focus.  
Who is she going with? Where would they go? What would they do afterwards? If the date went bad, maybe I could comfort her? These questions kept occupying my mind. This lasted throughout the afternoon, so I quickly gave up on trying to read. There were the letters from my parents, but I didn't want to read them, not yet anyway. I gave the other two to Harry and he had disappeared into his room, no doubt reading those letters. My mind kept troubling itself well into the night. It was three in the morning when I decided to go downstairs for a drink. I entered the kitchen and saw Nym sitting there. She had a tumbler in her hand and a bottle of Firewhiskey was standing in front of her.  
She was wearing a black, backless dress with silver heels. She looked amazing, but the look in her eyes was one of sadness.  
'Hey, Nym.', I said quietly.  
Nym looked up when she heard my voice and gave a sad smile.  
'Hey, Thal', she said listlessly, the smile disappearing as fast as it had come.  
'What happened?', I asked.  
'I wouldn't want to bother you with my lack of a love life.', the Auror said glumly.  
I sat down next to her and began rubbing circles on the small of her back.  
'It's not a bother, Nym.', I said . 'Please tell me.'  
She sighed and dropped her head in her hands.  
'Fine, I'll tell you.', she gave in. ' But only if you keep rubbing, because that feels quite nice.'  
I nodded my agreement and she started telling.  
'At first it was a very good date. He was the perfect gentleman, took me to a good restaurant and everything. It was at the restaurant that everything went south though.  
'What happened?', I asked her.  
'Turns out, his ex-girlfriend was there too. I thought it was just a coincidence, but no. His ex, comes to our table, begging him to take her back and he agrees. Just dumps me in the middle of the restaurant and leaves with his ex.'  
'Wow, that pretty much sucks.'  
'Yeah, I know.', she sighed, 'Story of my life it seems.'  
'It can't be that bad?', I asked apprehensively.  
'They almost always want me to change into someone they want to have sex with and if they don't, something else ruins it. Nobody wants to date me for me.', the Metamorph said sadly.  
'Well, I know for a fact that isn't true.', I said.  
'Oh yeah, tell me the guy's name then.', she said, turning her head to look at me.  
'It isn't a guy.', I said carefully. Her response to this was going to decide if I'd tell her or not.  
'A girl?', she said surprised. 'Huh, never really thought about dating a girl.'  
'So you wouldn't be against it?', I asked her, hope beginning to stir within me.  
'I don't know.', she said pensively, 'I never met a girl I've wanted a relationship with.'  
I tried to not let it show, but I did feel a small stab in my heart  
I quickly stood up to get a glass. When I sat back down, I filled it with Firewhiskey and drank it in one gulp. It burned when going down my throat and it reduced my heartache somewhat.  
'You okay?', she asked me amused.  
'Yeah.', I choked out, 'I just needed a drink.'  
'Okay, now tell me the name of the girl you think would date me for me.', she said, bouncing a bit in her chair.  
I took another drink, stood up and walked to the door.  
'Hey, tell me.', Nym, no, Tonks said affronted.  
As I left the kitchen, I said over my shoulder: 'It's me, Tonks.'  
And leaving a stunned Metamorph sitting in the kitchen, I made my way back to my room.

My sleep that night was filled with nightmares of me confessing to Tonks and her rejecting me. I woke up later than usual and I could still feel the pain in my chest. Today it was Christmas. Hooray (insert heavy sarcasm). I wasn't really in a festive mood and yes, I might be 17, at the moment though, I was perfectly content to sulk like a 5-year old. The others were planning to go visit Arthur and when Harry stuck his head in to ask if I was coming, I told him I was staying home. Whether it was the tone of my voice or the expression on my face, he didn't ask any questions and I was grateful to him for that. I ran her words through my mind again and again, until I came to two possible conclusions:  
Conclusion 1: She never thought about dating a girl so she didn't think about me in that way.  
or  
Conclusion 2: She really wasn't interested in me.  
Of course I was rooting for option 1.  
I made my way downstairs and saw Sirius sitting in the kitchen.  
'Hey Siri.', I greeted him.  
'Hey kid, you okay?', he asked.  
'Meh.', I shrugged a bit listlessly.  
'What's the problem?', Sirius asked, looking closely at me.  
'Relationship problems.', I said, smiling a bit when he recoiled in mock-horror.  
'So having troubles with the boys, eh?', he grinned teasingly.  
'No.', I said and he looked at me confused.  
'Then what's the problem if you don't have trouble with bo-.', he suddenly stopped and looked like someone punched him. 'Girls?', he asked weakly.  
I nodded grinning. 'I'd rather have my twins upstairs than downstairs.'  
He barked a laugh, 'I completely agree.'  
'So, who's the lucky lady that has caught your emerald eye, hmmmm?', he asked mischievously.  
'Oh, you know her, Siri.', I answered.  
'I do?', he asked, playing along.  
'Uhu.'  
'Tell me already.', the Dogfather whiningly said.  
'Well let's put it like this, if I married her, I'd have to call you cousin.'  
Sirius' eyes widened, 'You're talking about Tonks?'  
I nodded smiling, which turned into a frown.  
'Then why are you so sad? Did she reject you?', he inquired.  
'No, not exactly.'  
'Does she know?', he asked  
'Yeah, I told her last night.'  
'Tell me what happened.', he said.  
'Well,', I began, 'last night I came downstairs to see Tonks sitting in the kitchen. She was wearing a dress, so I figured she just had a date. But the bottle of Firewhiskey in front of her told me that it wasn't a good one. I comforted her and when she told that she would never meet someone decent, I said I know at least one person. When she asked for the guy's name, I told her it wasn't a guy. She seemed surprised, but not opposed to dating a girl. It was when she said that she had never met a girl that she wanted to date, that I doubted about telling her. So I compromised and I told her that it was me I was referring to and I left the kitchen.'  
'You didn't stay for her reaction?', he asked and I shook my head in the negative.  
'Why not?', he asked disbelievingly.  
'I didn't want see her reject me, so I had to get out of there. I wasn't even going to tell her, but she kept asking for the of the girl who was interested in her that I gave in and then I left.', I explained glumly.  
'I need a drink.', Sirius sighed and Summoned 2 glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. He filled the two glasses and gave one to me. We sat there drinking for half an hour until 4 owls tapped the window. I opened it and the four owls entered. They were each carrying packages. I untied them and the owls stayed, clearly waiting for an answer. This were Christmas presents, and I was surprised to see my name on the packages. Hey, I never had a Christmas present before in my life, so I was actually excited. I had presents but no owl, so I hadn't figured out how I would get it to them. I quickly went to my room and got their presents out of my trunk. For Daphne, I had enchanted a diary so that it would only open for her, never run out of pages, always returned to her trunk if it was out of it for an extended period of time without being written in and that it could only be read by her when she opened it. It was perfect for a private girl like her. For Alex, I had bought tickets for a concert of Metallica, because she was a huge fan, despite being a Pureblood . For the paranoid Blaise, I had bought a ring that could identify if there was anything lethal about his food and for Tracey, I had bought a trunk filled with pranks. I miniaturized all their gifts and gave them to their respective owls. Then I opened my gifts. Daphne had given me a silver watch. Tracey had given me a book I had been looking for, Blaise gave me a pair of sunglasses that were enchanted to see wards and Alex sent me t-shirts of rockbands that I liked, but still didn't have.  
'Gifts from your friends?', Sirius asked curiously.  
I nodded my head, still looking a bit awed.  
'You look like this is the first time you had Christmas presents.', he snorted.  
I glanced away.  
'This IS your first time isn't it?', Sirius asked shocked.  
I nodded, looking down.  
'Damn Dursley's.', he said.  
'It doesn't matter, Siri.', I said.  
'Of course it matters.', Sirius said agitated. 'Every kid should have presents on Christmas.'  
'Yeah, well tell that to the Dursley's.', I said scowling. 'I'm going upstairs.'  
Sirius nodded and I made my way to my room. There was a package sitting on my pillow that hadn't been there when I came to get my friends' presents. When I looked at the card, I saw it was from Tonks.  
_Thalia,  
I thought it over and we need to talk before the end of break,  
Nym  
_What does she mean about talking? Will she accept? Rejection? Fuck, I never should've told her, she's going to say no. I can feel it. Sighing I opened the gift. It was a picture. It was taken when I was still sleeping in Tonks' arms. You could see that she was levitating the camera, and the dreadful mischievous smile on her face as she looked at my sleeping form.  
I eyed the medallion on my nightstand that I had gotten for her. It was silver with a white stone in the centre of it the size of a grapefruit. The stone was spelled to assume the colour of Tonks' hair. If her hair was green, it turned into an emerald, when red it turned into a ruby and so on. I believe you get the picture. I felt a bit bad for not sending it to her. So I quickly wrote a note saying that I would see her the last day of the holidays , took the medallion and note and focused on Tonks. I Apparated into a small flat in what looked to be downtown London and I could hear Tonks singing in the shower. I spelled my shoes to be silent and quickly put the medallion and the note on her bed. I waited until I heard the shower stop and then Disapparated with an extra loud bang. The rest of the day went by quickly, with Harry and the rest returning in the afternoon. I gave Harry a wand holster and he gave me a black ring that could shift into a Pensieve. When I asked him where he got it, he just winked and said, 'Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies.'  
I was very grateful for the Pensieve. I could analyse memories far better than in my mindscape, because in my mindscape I had to feel the emotions accompanying the memory as well.  
I didn't see a lot of Morrigan though, in fact I hadn't seen her since we arrived here. Strange, perhaps she was hunting mice or rats. When I went to bed that night, I was truly hopeful that Tonks would accept me. But then again, I was as cynical as Snape, so I didn't harbour to much of it.

The next morning, I went downstairs and I saw Kreacher for the first time since I had arrived at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, it transpired, had been lurking in the attic. Sirius said he had found him up there, covered in dust, no doubt looking for more relics of the Black family to hide in his cupboard. Though Sirius seemed satisfied with this story, it made me uneasy. Kreacher seemed to be in a better mood on his reappearance, his bitter muttering had subsided somewhat and he submitted to orders more docilely than usual, though once or twice I caught the house-elf staring at my brother avidly, but always looking quickly away whenever he saw that Harry had noticed. I did not mention my vague suspicions to Sirus, whose cheerfulness was evaporating fast now that Christmas was over. As the date of our departure back to Hogwarts drew nearer, he became more and more prone to what Molly called 'fits of the sullens', in which he would become taciturn and grumpy, often withdrawing to Buckbeak's room for hours at a time. His gloom seeped through the house, oozing under doorways like some noxious gas, so that all of us became infected by it. I could see that Harry didn't want to leave Sirius again with only Kreacher for company. Then, on the very last day of the holidays, something happened that I hadn't expected. I was sitting in the kitchen with Sirius and Molly when Snape walked in.  
'What're you doing here, Snape?', Sirius spat.  
'And a good day to you too, mutt.', Snape drawled and then inclined his head at me. 'Miss Potter.'  
'Professor.', I returned the nod.  
'You still haven't told me what you're doing here.', Sirius said impatiently.  
Snape said nothing but took a letter from his cloak and gave it to Sirius. The dog Animagus ripped the letter open and started reading. With each line he read, Sirius' frown became deeper and deeper.  
'So,' Sirius began as he had finished the letter. 'Dumbledore wants you to teach Harry Occlumency.'  
Snape nodded and Molly went to get Harry.  
'Why you?', Sirius asked incensed.  
'Because I am a master Occlumens, mutt.', Snape said drily, 'I thought even your simple mind was capable of coming to that single rational conclusion. It seems I was mistaken.', he smirked.  
'Couldn't Dumbledore do it himself?', Sirius asked.  
I had to keep in my retort to that question and just let Snape answer it.  
'No, it seems he cannot.', Snape silkily retorted and Sirius glared at him.  
Just then my brother pushed open the kitchen door and came in. The silence between Sirius and Snape was heavy with mutual dislike.  
'Er, ' said Harry, to announce his presence.  
Snape looked around at him, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair. 'Sit down, Potter.'  
'You know, ' said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and to the ceiling, 'I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see. '  
An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius and me, facing Snape across the table.  
'I was supposed to see you alone, Potter, ' said Snape, a sneer curling his mouth,  
'but Black -'  
'I'm his godfather.' said Sirius, louder than ever.  
'And your sister-'  
'With all due respect, but I'm not going anywhere.', I said polite but decisive  
'I am here on Dumbledore's orders, ' said Snape, whose voice, by contrast to Sirius', was becoming more and more quietly waspish, 'but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel: involved. ''What's that supposed to mean?' said Sirius, letting his chair fall back on to all four legs with a loudbang.  
'Merely that I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful, 'Snape laid a delicate stress on the word, 'for the Order. '  
It was Sirius's turn to flush and I frowned.  
Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry.  
'The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency thisterm. '  
'Study what?' said Harry blankly.  
Snape's sneer became more pronounced. 'Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. '  
'Why do I have to study Occlu- thing?' he blurted out.  
'Occlumency, Harry.', I corrected him quietly and Snape nodded.  
'Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea, ' said Snape smoothly. 'You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You un-derstand?'  
'Yes, ' said Harry. 'Who's going to be teaching me?'  
Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I am, ' he said.  
I could see my brother panicking. Extra lessons with Snape - what on earth had he done to deserve this? He looked quickly round at Sirius for support.  
'Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?' asked Sirius again, aggressively. 'Why you?'  
'I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks, ' said Snape silkily. 'I assure you I did not beg for the job. ' He got to his feet. 'I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them. '  
He turned to leave, his black travelling cloak billowing behind him.  
'Wait a moment, ' said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.  
Snape turned back to face us, sneering. 'I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time.'  
'I'll get to the point, then, ' said Sirius, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, I noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what I was sure was the handle of his wand. 'If Ihear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to. '  
'How touching, ' Snape sneered. 'But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?'  
'Yes, I have, ' said Sirius proudly.  
'Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him, ' Snape said sleekly. Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.  
'Sirius!' said Harry loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear him.  
'I've warned you, Snivellus, ' said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, 'I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better -'  
'Oh, but why don't you tell him so?' whispered Snape. 'Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?'  
'Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?'  
'Speaking of dogs, ' said Snape softly, 'did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time yourisked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform: gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hiding-hole in future, didn't it?'  
Sirius raised his wand.  
'NO!' Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. 'Sirius, don't!'  
'Are you calling me a coward?' roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.  
'Why, yes, I suppose I am, ' said Snape.  
'Harry - get - out - of - it!' snarled Sirius, pushing him aside with his free hand.  
I motioned to Harry to get out of the way as I drew my own wand. He looked at me pleadingly and I nodded. He sighed and got out of the way. Before either of them could curse each other I Disarmed them.  
'_Expelliarmus'_, I said and both their wands flew into my hand. When they turned to glare at me, their glares faltered because I was pointing my wand at them.  
'You will both start to act like fucking adults or I will fuck you both up myself, understood?', I snarled.  
Snape made to protest, but the sparks that shot out of my wand shut him up.  
'I SAID DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!', I bellowed.  
Sirius and Snape quickly nodded and Harry looked shocked that I would threaten them.  
The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Arthur walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas covered by a mackintosh.  
'Cured!' he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. 'Completely cured!'  
He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their hands raised into the air, Harry standing a little next to them looking a bit pale and me, pointing my wand at Snape and Sirius  
'Merlin's beard, ' said Arthur, the smile sliding off his face, 'what's going on here?'  
Both Sirius and Snape lowered their hands. I looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. I then threw their wands to their respective owner. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment.  
At the door he looked back. 'Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter. '  
And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.  
'What's been going on?' asked Arthur again.  
'Nothing, Arthur, ' said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. 'Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends. '  
I snorted and he gave me a quick glare.  
With what looked like an enormous effort, he smiled. 'So: you're cured? That's great news, really great. '  
'Yes, isn't it?' said Molly, leading her husband forward to a chair. 'Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?' she added, rather menacingly.  
'Yes, Molly, dear, ' said Arthur meekly.  
I shook my head amused and I made my way to the front door.  
'Where are you going?', asked Sirius, still a bit angry.  
'To clear up my situation.', I said evasively, but Sirius understood.  
'Ah, my young Padawan.', He said, trying to impersonate Obi-Wan, 'May the Magic be with you.'  
I mockingly bowed, 'Yes, my master.'  
And I left the house. I Apparated to Tonks' apartment and I appeared in the living room. She was sitting on the couch and looked a bit nervous.  
'You came.', she said, sounding equally relieved and anxious.  
'I told you I would.', I answered her.  
'Thanks for the medallion by the way.', she said.  
'No problem.', I answered, not looking at her.  
'Shit, this shouldn't be this awkward.', the Auror exhaled.  
'Yeah.'  
'Okay, come here.', she said and patted the seat next to her.  
I padded over and took a seat.  
'You're in love with me?', she asked after a while.  
I simply nodded, not knowing what to say.  
'While I'm flattered, I'm not sure I'm into girls.', she said.  
When she saw the hurt expression on my face, she quickly added: 'That's why I want to try something.'  
I frowned. 'What?'  
'Well, if we were a couple, we'd have to go further, yeah?', she said while leaning a bit closer to me.  
I nodded.  
'Well, I just need to see-', she trailed of as she leant closer.  
'Just'  
Her eyes turned steel grey as she kept leaning closer.  
'Need'  
Her hair turned black.  
'To'  
I could see her skin pale and feel her breath against my lips.  
'See'  
Her lips met mine and it felt like fireworks, no, explosions going off in my mind. They were soft and warm and they felt perfect against my own. After an eternity, at least it seemed that way to me, we parted.  
'Wow.', I said lazily, a goofy smile spreading on my face.  
'Yeah.', she said, a smaller but similar smile spreading on hers.  
'I would say best kiss ever, but I can't compare.', I said, still stunned.  
'I'm your first kiss?', the Auror asked surprised.  
'Uhu.', I said, goofy smile returning in full blast.  
'Well, that wasn't bad for your first time.', she smiled.  
'Thanks.', I squirmed a bit, 'So?'  
'We'll go slow.', she said.  
'We'll go as fast as you want.', I assured her smiling.  
'Well,', I began shyly, ' I know for a fact that there's a Hogsmeade weekend on the 14th of February.'  
'Is it sad to say, that that was one of the most romantic date offers I have ever had?', Nym said smiling wistfully.  
'No, it's not. They just never asked you then because they probably weren't serious about you.', I said smiling gently.  
'Maybe that's true.', she said pensively,' Anyway, sure, I'll be there.'  
'Great.', I said grinning and I leaned in but stopped halfway, looking at her inquisitively. When she caught me looking at her lips and then back, she rolled her eyes and met me where I had stopped. Our second kiss was maybe even better than the first.  
'Oh ,one last thing.', I said as we parted and Nym looked at me confused. 'Do we tell people about us?'  
'Not yet, we'll wait until after our first date.', she said.  
'Yeah, Sirius kind of already knows.', I admitted sheepishly.  
'How?', she asked sighing.  
'Well the night after I confessed to you about how I truly felt, I needed a sounding board and he was available.', I shrugged.  
'Fine, but only Sirius.', she warned me, 'Not even your brother can know until the 14th.'  
'Okay Nym, I won't tell anyone.', I said.  
'Good ,because I first want to have you to myself before people butt in.', she said winking.  
I beamed, said goodbye and Disapparated.  
When I walked in, Sirius looked at me.  
'How'd it go, kid?', he asked and everybody looked at me.  
I tried to look as glum as possible and Sirius looked sympathetically.  
'Well, you at least-', he trailed of as my goofy grin broke through.  
'Your problem is solved?', he said cryptically, as I quickly gestured to the others.  
'And then some.,' ,I sighed happily.  
'Good for you, kid.', Sirius said grinning.  
'Huh?', asked Remus confused.  
'Never mind, Moony.', I said and I skipped to my room.

That night's meal should have been a cheerful one, with Arthur back amongst us. I could tell Sirius was trying to make it so, yet when my brother's godfather was not forcing himself to laugh loudly at Fred and George's jokes or offering everyone more food, his face fell back into a moody, brooding expression. Harry was separated from him by Mundungus and Mad-Eye, who had dropped in to offer Arthur their congratulations and I was sitting next to Hermione. I wanted to talk to Sirius, to tell him he shouldn't listen to a word Snape said, that Snape was goading him deliberately and that the rest of them didn't think Sirius was a coward for remaining in Grimmauld Place. But I had no opportunity to do so, and, eyeing the ugly look on Sirius's face, I wondered occasionally whether I would have dared to mention it even if I had the chance. I heard my brother tell Ron and Hermione under his voice about having to take Occlumency lessons with Snape.  
'Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort, ' said Hermione at once. 'Well, you won't be sorry not to have them anymore, will you?'  
'Extra lessons with Snape?' said Ron, sounding aghast. 'I'd rather have the nightmares!'  
We were to return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus the following day, escorted once again by Nym and Remus, both of whom were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I came down next morning. The adults seemed to have been mid-way through a whispered conversation as Harry opened the door; all of them looked round hastily and fell silent. I rolled my eyes and I could see Nym muffling her smile when she saw that. After a hurried breakfast, we all pulled on jackets and scarves . Against the chilly grey January morning. I had an unpleasant constricted sensation in my chest; I did not want to say goodbye to Sirius. I had a bad feeling about this parting; I didn't know, when we would next see each other and I felt it was incumbent upon me to say something to Sirius to stop him doing anything stupid - I was worried that Snape's accusation of cowardice had stung Sirius so badly he might even now be planning some foolhardy trip beyond Grimmauld Place. Before I could think of what to say, however, Sirius had beckoned Harry to his side.  
'I want you to take this, ' he said quietly to my brother, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Harry's hands.  
'What is it?' Harry asked.  
'A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. No, don't open it in here!' said Sirius, with a wary look at Molly, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear hand-knitted mittens. 'I doubt Molly would approve - but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?'  
'OK, ' said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of his jacket  
'Let's go, then, ' said Sirius, clapping Harry and me on the shoulder and smiling grimly, and before Harry or I could say anything else, We were heading upstairs, stopping before the heavily chained and bolted front door, surrounded by Weasleys.  
'Goodbye, Harry, take care, ' said Molly, hugging him, 'You too, Thalia.' And she hugged me too.  
'See you, Harry, and keep an eye out for snakes for me!' said Arthur genially, shaking his hand, then he turned to me and shook my hand too.  
'Right - yeah, ' said Harry distractedly; I saw Harry turn, looking into his godfather's face and opening his mouth to speak, but before he could do so Sirius was giving him a brief, one-armed hug, and saying gruffly, 'Look after yourself, Harry. '  
Next moment, I found myself being shunted out into the icy winter air, with Nym (today heavily disguised as a tall, tweedy woman with iron-grey hair) chivvying me and my brother down the steps. The door of number twelve slammed shut behind us. We followed Remus down the front steps. As we reached the pavement, I looked round. Number twelve was shrinking rapidly as those on either side of it stretched sideways, squeezing it out of sight. One blink later, it had gone.  
'Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better, ' said Nym, and I thought there was nervousness in the glance she threw around the square. Remus flung out his right arm. BANG. A violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of us, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.  
A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, 'Welcome to the -'  
'Yes, yes, we know, thank you, ' said Tonks swiftly. 'On, on, get on -'And she shoved me and my brother forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.  
'Ere - it's 'Any -!'  
'If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion, ' muttered Tonks menacingly, now shunting Ginny and Hermione forwards.  
'I've always wanted to go on this thing, ' said Ron happily, joining us on board and looking around. It was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Grimmauld Place; a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.  
'Looks like we'll have to split up, ' said Tonks briskly, looking around for empty chairs. 'Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back: Remus can stay with you. '  
She, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I proceeded up to the very top deck, where there were two unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus and three at the back. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, followed Harry, Ron and Hermione eagerly to the back. I saw heads turning as Harry passed and, when he sat down, I saw all the faces flick back to the front again. Nym and I made our way to the front of the bus, and when Shunpike collected our 11 Sickles, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement, then, just before it jumped with another tremendous BANG, I used a Sticking charm on mine and Nym's chairs. She looked at me gratefully when were thrown back, but didn't fall. I took her hand and she laced our fingers together, while I looked out of the window: we were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway.  
'Just outside Birmingham, ' I heard Stan say happily.  
The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside.  
BANG.  
Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way as we mounted the verges. From here we moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a viaduct surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud BANG.  
A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, which squeezed itself  
out of the way to avoid a collision. I could hear Stan ushering the unfortunate Madam Marsh out of the bus and the relieved murmurings of her fellow passengers on the second deck. The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until -  
BANG.  
We were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. I caught a glimpse of a tavern with a decapitated pigs head on its sign down its side street.  
Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts. Remus and Nym helped us off the bus with our luggage, then got off to say goodbye. I glanced up at the three decks of the Knight Bus and saw all the passengers staring down at us, noses flat against the windows.  
'You'll be safe once you're in the grounds, ' said Nym, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. 'Have a good term, OK?'  
'Look after yourselves, ' said Remus, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry last. 'And listen:" he lowered his voice while the rest of us exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Nym, but I could still hear him, 'Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all - Sirius included - want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?'  
'Yeah, all right, ' said Harry heavily, looking up into Remus' prematurely lined face. 'See you, then.'  
When Nym hugged me, she pressed a kiss in my neck, knowing that nobody would see.  
She then whispered in my ear as she withdrew: 'Bye babe, see you in February.'  
I nodded smiling and joined the rest. The seven of us struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging our trunks. Hermione was already talking about knitting a few elf hats before bedtime. I glanced back when they reached the oaken front doors; the Knight Bus had already gone and I half-wished, given that I had to wait a month to see Nym again, that I was still on board.

I spent most of the next month catching up with my friends. They loved the gifts that I had given them and I was pleased I could say the same. Blaise especially liked the ring I had bought for him and he never took it off. Daphne was also happy with her diary, since I heard her complain that her little sister kept stealing her current one. Alex was extremely content with her concert tickets and she had invited me to join her, but I couldn't. Tracey was already planning a prank on the Gryffindors. I also kept working on my Animagus. I could form my wings, arms and legs. I still had trouble with the horns, tail, body and face of the Gargoyle. I estimated I would be done by May at the latest. I spent a lot of time daydreaming about Nym too. This was usually when I was staring in front of me with a goofy smile on my face. Some people were already looking at me like I should be in a loony bin.  
It was at the end of January, that something happened that actually made me smile.  
"MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS"  
'Black?' I heard Harry say loudly and then Hermione shushing him.  
I started to read the article.  
_'The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already in-formed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. 'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sinus Black escaped, ' said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix_ _Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.'  
_My smile had grown as I read the article, but I quickly hid it before anybody saw it.  
'Something, funny?', Daphne asked.  
'No, I'm just happy.', I answered.  
'Why?', inquired Alex quietly.  
'Because my teacher is free.', I answered evasively, and only my friends understood who I meant.  
'Oh yeah,' Tracey said, 'I could see why you're happy with that, but most people would call you insane.'  
'I am insane.', I said drily.  
'Touché', quipped Blaise.  
When we returned to the common room that night, we sat at our usual table in the corner. I saw Alex shooting covert glances at Daphne when she thought nobody was looking.  
'Alex, can I talk you for a sec?', I asked her and the quiet girl followed me confused.  
'Yeah?', the brunette asked.  
I put up a privacy ward, looked her straight in the eyes and I asked her, 'Do you like Daphne?'  
Whatever Alex was expecting, this clearly wasn't it.  
'Yes I like her.', she said, 'but only as a friend.', she quickly added.  
'Sure,', I said sarcastically, 'and Malfoy loves muggleborns. Don't lie to me.'  
'Fine,' Alex said exasperated, 'I like Daphne.'  
'Why don't you ask her out?', I asked her.  
'Are you joking me?', the brunette said glumly, 'If it wasn't for you, that girl wouldn't give me the time of day.'  
'Just ask her. The worst you could get Is a no.', I tried to convince her.  
She shook her head, 'No, I refuse to lose her friendship, because that's probably the only thing I'll ever have.'  
'Perhaps, or you could wise up and ask her out before you lose her.', I smirked as I saw that she was giving in.  
'But, but,', the brunette tried to counter me.  
'Come on,', I coaxed her.  
'Fine,' the quiet girl grumbled, 'but if I lose her friendship because of this, I'm gonna' kick your ass from here to Washington.'  
I mockingly raised my hands in surrender and undid the privacy ward.  
When we returned to our table I could see the brunette getting nervous, so I shot her a look.  
Alex took a deep breath and said, 'Daphne.'  
'Yes?', the raven haired girl looked up.  
'WouldyougowithmetoHogsmeadeo nthe14th?', Alex asked quickly.  
'What?', Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.  
'Would you go with me to Hogsmeade on the 14th?', Alex enunciated slowly.  
'As what?', the Ice Princess of Slytherin inquired.  
'My date.', the quiet girl squeaked.  
Daphne scrutinized Alex and when the latter began to squirm in discomfort, she simply said: 'Sure.'  
Alex sat there with her mouth open and then it sunk in that Daphne had said yes. Then, with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on her face, she started bouncing in her chair like a kid in a candy store.  
'So Tracey,' I began and the girl mentioned looked at me nervously.  
'Yeah?, the mischievous girl asked apprehensively.  
'Who's your date?', I asked her.  
'Well,', she said stuttering, 'who's YOURS then?', she asked, obviously trying to divert the attention.  
'My girlfriend, so stop trying to divert the attention.', I smirked.  
I saw Blaise starting to ask me about my girlfriend but I silenced him with a look.  
'Nobody.', the girl muttered embarrassed.  
'Anybody catch your eye lately?', I asked her grinning.  
She said something under her breath.  
'What?', I asked her.  
Tracey sighed, 'Neville Longbottom.'  
'So, ask him out.', I said shrugging.  
'I can't', she said glumly.  
'Why not?', I asked confused.  
'Because he's in Gryffindor.', she said in a voice that implied it was obvious.  
'Since when do you care about that?'', I snorted.  
'I don't.', Tracey said quietly.  
'Good, so tomorrow you're going to ask Longbottom out. I know he won't care that you're a Slytherin.'  
Tracey nodded decisively.  
'Okay, now who's your girlfriend?', Blaise asked.  
'I can't tell you, she asked that we keep our relationship quiet for the time being.', I answered.  
'I can respect that.', Blaise said shrugging.  
'You're going with Bones.', I asked him and the olive skinned boy nodded smiling.  
'Now everybody has a date. I believe my work here is done.', I said, whilst striking a heroic pose.  
Tracey shot a stinging hex at me and I left for my room  
'Get out of here, stupid Cupid.', she said as I dodged her hex.

Tracey's way of asking someone out was very direct it seems. I heard that she caught Longbottom just as he returned from the Greenhouses, kissed him and then told him that he would be meeting her at 10 A.M. on Hogsmeade day to accompany her. The pudgy boy was stunned for several hours, as if he could not fathom that a girl, a pretty one at that, would be interested in him.

And so came the 14th. I was excited for my first date with Nym. I wish I had known that it would nearly turn into my death.

**AN: And I here is chapter 7. I got it out in one day since I have absolutely no life. I hope you like it and if you have any questions or constructive criticism, you can always leave a review or send me a P.M. I would also acknowledge lightbabe as my #1 fan. Thank you, your kind words have urged me to write more. So R&R  
**_DarkLadyNym_


	9. Chapter 8: I Meet Some Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: I don't want to own Harry Potter since there is no Thalia.**

**Chapter 8: I Meet Some Old Acquaintances**

I woke up with a big smile. Today was my first date with Nym. I put on my favourite blue shirt under a green sweater , my black jeans and my sneakers. I was going casual smart since our date wouldn't take place in Hogsmeade. I was going to take her to a movie in London. She had told me she was an watcher of movies, since she had discovered them and I was going to take her to see Broken Arrow. She was a huge fan of John Travolta after she had seen Grease. I made my way to the common room, but only Alex was downstairs. She was wringing her hands and worrying her lip.  
'You look 5 minutes away from a nervous breakdown, Alex.', I joked.  
She shot me a dirty look and kept pacing.  
'Relax.', I said. 'If you don't, you're not going to enjoy it.'  
'Easy for you to say.', I heard her mutter.  
I was going to say something else, but Daphne had just entered. Daphne looked amused when she saw that Alex had frozen with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face.  
'Good morning, Alex.', Daphne said, a nearly invisible smile on her face.  
'Hi.', the quiet girl said blushing.  
Daphne inclined her head at me and took a seat on the couch, waiting for Blaise and Tracey. It took them 20 minutes to come down, no doubt still preparing for their dates. Even though he and Susan were a couple, he still took a half hour to make himself ready. It always made me chuckle if I saw him check his reflection. We made our way to breakfast and Susan Bones had decided to sit next to Blaise. The Hufflepuff got a lot of looks from the entire Great Hall, but she just ignored and I could respect her for that.  
'Hi', she said after kissing Blaise on the cheek.  
'Hey', our group greeted the redhead.  
'Couldn't leave your boy alone, hmmm?', Tracey teased.  
'No,', Susan answered smiling, 'I mean, who could leave him alone?'  
Blaise blushed and Tracey grinned.  
'So you've all got dates?', the Hufflepuff asked curiously.  
We all nodded.  
'With who?', the redhead inquired.  
'My girlfriend.', I answered her and Susan looked at me before shrugging.  
'Neville Longbottom.', Tracey muttered, but I could see the smile on her face.  
'Daphne.', Alex said blushing and the girl mentioned nodded.  
Susan looked at the two of them and she practically swooned. 'So… cute.'  
Alex blushed and Daphne rolled her eyes.  
We finished with our breakfast and made our way to the front gate. Neville was waiting there for Tracey. He looked nervous, but I had to say, he cleaned up very nice. He offered his arm to Tracey, who took it smiling. Alex then took Daphne's hand while glancing at her for her reaction. Daphne looked down, but did not remove her hand, which made Alex beam. We had to take two separate carriages. Alex and Daphne shared with Tracey and Neville, while I shared with Blaise and Susan.  
When the carriages had arrived I saw my brother coming out of one with a girl from Ravenclaw. What was her name again? Oh right, Cho Chang. Way to go bro. I looked around and I saw Nym standing at the Three Broomsticks. Her hair was in its usual bubblegum pink but now it reached to her shoulder blades. I made my way over there, but before I could, Hermione was already there.  
'What are you doing here, Tonks?', I heard the Gryffindor ask.  
I walked up and said: 'She's here for a date actually.'  
'Really, with who?', the bushy-haired girl asked curiously.  
I looked at Nym and when she nodded at me, I took her hand: 'With me, Granger.'  
Before a stunned Hermione could utter a word, I had Disapparated with a wink and we appeared in her apartment.  
'Did you see her face?', I asked chuckling.  
'I think it was probably because she thought I was way out of your league.', Nym teased me.  
'Indeed.', I said mock-seriously, 'I thank Merlin every day, that you came down from your throne to fulfill this mere peasants dreams.'  
She laughed, 'And don't you forget it.'  
We walked out the door, took the elevator down and walked into the street.  
'So, what did you have planned?', Nym asked me.  
'I went for cliché, so a dinner and a movie.', I answered and she grinned.  
'Which first?', the Metamorph inquired.  
'First the movie, then lunch and finally just spend some time together.'  
'I'd like that.', the Auror said as she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.  
The cinema wasn't that far and it didn't take us a long time to get there. We were lucky, since it was only fifteen minutes until the movie started. I quickly bought the tickets, some popcorn and two Cokes. We took our seats and we waited for the movie to start. During the movie, I could see the gleeful smile on her face. I was sure I had chosen the right movie when I saw her smile like that. After the movie, she was bouncing a bit.  
'I've been wanting to see that one, but I never had the time. Thank you.', the Metamorph said smiling brightly.  
's Okay.', I said, returning the smile.  
'Lunch?', she asked.  
I nodded and led her to the restaurant across the street. It wasn't super fancy, but it would do.  
As we took a table, Nym picked up a menu and she gave me another one.  
After a few minutes, a waiter came to take our orders. I could see him checking Nym out, and I would've punched him weren't it for the fact that the bubbly woman only had eyes for me.  
I ordered spaghetti carbonara and Nym ordered lasagna.  
After dinner we returned to her apartment.  
'Well?', I asked her, as I took a seat on her couch.  
'I had fun today.', the Auror said as she sat down next to me.  
'Yeah, me too.', I replied.  
'Merlin knows, I need some time to relax.', she said as she put her arm around me.  
'Why?', I asked, curling up in her side.  
'With the breakout from Azkaban, Fudge is pressing us to find them.', she said frustrated.  
'But of course since they're with Voldemort, you'll never find them.', I concluded.  
She nodded.  
'Well', I began smiling, ' I have the perfect way, to take your mind of your troubles.'  
'By all means, miss Potter', Nym said drily.  
I shifted until I was in her lap and then I kissed her.  
When we parted, the Auror said, 'It does help a bit but I think I need some more.'  
I didn't need more coaxing and I leant back in. After a while, I could feel her tongue brushing my lower lip and I opened my mouth, granting her access. Our tongues wrestled for control, with Nym the winner. Running out of breath, we pulled apart. We were both flustered and breathing heavily.  
'Very nice.', Nym murmured.  
'Yeah, but not enough.', and with that I claimed her lips again.  
I was surpised that we made out for 2 hours. When I checked the clock it was already half past three.  
'Best day ever.', I sighed and Nym nodded dazily.  
We both looked like a mess. Our lips were puffy and swollen. Our hair mussed up and our clothes wrinkled.  
'Do you have to go back?', Nym asked pouting.  
'I do have a way to get out of the school without anybody knowing.', I said mischievous.  
Her devious grin was answer enough.  
'Come on,', I said, 'let's get cleaned up. Then you can escort me back.'  
She nodded and we made ourselves decent again.  
We Apparated to Hogsmeade and then she took me to one of the carriages. Daphne and Alex were just going to board one when Alex saw me and waved us over.  
'So,' the quiet girl began, 'is this your girlfriend?'  
I nodded smiling.  
'And how was your date?', I asked her.  
It wasn't her but Daphne who answered.  
'It was pleasant.', she said in her usual monotone. 'And I would like to repeat it.'  
Alex' grin nearly split her face in half and if Daphne had not stood next to her, I'm sure she would've fist pumped.  
'Ok, I gotta-', I started to say to Nym, but I grew quiet when I felt a chill, that I hadn't felt for six months.  
'You okay?', the Auror asked when I didn't finish my sentence.  
'Wardens.', I said quietly.  
Nym paled but the others didn't seem to understand.  
'Wardens?', Alex asked confused.  
'Dementors.', Nym choked out.  
The others paled too.  
'Where are all the students.', I asked agitated.  
'Everybody already left, because they thought it was too cold.', Daphne said anxiously.  
'Alright, get on the carriage and get out.', I said to the two teenagers.  
'You too, Thal.', Nym said.  
'No,', I said smiling darkly, 'I've got a score to settle and they will probably be attracted to me anyway.'  
'Huh?', the Auror asked whilst Daphne and Alex got in the carriage and rode away.  
'Any Dementor in a 3km radius will pick up on my emotions.', I explained.  
'But, how will you resist them? Can you cast a Patronus?', the Metamorph asked worriedly.  
I shook my head. 'No, I don't have a memory powerful enough so I never bothered. But I've got my own protection.'  
'What?', the Auror asked looking at me like I was insane.  
'Vesania.', I whispered.  
I opened the Box and I could feel all the emotions I had locked away return. My rage became unbearable. I could feel all rational thoughts fading away.  
'Your eyes.', Nym whispered horrified, backing away.  
My voice sounded much deeper and gravellier when I chuckled. 'I believe this is the part where you run, Nymphadora.'  
Nym glanced at me with tears in her eyes and then disappeared. If I had been myself I wouldn't have waited before following her. But no, I was Vesania. Insanity incarnate. And I will have my revenge against these Dementors. Their aura had dulled to a fresh breeze. My memories no longer bothered me. I unfurled my Gargoyle wings and I rose in the sky. I could see the dementors coming towards me, attracted by my pain.  
'WARDENS!', I screamed and they all glided faster towards me.  
'YOU WANT ME?'  
Some of them took of their hoods.  
'THEN COME AND GET ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!', I bellowed grinning.  
I didn't even bother to draw my wand.  
'IGNIS ABYSSUM'  
Hellfire flowed forth from my hands towards the Dementors. It was known for a fact that fire did not harm these disgusting creatures. But this was Hellfire. I could hear them shrieking as they burned to cinders. I couldn't hold that one for long so I tried something else.  
'FULGUR TEMPESTATUM INFERNALIS'  
The sky darkening I raised one hand in the air. A red lightning bolt struck my hand and I guided it to my other hand which I then thrust forwards. The red lightning streamed from my hand, electrocuting several Dementors who turned to ash on contact.  
Taking deep breaths I yelled: 'HAD ENOUGH YET, MOTHERFUCKERS?'  
I noticed that Nym and my brother were standing below me, along with all my friends.  
'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET THE FUCK BACK TO HOGWARTS!', I screamed at them, diverting my attention from the Dementors. This proved to be my undoing. One of the Dementors grabbed me by my shoulders. Frost formed on my wings and I couldn't use them. His aura started to overpower me. So I had to act fast. Using the last of the red lightning, I concentrated it into my fist and I punched the fucker. It disintegrated, but since my wings were frozen, I started falling down to the earth.  
The last thing I would hear before I lost consciousness were the words '_Arresto Momentum'_ in a voice choked by tears.

I was in my mindscape and since I couldn't leave, that meant I was still knocked out. I looked around and I was shocked. It was devastated. The cave had collapsed, the sea was churning as if in a storm and the sky had turned black with red lightning shooting everywhere. I made my way to the Box and there, sitting on a throne, was Vesania.  
'Hello, Thalia.', the spectre mockingly greeted.  
She waved her hand and a chair appeared.  
'Sit down.', Vesania ordered and I complied.  
'I'm guessing you did this.', I said, gesturing to our surroundings.  
The image representing my insanity nodded.  
'Why?', I yelled. 'I thought we had a deal.'  
'Ooops.', Vesania chuckled darkly, ' I lied.'  
I snarled and I wanted to throttle the bitch but I realized I couldn't move. She had chained me to the fucking chair.  
The spectre tutted, ' You're not doing anything, dearie. In here, I am God.'  
I snorted.  
'You're right.', the spectre chuckled, 'I'm more like the Devil.'  
'What do you want?', I spat.  
'To have control.', my madness said, eyes gaining a sinister gleam.  
'Where are-'  
'Your assistents?', she interrupted me and I nodded.  
She snapped her fingers and an image appeared, showing Zeus, Hades and Poseidon hanging in shackles. They looked like they were on the brink of death. That meant that Vesania hadn't taken over completely yet.  
'And when I gain full control,', Vesania started, 'I'll show your dear Nymphadora what true pain is, followed by your dear brother and Bellatrix. Your friends will be tortured, maimed and worse.'  
'And..'  
She was seriously pissing me off.  
'There…'  
I was going to kill that bitch  
'Is….'  
I started pulling on my chains.  
'Nothing…'  
I began struggling harder.  
'you can do…'  
I could feel the chains start to give.  
'to stop it.', she ended with a triumphant grin.  
The chains broke and I attacked her.  
'YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM', I screamed as I throttled her.  
She got over her surprise and threw me off of her. She punched me twice and threw me in the churning ocean. I sunk to the bottom and I saw something shiny. I swam to it and I realized it was Poseidon's trident. I pulled it loose and I gained control of the ocean part of my mindscape. I launched myself out of the water and slammed into Vesania, who was flying above it.  
I stabbed her with the trident and she cried out in pain. She pulled it out and knocked me down to the earth. Since the trident's powers were useless in that part, I had to search for Hades' sword. Before she could continue her attack, I had already blown the cave wide open. I ran down it and after several turns, I had arrived at the Palace of Elysium as I called it. The sword of Hades was stuck in the wall of the palace. You could see that she had put up a really good fight. The palace and the surroundings were in ruin. I pulled the sword out and just then Vesania found me again.  
'Running like a coward?', the spectre taunted.  
Using my gained control of this part of my mind, I launched several spires of earth at her. She was impaled by two of them. While my madness was twisting in agony I ran up one of the spires and stabbed her with both the sword and trident. Vesania screamed and exploded in a wave of pure force. She launched me straight through the walls and a heavily- bruised me landed on Mount Olympus. My awesome luck was enough to make me land close to Zeus' lightning bolt. As soon as I had grabbed that, I regained the full control of my mind. My pain and wounds disappeared. When Vesania reappeared before me, I saw the first flickers of fear appear in her purple eyes.  
I grinned savagely. 'MY MIND IS MY OWN. I HEREBY BANISH YOU BACK TO THE BOX.'  
'NO', the spectre yelled and charged me.  
I sidestepped and then threw the trident. Her neck was trapped in its prongs as it slammed into the wall. When she tried pulling it loose, I stabbed the sword in her stomach and through the wall.  
'I WILL ESCAPE AGAIN', Vesania shrieked.  
'Yeah.', I said smirking, ' but not today.' And I pointed the lightning bolt at her.  
A huge surge of electricity streamed out of it and struck my madness. Her screams of anguish sounded like the sweetest fucking music I've ever heard. After a while, the spectre's head sagged and I knew I had won. For the moment anyway. I pulled out the trident and sword, and her body collapsed on the ground. I dragged her to the cage and with a wave of my hand I had restored it to what it was before I had released her. I then went to where she had imprisoned Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. I severed their chains and they fell to the ground. I simply waved my hand and all their wounds disappeared.  
'My lady?', Poseidon said confused, blinking at his surroundings.  
'My mind is my own again.', I answered him and he relaxed.  
I gave him his trident back and he nodded in gratitude.  
Hades simply smiled when she accepted her blade and Zeus was ecstatic when she received her bolt.  
I wanted to say something, but I could feel myself become lighter and I knew I was waking up.

I woke up and I immediately knew three things:  
1) My wings had disappeared  
2) My entire fucking body HURT!  
3) All my friends were sitting around me, fast asleep, except for Nym, who's head was in my lap.  
I groaned and Nym shot upright. She had circles under her eyes and I could see the tear tracks that were on her face.  
'How long?', I asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others up.  
'Two days.', she answered quietly, avoiding my eyes.  
'What's wrong?', I inquired and her eyes shot to mine. I had to wince at the rage I saw in them.  
'What's wrong? Whats WRONG?!,' she started screaming and the rest began to wake up.  
I glanced around for a way out, but alas, there wasn't.  
'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG! YOU ALMOST DIED, THALIA.', the Auror shouted.  
I made myself as small as possible.  
'FOR FUCKS SAKE, THALIA, IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR LIFE.', she continued, tears forming in her eyes.  
I looked away.  
'That's it, isn't it? You really don't care whether you live or die.', she said disbelievingly.  
I slowly shook my head.  
'Am I not enough to live for?', she asked sadly and the tone of her voice broke my heart.  
'I-I', I said.  
The Auror shook her head.  
'Come find me when you give a crap.', she glumly said and then she left.  
I sat there shell shocked, every step the Metamorph took, a blow to my chest. Tears began streaming from my eyes. I looked at my brother and he was glaring at me too. His glare softened though, as he saw my heartbroken expression. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder as my body was wracked with sobs. He began rocking while making comforting noises. I heard the others leave. Probably too awkward for them. He helped me out of bed and we left the Hogwarts infirmary.  
'Umbridge believes you passed out due to Dementor exposure. She doesn't know that you killed 50 of them.', he said softly as he walked me to the Slytherin common room.  
My curiosity at the fact that he knew where it was, was quickly crushed by my pain. I didn't care.  
He opened the door with Parseltongue and I pointed out where my room was. He took me to my room, put me in my bed and he tucked me in. It was like we were kids again and I was in too much pain after one of Vernon's beatings.  
'Sleep tight.', Harry whispered and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
I simply stayed silent and continued crying.

For the rest of February and March, I was a shadow of my former self. I simply didn't care anymore. I never smiled, I never joked, I was just there. My friends tried to help me, but after two weeks they gave up. They realized that I had to get out of this on my own. Since I was haunted by nightmares, I usually spent my time in my mindscape. My assistants avoided me and I spent my time next to the Box. Vesania was docile after my breakup with Nym. Because she shared my emotions, she also felt my sadness. The bitch actually comforted me, which was a sign of how fucked up I had become. In April I found out, why Harry had been disappearing with students from other houses. He had apparently led a club that helped students practice their D.A.D.A. Umbridge also replaced Dumbles as the Headmaster. While I hated the man, I could not deny that his absence was bad. I'd rather have Dumbledore than Umbitch in power. My temper was also considerably more volatile. I was in the common room one night, Daphne and Alex were sitting on the other side of the room, when Malfoy walked in. He tried to convince Daphne once more to date him (He hadn't noticed me) and then, when she wouldn't budge, began threatening her. I walked up behind them and without saying a single word, I smashed Crabbes head into the wall, I charged my fist with magic and I broke Goyle's jaw and I head-butted Malfoy to break his nose. When he tried to complain, I punched him and he was out cold. Daphne and Alex were staring at me with their mouths hanging open and I made my way to my room. All without saying a single word. Needless to say, the entire Slytherin house feared me. They knew the deal, leave me alone and you won't end up in the infirmary. Needing to channel my grief and rage, I kept training and I finally reached my full animagus. My accuracy got better, my speed was faster and I practiced every Dark Arts spell I had learned from Bella. I was getting proficient at them, but when I looked in the mirror, I could see the purple at the edge of my irises. If I hadn't had to start studying for my N.E.W.T.s I would've probably succumbed to D.A.D.S. I think I did well. Having nothing to do but study, was of course a huge factor for my good grades. Hagrid disappeared on 16 June and McGonagall got sent St. Mungo's because she was stunned four times. I was impressed that she had survived.

It was on the 17th though, that a part of me re-awakened . The protective part. I was walking on the grounds when I saw my brother and Hermione walked out of the castle, with Umbridge walking behind them. I was deciding whether I would follow them when Harry and Hermione exited the woods. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna came out of the school. They met up, after discussing something they got on Thestrals and flew away.  
'_What the fuck are you doing?'_, I thought as I began sprinting.  
After sprinting a short distance and casting a Disillusionment charm, I jumped and shifted into my Gargoyle form. I was lucky that it was a cloudy day or I would've turned to stone. I flew after them and trailed them from a distance. I was starting to wonder where they were going when they started to land. I landed on the roof and I peeked over the edge. I saw them all getting in a phone booth and my enhanced hearing picked up a cool woman's voice that was asking for their purpose. What the hell did they want in the Ministry. I shifted back and searched through my memories of anything I had about the Ministry. A vague image of an atrium appeared. I focused on it and hoping I wouldn't get splinched, I turned. I appeared in the Ministry. I saw them enter an elevator and I watched where they stopped. 10th floor, it seems. I took another elevator and descended to their level. I shifted back into my Gargoyle form and followed their smell. I was just in the room with a stone arch when the shit hit the fan. I could hear spellfire and explosions going off and before I could decide where to go, Harry and Neville entered the room followed by several Death Eaters. Harry fell down. Harry got to his feet though his legs seemed to be trembling so badly they barely supported him: an orb was in his left hand, his wand clutched tightly in his right. He backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of his legs hit something solid: he had reached the dais where the archway stood. He climbed backwards onto it. The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at him. Some were panting as hard as he was. One was bleeding badly; Dolohov was leering, his wand pointing straight at Harry's face.  
'Potter, your race is run, ' drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, 'now hand me the prophecy like a good boy. '  
'Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!' said Harry desperately.  
A few of the Death Eaters laughed.  
You are not in a position to bargain, Potter, ' said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. 'You see, there are ten of us and only one of you: or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?'  
'He's dot alone!' shouted a voice from above us. 'He's still god be!'  
Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them,  
'Neville - no - go back to Ron -'  
'STUBEFY!' Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. 'STUBEFY! STUBE-'  
One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides.  
He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.  
'It's Longbottom, isn't it?' sneered Lucius Malfoy. 'Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause: your death will not come as a great shock. '  
'Longbottom?' repeated Bellatrix, and a shocked expression passed her gaunt face.  
Neville fought so hard against his captors encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, 'Someone Stun him!'  
'No, no, no, ' said Bellatrix. She looked confused, wracked with indecision as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville.  
I then allowed myself to appear.  
Every wand shifted to me, although Bellatrix' face lit up in a smile.  
'Hello, Bella.', I greeted her, the first real smile appearing on my face since months.  
'Little Pandora.', Bella yelled giddily, 'Although you're not so little anymore.'  
'No, I'm not.', I said.  
'You know her, Bella?', Lucius drawled.  
Bellatrix gleefully nodded, 'Yes, she made the last years of my stay in Azkaban more bearable.'  
'Would you like to join us?', Dolohov asked me.  
I snorted, 'No.'  
'Too bad.', said Lucius and he raised his wand a little higher.  
'Bella, remember my promise I made to you?', I asked the mad woman, while ignoring Lucius.  
'You can do it?', she asked wide-eyed.  
'Yes. If you wish, I can remove it.', I assured her.  
I could see the lucidness returning to her eyes. The cold calculating gaze of a woman scorned appeared in the violet orbs.  
'Then you have my aid, little Pandora.', she growled and she stood next to me.  
The other Death Eaters, Harry and Neville were gawking at the Death Eater.  
'Why do you betray our master?', Dolochov asked flabbergasted.  
'This girl did more for me in those 7 years, then the Dark Lord did for me, the entire time I served him', Bella spat.  
Then, high above us, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room:  
Sirius, Remus, Moody, Nym and Kingsley. Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Nym had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, I could see Neville crawling along.  
I took on Nott and as we traded spells back and forth I could see that Bellatrix was fighting Crabbe and Goyle at the same time, giggling like a schoolgirl. The Order seemed to be confused about Bella fighting against her own, but quickly shrugged it off in favour of focusing on their own duels. I saw Moody being taken down by Dolochov, who then continued to Nym. I banished Nott and the Death Eater crashed into a wall. He didn't get up. When I focused back on the battle, I could see the limp form of Nym falling down the stairs and Sirius yelling at Harry to take the Prophecy and run. I ran to Nym and I checked her over. She was beaten up, but still alive and for that I was grateful. I looked at Dolochv who had just cast a red spell that impacted Sirius. Time seemed to have slowed down. I could see Sirius, who was still smiling, slowly fall back. I Summoned him just before he fell into the Veil and Dolochov ran.  
'DOLOCHOV,' I screamed, enraged that he attacked two of the people I cared about. I saw Dumbledore enter but we were already gone by the time he blinked. Bellatrix was hot on my heels as I chased after Dolochov. I caught up with him in the atrium.  
'Stay out of this.', I snarled at Bella, who nodded.  
'_catenam fulgur'_, I spat and a bolt of lightning shot out of my wand. It missed him by an inch, but I certainly got his attention.  
'So the little girl wants to play?', the Death Eater mocked as he shot a _Crucio_ at me.  
I sidestepped and returned it with a Bonebreaker.  
He shielded and shot a trio of cutting curses.  
I had to dive out of the way, but one of them still glanced me and a mild cut appeared on my shoulder.  
I then let loose a barrage of cutting curses, Bonebreakers, acid curses and disemboweling curses.  
He tried to shield against them but one of the Bonebreakers got through and hit his shoulder. He managed to dodge the rest but before he could retaliate, I had hit him with my Chain Lightning spell.  
I kept electrocuting him until he was dead.  
'Good,', I said breathing slightly harder, 'now you can escape without Voldemort knowing, Bella.'  
Bella was about to answer when a voice said: 'Oh, I wouldn't know about that.'  
I looked around in confusion and a tall man materialized in the middle of the atrium. He was pale, bald, had red eyes and two slits for a nose. I was facing the Dark Lord Voldemort for the first time in my life and I didn't feel fear. No, I was feeling excitement that I could finally face my brother's hunter, rage at the fact that it was him who killed my parents and satisfaction that I could have my revenge. But I felt no fear and it was this that unnerved Voldemort.  
'So you are the sister?', his silky voice drawled.  
'So you are the Dark Lord?', I drawled.  
'Correct', we said simultaneously.  
We both smirked.  
'So, are you going to convince me to join you or are you going to duel me at once?', I asked curiously.  
'I don't know', he answered honestly, 'Would it work?'  
'Probably not, no'  
'Then why waste my time?', the Dark Lord said.  
'True.' I shrugged.  
Dumbledore came in, took stock of the situation and quickly strode over to stand next to me.  
'Miss Potter, I know you hate me, but-' the old man started.  
'He's responsible for the opportunity that gave you the power over me and my brother. He will die by either mine or Harry's hand.', I interrupted.  
And so began the only time I dueled with Dumbledore as my ally on the battlefield.  
He shielded while I attacked. Even if I hated him, I still respected the old man for his magical prowess. His wand seemed to glide through the air as he fluently cast one spell after another. I was pretty good, but Dumbles and Moldyshorts were of an entire different level. If I wanted to defeat them, I had to play it smart, or train a lot. I chose for smart.  
When I saw a hole in Voldemort's defence, I cast a _Lumos Solem_ followed by _Avada Kedavra_. The flash blinded him and he didn't anticipate the Killing curse. As Voldemort's body fell down, I could see a dark shadow rise up from it and several gasps were heard. I turned around and saw the Minister standing there with several other people. Knowing that I was technically still a fugitive, I took Bella and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. I took her to the room where I staid when I was there and I told her to stay there until I came to get her. Bella nodded her agreement and I left for Hogwarts. I Apparated to the front gates and from there I shifted into my Gargoyle form to enter the corridor that housed Dumbles office through a window. I quickly turned back and made my way to the Gargoyle that was guarding the Headmasters office. Not in the mood for guessing games, I destroyed the damn thing and made my way upstairs. The door was locked, but I blasted my way through that too. I had just entered the office when Dumbledore returned.  
The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, making me leap away from the door, staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake, many of them giving cries of welcome. 'Thank you, ' said Dumbledore softly. He did not look at us at first, but walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, a tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.  
'Well, Harry, ' said Dumbledore, finally turning away from the baby bird, 'you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events. '  
I frowned. It seemed to me that Dumbledore was reminding my brother of the amount of damage he had caused, and although Dumbledore was for once looking at him directly, and although his expression was kindly rather than accusatory, Harry could not to meet his eyes.  
'Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up, ' said Dumbledore. 'Nymphadora Tonks may need tospend a little time in St Mungo's, but it seems she will make a full recovery. ', he added while looking at me and I sighed in relief. Harry nodded at the carpet, which was growing lighter as the sky outside grew paler. I was sure all the portraits around the room were listening closely to every word Dumbledore spoke, wondering where Dumbledore, Harry and I had been, and why there had been injuries.  
'I know how you're feeling, Harry, ' said Dumbledore very quietly.  
'No, you don't, ' said Harry, and his voice was loud and strong; white-hot anger etched on his face; Dumbledore knew nothing about his feelings.  
'You see, Dumbledore?' said Phineas Nigellus slyly 'Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own -''That's enough, Phineas, ' said Dumbledore. Harry turned his back on Dumbledore and me and stared determinedly out of the window.  
'There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry, ' said Dumbledore's voice.  
I could see the anger growing on Harry's face : 'I fucked up, Dumbledore. If it weren't for my sister Sirius would've DIED.'  
Dumbledore frowned at Harry's language but never got the chance to say anything because Harry had gone into a full-blown rant.  
'I knew about the connection, I knew he could use it. And what do I do?', his face contorted in self-disgust, 'I go there without checking the fucking facts. I got people hurt today. They were injured because of me. Because I was stupid enough to walk right into Voldemort's trap.'  
'Harry, shut the fuck up.', I said plainly.  
He looked at me affronted.  
'Now you listen to me and you better listen good, got that?', I asked irritated and I waited for his nod. 'IT. IS. NOT. YOUR. .', I screamed and Harry stepped back in surprise at my outburst.  
'Better tacticians then you, have fallen for such a ploy, so don't beat yourself up.', I said more calmly.  
Harry sighed and then nodded.  
I turned on my heel and walked to the door, which had been repaired when Dumbledore came in, seized the door-knob and wrenched at it. But the door would not open. I turned back to Dumbledore.  
'Let us out, ' I said, growing angry.  
I was shaking from head to foot.  
'No, ' said Dumbledore, simply.  
For a few seconds we stared at each other.  
'Let us out, ' I said again.  
'No, ' Dumbledore repeated.  
'If you don't let us out they'll find your horribly maimed corpse '  
'By all means, ' said Dumbledore serenely. 'Give it a shot. '  
He walked around his desk and sat down. Behind it, watching us.  
'Let us out, ' I said yet again, in a voice that was cold and as calm as Dumbledore's.  
'Not until I have had my say, ' said Dumbledore.  
'I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!' I roared. 'I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!'  
'You will, ' said Dumbledore steadily. 'Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it. '  
'What are you talking -?'  
'It is my fault that Sirius almost died, ' said Dumbledore clearly. 'Or should I say, almost entirely my fault – I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole thing. He was a brave, clever and energetic man, and such people are not usually content to sit at home in hiding while they believe others to be in danger. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. That blame lies with me, and with me alone. '  
I was still standing with my hand on the doorknob but I was unaware of it. I was gazing at Dum-bledore, hardly breathing, listening yet barely understanding what I was hearing.  
'Please sit down, ' said Dumbledore. It was not an order, it was a request. We hesitated, then walked slowly across the room and took the seats facing Dumbledore's desk.  
'Am I to understand, ' said Phineas Nigellus slowly from Harry's left, 'that my great-great-grandson -the last of the Blacks – almost died?'  
'Yes, Phineas, ' said Dumbledore.  
'idiot, ' muttered Phineas.  
'Harry, Thalia, I owe you both an explanation, ' said Dumbledore. 'An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regard to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young: and I seem to have forgotten, lately:'  
The sun was rising properly now; there was a rim of dazzling orange visible over the mountains andthe sky above it was colourless and bright. The light fell upon Dumbledore, upon the silver of his eye-brows and beard, upon the lines gouged deeply into his face.  
'I guessed, fifteen years ago, ' said Dumbledore, 'when I saw the scar on your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort. ''You've told me this before, Professor, ' said Harry bluntly.  
'Yes, ' said Dumbledore apologetically. 'Yes, but you see - it is necessary to start with your scar. For it became apparent, shortly after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you, or else feeling powerful emotion. '  
'I know, ' said Harry wearily.  
'And this ability of yours - to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are roused - has become more and more pronounced since Voldemort had returned to his own body and his full powers. More recently, I became concerned that Voldemort might realise that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr Weasley'  
'Yeah, Snape told me, ' Harry muttered.  
'Professor Snape, Harry' Dumbledore corrected him quietly. 'But did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?'  
I looked at the old man closely. I could see that Dumbledore looked sad and tired.  
'Yeah, ' Harry mumbled. 'Yeah, I wondered. '  
'You see, ' Dumbledore continued, 'I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realised that our relationship was - or had ever been -closer than that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as a means to spy on me. I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility that he might try and possess you. Harry, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes:  
I remembered my brother telling me about the feeling that a dormant snake had risen in him, ready to strike, in those moments when he and Dumbledore had made eye-contact.  
'Voldemort's aim in possessing you would not have been my destruction. It would have been yours. He hoped, when he possessed you, that I would sacrifice you in the hope of killing him. So you see, I have been trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you, Harry. An old man's mistake:'  
He sighed deeply. I was letting the words wash over me. I had to admit, he could spin his bullshit very good and I would've believed him too If it weren't for my personal experiences.  
'Sirius told me you felt Voldemort awake inside you the very night that you had the vision of Arthur Weasley's attack. I knew at once that my worst fears were correct: Voldemort had realised he could use you. In an attempt to arm you against Voldemort's assaults on your mind, I arranged Occlumency les-sons with Professor Snape. '  
He paused.  
I watched the sunlight, which was sliding slowly across the polished surface of Dumbledore's desk, illuminate a silver ink pot and a handsome scarlet quill. I could tell that the portraits all around us were awake and listening raptly to Dumbledore's explanation; I could hear the occasional rustle of robes, the slight clearing of a throat.  
'Professor Snape discovered, ' Dumbledore resumed, 'that you had been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for months. Voldemort, of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body; and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant. And then you saw Rockwood, who worked in the Department of Mysteries before his arrest, telling Voldemort what we had known all along -that the prophecies held in the Ministry of Magic are heavily protected. Only the people to whom they refer can lift them from the shelves without suffering madness: in this case, either Voldemort himself would have to enter the Ministry of Magic, and risk revealing himself at last - or else you would have to take it for him. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master Occlumency'. 'But I didn't, ' muttered Harry. 'I didn't practise, I didn't bother, I could've stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione kept telling me to do it, if I had he'd never have been able to show me where to go, and I wouldn't have endangered my friends . I tried to check if he'd really taken Sirius, I went to Umbridge's office, I spoke to Kreacher in the fire and he said Sirius wasn't there, he said he'd gone!'  
'Kreacher lied, ' said Dumbledore calmly. 'You are not his master, he could lie to you without even needing to punish himself. Kreacher intended you to go to the Ministry of Magic. '  
'He - he sent me on purpose?'  
'Oh yes. Kreacher, I am afraid, has been serving more than one master for months. '  
'How?' said Harry blankly. 'He hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place for years. ''  
Kreacher seized his opportunity shortly before Christmas, ' said Dumbledore, 'when Sirius, apparently, shouted at him to "get out". He took Sirius at his word, and interpreted this as an order to leave the house. He went to the only Black family member for whom he had any respect left: Black's cousin Narcissa, sister of Bellatrix and wife of Lucius Malfoy'  
'How do you know all this?' I asked suspicious. I remembered worrying about Kreacher's odd absence over Christmas, remembered him turning up again in the attic:  
'Kreacher told me last night, ' said Dumbledore. 'You see, when you gave Professor Snape that cryptic warning, he realised that you had had a vision of Sirius trapped in the bowels of the Department of Mys-teries. He, like you, attempted to contact Sirius at once. I should explain that members of the Order of the Phoenix have more reliable methods of communicating than the fire in Dolores Umbridge's office. Professor Snape found that Sirius was alive and safe in Grimmauld Place. 'When, however, you did not return from your trip into the Forest with Dolores Umbridge, Professor Snape grew worried that you still believed Sirius to be a captive of Lord Voldemort's. He alerted certain Order members at once. 'Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and continued, 'Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were at Headquarters when he made contact. All agreed to go to your aid at once. Professor Snape requested that Sirius remain behind, as he needed somebody to remain at Headquarters to tell me what had happened, for I was due there at any moment. In the meantime he, Professor Snape, intended to search the Forest for you. 'But Sirius did not wish to remain behind while the others went to search for you. He delegated to Kreacher the task of telling me what had happened. And so it was that when I arrived in Grimmauld Place shortly after they had all left for the Ministry, it was the elf who told me - laughing fit to burst -where Sirius had gone. '  
'He was laughing?' said Harry in a hollow voice.  
'Oh, yes, ' said Dumbledore. 'You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret Keeper for the Order, he could not give the Malfoys our whereabouts, or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master, Sirius. But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable to Voldemort, yet must have seemed much too trivial for Sirius to think of banning him from repeating it. '  
'Like what?' said Harry.  
'Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you two, ' said Dumbledore quietly. 'Like the fact that you were coming to regard Sirius as a mixture of father and brother. Voldemort knew already, of course, that Sirius was in the Order, and that you knew where he was -but Kreacher's information made him realise that the one of the few persons for whom you would go to any lengths to rescue was Sirius Black. '  
'So: when I asked Kreacher if Sirius was there last night:'  
'The Malfoys - undoubtedly on Voldemort's instructions - had told him he must find a way of keeping Sirius out of the way once you had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured. Then, if you decided to check whether Sirius was at home or not, Kreacher would be able to pretend he was not. Kreacher injured Buckbeak the Hippogriff yesterday, and, at the moment when you made your appearance in the fire, Sirius was upstairs tending to him. '  
My brother's breathing was quick and shallow.  
'And Kreacher told you all this: and laughed?' he croaked.  
'He did not wish to tell me, ' said Dumbledore. 'But I am a sufficiently accomplished Legilimens myself to know when I am being lied to and I - persuaded him - to tell me the full story, before I left for the Department of Mysteries. '  
'And, ' whispered Harry, his hands curled in fists on his knees, 'and Hermione kept telling us to be nice to him '  
'She was quite right, Harry, ' said Dumbledore. 'I warned Sirius when we adopted twelve Grimmauld Place as our Headquarters that Kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I also told him that Kreacher could be dangerous to us. I do not think Sinus took me very seriously, or that he ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's '  
'Don't you blame Sirius for that', I growled quietly.  
'Kreacher's a lying - foul - he deserved -', Harry spat  
'Kreacher is what he has been made by wizards.' said Dumbledore. 'Yes, he is to be pitied. His existence has been as miserable as your friend Dobby's. He was forced to do Sirius's bidding, because Sirius was the last of the family to which he was enslaved, but he felt no true loyalty to him. And whatever Kreacher's faults, it must be admitted that Sirius did nothing to make Kreacher's lot easier'  
'True.' I muttered.  
'What about Snape?' Harry spat. 'You're not talking about him, are you? When I told him Voldemort had Sirius he just sneered at me as usual –'  
'Harry, you know Professor Snape had no choice but to pretend not to take you seriously in front of Dolores Umbridge, ' said Dumbledore steadily, 'but as I have explained, he informed the Order as soon as possible about what you had said. It was he who deduced where you had gone when you did not return from the Forest. It was he, too, who gave Professor Umbridge fake Veritaserum when she was attempting to force you to tell her Sirius's whereabouts. '  
Dumbledore closed his eyes and buried his face in his long-fingered hands. I watched him, but this uncharacteristic sign of exhaustion, or sadness, or whatever it was from Dumbledore, did not soften me.  
Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed us through his half-moon glasses.  
'It is time, ' he said, 'for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me - to do whatever you like - when I have finished. I will not stop you. '  
Harry glared at him for a moment, but then inclined hid head and waited.  
Dumbledore stared for a moment at the sunlit grounds outside the window, then looked back at Harry and said, 'Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and in-tended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt anduncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years. '  
He paused. Harry said nothing. But I was raging in my head.  
'You might ask - and with good reason - why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honoured and delighted to raise you as their children,. My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You

were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realised. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you. I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power. But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated - to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative. '  
'She doesn't love me, ' said Harry at once. 'She doesn't give a damn -'  
'But she took you, ' Dumbledore cut across him. 'She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you. '  
'I still don't - '  
'While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you, your sister and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, whilst you are there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years. '  
'Wait, ' said Harry. 'Wait a moment. 'He sat up straighter in his chair, staring at Dumbledore. 'You sent that Howler. You told her to remember - it was your voice –'  
'I thought, ' said Dumbledore, inclining his head slightly, 'that she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking you.'  
I couldn't help it, I started laughing.  
Dumbledore frowned: 'What amuses you, miss Potter?'  
'The fact that you said that he would be safe at the Dursley's', I snickered.  
'He was safe.', Dumbledore stated.  
'Maybe from Voldemort, but not the Dursley's themselves.', I spat, my amusement turning to aggravation.  
'It couldn't have been that bad, miss Potter.', the old man denied.  
As his answer I stood up, turned around and lifted my shirt. I could hear Harry's breathing go slightly faster. When I turned around again, Dumbledore was stone-faced.  
'If I hadn't been there, Harry would've been The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Beaten-To-Death.', I snarled.  
'I knew it would've been bad, but not this bad.', the old man sighed.  
'Can I be honest for you?', I asked.  
Dumbledore nodded.  
'If I wasn't sure we still needed you, I would've torn you apart with my bare hands.', I growled.  
'And I would deserve it.', he said sadly and I was taken aback. 'but would you be willing to call a truce between us.', he asked hopefully.  
I nodded, I didn't need to fight enemies on two fronts.  
'Good, now I will tell you the prophecy.', he said, regaining some of the twinkle in his eyes.  
'But it was smashed.', Harry said blankly  
'The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it  
perfectly'  
'Who heard it?' asked Harry, though I thought he knew the answer already  
'I did, ' said Dumbledore. 'On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave. '  
Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past us to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip. A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sybill Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in harsh, hoarse tones:  
_'The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches: born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies: and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not: and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives: the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies:'  
_The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished. The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry not I nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.  
'So either Harry kills Voldemort, or vice versa?', I asked.  
Dumbledore nodded.  
'I see.', Harry said quietly.  
'Well, didn't I kill him in the Ministry?', I asked confused and Harry looked at me wide-eyed.  
'No, he still lives.', the old man answered.  
'Well that sucks.', I deadpanned and a tiny smile crossed Dumbledore's face.  
'Indeed it does, miss Potter.'  
'Can we go now?', I asked, gesturing to the doors.  
'You can, but before you do that,', said Dumbledore, 'I find myself quite curious as to how you got to the Department of Mysteries.'  
'My Animagus form.', I answered.  
'Can I ask which form you have?', the Headmaster asked, eyes twinkling.  
'Yes you may.', I smirked.  
He grinned when he realized I wasn't going to answer.  
'Clever.', he chuckled, ' You may go now.'  
Harry and I left the Headmaster's office and when we got downstairs, Harry turned to me.  
'So, what're you going to do?' asked Harry.  
'I'm going to see, Nym', I said.  
'You're going to beg for her forgiveness?', he asked smirking.  
'Yep, you?', I asked him.  
'Visit my friends in the infirmary.', he answered  
I nodded and I made my way to a window. When my brother had turned around the corner I Disillusioned myself, jumped out of the window and shifted into my Gargoyle form to go to the edge of the wards. When I reached the edge, I turned back and Apparated to St. Mungo's. I walked up to the reception and I asked for Nymphadora Tonks.  
'Let me check….. oh here. Second floor, the Helga Hufflepuff room.', the receptionist said.  
I nodded and made my way to the room. When I entered it, I saw that Nym was the only one in the ward and she was sleeping. I took a chair, put it next to her bed and grabbed her hand as I sat down. I sat there for 15 minutes until the events of the day before caught up to me and I fell asleep, my head resting in the Auror's lap. I woke to the feeling of fingers combing through my hair and when I looked up, I could see Nym was looking at me.  
'I'm sorry.', I timidly said.  
'After 5 months?', she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
'I'm slow?', I squeaked and the Metamorph snorted.  
'I'll forgive you.', she said and I looked up hopefully, 'but only if you promise me that you won't do stupid things like that again.'  
I nodded my head so fast, it made her laugh.  
'You're a loon.', she grinned, 'but you're my loon.'  
She then leant in and kissed me.  
Good God, I missed that. She deepened the kiss and I involuntarily moaned.  
'Missed me, did you?', Nym asked teasingly.  
'Yeah.', I answered and for the first time in months I felt truly happy again.

**AN: Tadaaa chapter 8. I had much fun with the battle against the Dementors. I really needed to vent. I wasn't too sure about the battle against Vesania but I'm still pleased with the outcome. It isn't over people, Voldemort still hasn't been deeps-sixed so stay tuned. And don't forget to R&R  
**_DarkLadyNym_


	10. Chapter 9: I Use The Darkness Within Me

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter in any form whatsoever.**

**Chapter 9: I Use The Darkness Within Me.**

I left the hospital after some time and made my way to Grimmauld Place. After Apparating there I opened the door and heard sounds come from the kitchen. I walked in to find Bella tied to a chair, her wand on the table. Sirius, Moody and Remus were sitting around her and were apparently interrogating her.  
'Why did you fight the Death Eaters?', asked Sirius, clearly irritated.  
'I already told you, dear cousin.', she said smirking, though I could see her patience wearing thin.  
'We don't believe you.', Moody spat, his magical eye whirling around in its socket.  
'Oh for fuck's sake, let her go.', I announced my presence and the three men turned around to face me.  
'Why should we do that, Thalia?', asked Remus.  
'Because I trust her.', I answered.  
'Why do you trust this monster?', Sirius growled, looking as fierce as his Animagus.  
Before Sirius or someone else could do anything, I had my wand tip between his eyes.  
'Sirius, I love you, but if you speak one more bad word about her I will not be responsible for the consequences, understood?', I said softly, which made it sound more threatening.  
The Dogfather gulped and quickly took a step back. I looked at the other two and they quickly nodded.  
'Good.', I said and I put my wand away.  
'But why do you trust her?', the werewolf asked.  
'She taught me everything I know about magic.', I answered.  
Sirius looked at Bella who nodded.  
'I did teach Pandora everything she knows.', she said, looking proud.  
'Pandora?', asked Remus confused.  
'They do not know about your…. Condition?', the witch asked surprised.  
I shook my head and Bella threw back her head and laughed uproariously.  
'What condition?', asked Sirius concerned.  
Bella sobered and began explaining.  
'Seven years ago, little Pandora here, came to Azkaban. She was but a child and I was utmost curious as to why they put a child into such a place. At first our conversations were brief, for I did not want to earn the child's friendship. I merely wanted to sate my curiosity. But she did not tell me. For one as young as her, she already had a will made of iron. I never heard her cry when the Dementors came by, the most I heard was a small whimper. She gained my respect over time, but her mind was deteriorating at a very fast rate. Iron will or not, she was just a child and she could hold on for only so long.'  
Sirius and Remus had leaned closer while Moody had crossed his arms, but he was definitely paying attention, since both his eyes were focused on Moody.  
'When she had nearly lost her mind after four months of suffering, I took pity on her. She had cracked and told me about her home life. How her aunt would belittle her, how her uncle would beat her and how her cousin would make her life miserable. When I asked her why she would undergo such treatment instead of running away, she smiled for the first time she was there and started telling me about her little brother. He was the only light in her darkness and she was staying strong to protect him, for who would do it if she wasn't there? From there on it became much worse. She started having fits, would lose track of her surroundings and her periods of lucidness were shortening. Some days she seemed normal to only fly into a rage the next moment and on other days she would just sit there staring at the wall.  
I decided then and there that I would give that child the same chance for revenge I had.' Bella continued.  
'I don't remember Cygnus being that bad.', Sirius frowned.  
Bella snorted:' You didn't see him at home. I was for Narcissa and Andromeda, what Pandora for her brother is. I protected them from the beatings, I always took the blame for everything. It broke me. It was why I turned to Voldemort. He promised me revenge on my father. And it was the best day when I finally ended him.', she finished with a dark smile.  
'Please continue.', Remus said politely.  
Bella shifted a bit on her chair and continued: 'I began reconstructing her mind. In one of her lucid periods, Pandora suggested that we lock all her rage and sadness into a box. That way her mind could heal without being assaulted by those powerful emotions. When I asked her where she got the idea, she said that she got it from an ancient Greek myth about Pandora's Box.'  
'That's where the nickname comes from I suppose?', Remus interjected and Bella nodded.  
'I agreed and I constructed a cage in her mind, where I put it all. Her emotions actually fused and melded into a new personality. The vengeful Vesania was born. I and Pandora worked very hard to make sure that she remained contained and to that end, I taught her Occlumency. She hid the cage in her mindscape and buried it deep beneath her fears and nightmares. Three protectors were assigned. They would protect her entire mind, but their specific purpose would be to protect it against her madness.'  
'And what would happen if this Vesania got out?', Moody grumbled.  
'She would hunt down everybody who has ever harmed us and kill them in the most painful way she knows.', I said shrugging.  
'Basically.', Bella agreed.  
'And what happened then?', Sirius asked.  
'I taught her everything I know.'  
'The Dark Arts?', Moody interrupted.  
'No, Tickling charms.', she quipped. 'Of course the Dark Arts.' She rolled her eyes and muttered 'Idiots' under her breath.  
'How did you teach her?', asked Remus confused. 'You didn't have a wand.'  
'She copied the memories of when I learned the spells and such.'  
'So that everything you had learned literally became what Thalia learned.', Sirius breathed.  
Me and Bella both nodded.  
'But it took a very long time to teach her.', Bella sighed, 'We could only do 1 memory a week before it would damage her brain.'  
'How would it damage her?', Remus asked, interested.  
'Normally, you could view many memories a day, correct?', she asked and all three men nodded. 'But she wasn't viewing them, she was integrating them into her own brain. And do not forget that she was also a child.'  
'Fascinating.', said Remus in awe.  
'And then one day, she was just gone.', Bella said and I could hear the sadness in her voice.  
'Your escape?', the grizzled Auror asked me.  
I nodded.  
'I really am sorry Bella.', I said and Bella turned her head to look at me.  
'I know, little Pandora, I know.', the Dark Witch replied.  
'Well, I'm just glad you taught her to contain that thing in her head so that it wouldn't get out.', Sirius said and I started to fidget.  
Bella saw this and she narrowed her eyes at me: 'You let her out, didn't you?'  
I nodded blushing.  
'When?', asked Moody alarmed.  
'February 14th', I said looking down.  
'In Hogsmeade?', the Auror asked paling.  
I nodded my head.  
'It was you who destroyed those Dementors?', Moody asked quietly.  
'You destroyed Dementors?', asked Sirius awed.  
'Yeah.' I said shrugging.  
'How?', Remus squeaked.  
'Hellfire and an Infernal Lightning Storm.', I said sheepish.  
'Nicely done, little Pandora.', Bella praised.  
'Thanks.', I said. 'It did prove to be my biggest mistake though.'  
'How?', asked Sirius.  
'I was on a date with Nym and I told her to leave. I let Vesania out and fought them. Nym however,', I grimaced, 'didn't listen and came back. Because she was there, I lost focus and one of them nearly killed me. I could disintegrate it but I almost died. When I woke up two days later, I said something stupid and she broke up with me.'  
'What did you say?', asked Sirius smirking.  
'Well, I asked her what was wrong, because I could see that she had been crying and she was pissed. She asked me if I gave a fuck about my life and I had to be honest. I didn't. She asked me if she wasn't a reason to live and when I couldn't answer she left.'  
'Idiot.', Moody grumbled. ' So that's why she looked so upset for months.'  
'I wasn't any better.', I snorted.  
'Is that explanation enough,', asked Bella impatiently.  
Sirius nodded and undid her bindings. He then threw her wand at her.  
'Good.' And she looked at me expectantly.  
'What?', I asked.  
'Your promise.'  
'Right.'

I went to my room and Bella followed me  
'Give me your arm.'  
The witch pulled up her sleeve and offered her left arm. I took it with my left hand while holding my right hand over her Dark Mark. I concentrated and I felt Voldemort's essence in the tattoo. I started to undo his tendrils of poisonous green energy with my grey electricity. I put some more power in it and Bella grit her teeth, as more electricity shot out of my hand. The green tendrils resisted however, and I used even more power. I could hear her whimpering and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I put my full power behind it and the arcs of grey lightning shredded the green tendrils to pieces, whilst Bella screamed in pain. The Dark Mark had disappeared and where it used to be, grey electricity was sparking until it fizzled out. I was now holding my hand over unblemished, pale skin.  
'You did it.', the witch said, glowing with happiness.  
'Yeah.', I answered exhausted.  
She grabbed me in a hug.  
'Thank you.', she whispered.  
I patted her on the back, ''s Okay.'  
We went back downstairs and we saw that Moody had left.  
'What was your promise to Bella, kid?', Sirius asked as we entered the kitchen.  
As answer, Bella showed Sirius her unblemished forearm.  
'You can remove the mark?', he asked surprised.  
I nodded and Bella added: 'Hurts like a bitch though'  
'Is there something you can't do, kid?', the Dogfather asked awed.  
'I can't knit a sweater.', I offered grinning and he chuckled.  
'So you killed Voldemort, huh?', Sirius asked after a while. Bella had returned to her room.  
'No.', I frowned. 'He must have some way of cheating his fate, but I don't know what that is.'  
'He can cheat death?', Sirius asked grimacing, 'I'm not even surprised that he would resort to such Dark magic.'  
'Dark magic?', I said, a grin starting to form on my face.  
'Yeah?', he said confused.  
'Well, if it's Dark magic I'm looking for.', I trailed of.  
'The Black library is indeed the best.' Sirius finished grinning.  
'But, I can't look today. I need to apologize to my friends first for being a bitch.', I grimaced.  
'Friends are important, kid. Make sure you don't lose them.' Sirius said.  
I nodded and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

I walked to Hogwarts so I could think of what to say.  
It seemed to take no time at all, until I entered the Slytherin common room. I looked around and I could see my friends sitting in the corner. I walked over and they all stared at me. Tracey wasn't there since she was probably visiting Neville in the infirmary, Blaise was looking at me with his arms crossed, not angry but guarded and Daphne was sitting next to Alex and to my surprise they were holding hands. So they were together. I was happy for them.  
'Hey guys.', I started awkwardly.  
'Hey.', said Alex quietly.  
'The first thing I'd like to say is that I'm sorry.', I said.  
'You're back to normal again?', asked Blaise.  
'Yeah and I truly am sorry for acting like a bitch.'  
'While you did avoid us, I could see why you did it.', Alex said.  
'Indeed, after watching you beat up Malfoy, I actually thought it was best that you stayed away.' Daphne agreed. 'No offence.'  
'None taken.'  
'Did she take you back?', Blaise asked, a small smile on his face.  
I nodded happily, 'She did.'  
'Good', Blaise stated.  
I turned to Alex and Daphne.  
'So?', I asked with a teasing grin.  
'Yes, we are in a relationship.' Daphne said in a monotone, before I could say anything else.  
'Wow, I can hear the enthusiasm.', I said drily.  
'Oh, she can be _very_ enthusiastic.', Alex snickered and Daphne's cheeks turned pink.  
'Can she?', I asked smirking.  
Alex nodded giddily: 'Through the day she's her usual self, but get her in a broom closet.', the quiet girl sighed with glazed eyes, 'damn.'  
I snickered at Daphne's expression. The normally stoic Ice Princess of Slytherin was furiously blushing and was trying to quiet her girlfriend.  
Blaise was trying to muffle his laughter but failing and I was snickering even harder.

The end of the school year was pretty relaxed. I was going to be very busy this summer. My first priority was to find out how Voldemort had achieved his immortality, to kill off his inner circle and to get my brother a decent home. The last one was going to be the easiest, since I had Potter Manor in Wales. Malfoy tried to threaten my brother, but I just glared at him and the blonde brat ran away. I smirked when I saw his fear filled expression. Another good thing was that the entire school finally was aware of Voldemort's return. Although it was reported that a Ministry Official killed him. They said that the official's name would be kept a secret in fear of retaliation by Death Eaters. I had to hold in my laughter when I heard that and I could see Dumbledore's shoulders shake too, but he was hiding it better than me. There were only four people who truly knew who had killed Voldemort and three of them were in Hogwarts with the fourth in Grimmauld Place. The most hilarious thing happened though. Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred Weasley had instructed before he took off, and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her running away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrance's and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.  
When the very last day had arrived, I was almost sad. I had come to see Hogwarts as my home, having none of my own and I was going to miss it. I sat into a carriage with my friends and we talked of trivial things. And when we had boarded the train, the atmosphere darkened a bit. Both Alex and I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts next year.  
'Guys,' I said and they turned their attention to me. 'I really enjoyed my time at Hogwarts and as my gift to you, I have changed the password to the Chamber of Secrets.'  
'You did?', asked Tracey, the beginnings of a smile on her face.  
'Yeah, I changed it to "Open for one of the Slytherin Five.', I said and Tracey, Blaise and Daphne grinned.  
Since it would be a while before she would see her again, Daphne had given up all sense of decorum and sat in Alex' lap. The quiet girl was ecstatic about this and had her arms wrapped around the stoic teenager. Susan and Neville were there too. Susan was in Blaise's lap, while Tracey was in Neville's. His relationship with Tracey, had given the pudgy boy a lot of sorely needed confidence. He had lost some weight and he was coming out of his shell more often. I was very excited because I knew that my girl was waiting for me at the platform.  
'Thanks.', said Blaise smiling.  
'You guys can use it too, but only you.', I said with a warning look at Susan and Neville.  
They quickly nodded and I sat back, closes my eyes and just enjoyed the rest of the train ride.

When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry, Ron, Hermione and I that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, I found a surprise awaiting us on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet us who I had not expected at all. There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Nym stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters. Next to Nym was Remus, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Arthur and Molly, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.  
'Ron, Ginny!' called Molly, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly  
'Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?'  
'Fine, ' said Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
'And you Thalia?', she said as she gave me a lighter hug.  
'I'm alright.', I said  
Over her shoulder I saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.  
'What are they supposed to be?' he asked, pointing at the jackets.  
'Finest dragonskin, little bro', ' said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. 'Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves. '  
'Hello, Harry, Thalia.' said Remus, as Molly let go of me and turned to greet Hermione.  
'Hi, ' said Harry 'I didn't expect- what are you all doing here?'  
'Well, ' said Remus with a slight smile, 'we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home. '  
'I dunno if that's a good idea, ' said Harry quickly.  
'Oh, I think it is, ' growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. That'll be them, will it, Potter?' He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. I leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.  
'Ah, Harry' said Arthur, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically.  
'Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur, ' said Moody.  
He and Arthur took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group and I stood far enough to be inconspicuous, but close enough so that I could still overhear them.  
'Good afternoon, ' said Arthur pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. 'You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley'.  
Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Arthur, but didn't say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.  
'We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry, said Arthur, still smiling.  
'Yeah, ' growled Moody. 'About how he's treated when he's at your place. '  
Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.  
'I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -'  
'I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley, ' growled Moody.  
'Anyway, that's not the point, ' interjected Nym, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. 'The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry '  
'- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it, ' added Remus pleasantly.  
'Yes, ' said Arthur, 'even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone '  
'Telephone, ' whispered Hermione.  
'- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to, ' said Moody.  
Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.  
'Are you threatening me, sir?' he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.  
'Yes, I am, ' said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.  
'And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?' barked Uncle Vernon.  
'Well:' said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye.  
Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley and I had to muffle my laughter.  
'Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley', He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. 'So, Potter: give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along:'  
Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.  
'Bye, then, Potter, ' said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.  
'Take care, Harry, ' said Remus quietly. 'Keep in touch. '  
'Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can, ' Molly whispered, hugging him again. 'We'll see you soon, mate, ' said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.  
'Really soon, Harry' said Hermione earnestly. 'We promise. '  
Harry nodded.  
Before he could leave though, I scooped him up in a hug too.  
'Give me two weeks and I'll have you out of there.', I whispered. 'Don't mention this to anyone and pretend like we just said goodbye.'  
When he pulled back, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell to the others, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.  
As my brother left the station, I turned to the members of the Order, who were starting to leave. My favourite Auror though, was leaning against a pillar looking straight at me. She opened her arms as an invitation and I wasted no time in accepting it. I quickly walked towards her and her arms closed around me as I stepped into them.  
'Gods, I missed you.', I sighed.  
'I missed you too, babe.' I could hear the smile in her voice.  
'Let's get out of here.', I said and I could feel her nod.  
I released her, took my trunk and then started making my way to the alley besides the station. As we entered the alley, we made sure that nobody was looking and Nym grabbed my hand and twisted. As the choking sensation passed, I could see we were in her apartment, but I didn't get much time to take in my surroundings, because a hungry pair of lips descended on my own. I could feel the need that fuelled this kiss and I was too dazed to protest when she started dragging me to the bedroom. Before I knew it, we were on the bed and she was on top of me, all without breaking the kiss. She drew back and started placing kisses on my jawline. I could feel her hands start to go up my shirt and when she had reached the underside of my breasts, she stopped.  
Seeming to have regained some control, she looked into my eyes with her own, which had darkened with desire, and whispered huskily, 'Is this okay? . Because I can wait if you're not ready.'  
I replied, my own voice lower than usual, 'Make me yours.'  
I had to gasp when her hand cupped my breast and my breathing quickened. She kissed me again and I let my hands descend to her ass. The Metamorph moaned as I gave it a squeeze. From there on our clothes disappeared swiftly and it wasn't too long until I lost my virginity to Nymphadora Tonks.  
Nym was lying on her back and I was curled up into her side.  
'How was I?', I asked nervously. It was my first time after all.  
'You were amazing, babe.', the Auror said, kissing the top of my head.  
'And was I good?', Nym asked , and I could hear the smirk in her voice.  
'No.', I said and I had trouble hiding my smile when I saw her mouth open in shock.  
'But-but', the Auror stuttered.  
'You were _perfect.'_ I said, shutting her up with a kiss.  
'You little minx.', she said giggling. 'You almost had me there.'  
We both quickly fell asleep after that.

I woke up feeling amazing. The sun was shining and I could even hear some birds. But the best sound to me, was the breathing of the woman behind me. Nym was spooning me, with her right arm curled around my waist and her left hand cupping my breast. I checked the alarm clock that was on the night stand and it told me that it was half past seven in the morning. I let my gaze wander through the room and I could see her work schedule hanging from the wall. I looked closer and I could see that her shift today would start in an hour and a half. I then felt her stirring behind me.  
'G'morning.', she sleepily said as she pressed a kiss to the back of my neck.  
'Good morning.', I returned and I turned around.  
'Any regrets?', asked Nym nervously.  
'Only that we didn't do this sooner.', I said and I kissed her.  
She chuckled and started to draw figures on my back.  
'I wish I didn't have to go to work.', the Auror sighed.  
'I know, but you do.', I smiled, ' so get up and get in the shower.'  
She pouted at me, but I stood my ground and she eventually gave in.  
'Remember that I'm still here tonight.', I said huskily and I could see the smile growing on her face.  
After she had a shower; I took one. The warm water felt good on my sore muscles. Nym had done things to me that were amazing, but I now paid the price. Totally worth it, though. After my shower I picked up the first shirt I found, which happened to be the one Nym was wearing the day before and some underwear. I could smell the food that the Auror was making. I padded into the kitchen and when the Metamorph saw me, her eyes darkened with lust.  
'Do you know how hot you look in one of my shirts?', she asked, breakfast totally forgotten.  
'Down, girl', I said mock-reproaching. 'You'll have to wait, or you'll be late for work.'  
'Fuck work.', the Auror said throatily.  
'Sorry Nym,', I said smirking, 'But if you fuck work, you don't get to fuck me.'  
She groaned.  
'You're torturing me.', the Metamorph whined.  
'I know, but be a good girl and you can play with me later.', I promised.  
'I'm holding you to that promise, babe.', she said, looking dead-serious.  
I nodded my agreement and we ate breakfast in silence. When it was time for her to leave, she kissed me and turned to go, but started kissing me again, while deepening it.  
I pushed her away grinning, 'You really are incorrigible. Now go.'  
Nym pouted at me one last time before disappearing with a loud _pop_. I shook my head in fond exasperation and pulled on some jeans and sneakers. I was going to get Potter Manor back, so I could take Harry there. I Apparated to Diagon Alley and I made my way to Gringott's. As I entered, I looked for the nearest available goblin and moved towards their teller.  
'Can I help you?', the goblin sighed, without looking up.  
'I would like to speak to Winehammer.', I said politely.  
The goblin nodded and spoke to a security goblin in Gobbledygook, who ran off and probably went to get Winehammer. The security goblin soon returned and said something against the goblin who had sent him.  
'Winehammer will see you, please follow this goblin to his office.', the goblin said bored.  
I thanked the goblin and followed the other one to Winehammer's office. As I entered, I could see Winehammer quickly finish up some papers before turning his attention to me.  
'What can I help you with, Lady Potter?', asked the manager.  
'I need the location of Potter Manor.', I said.  
'You do not know?', the goblin asked confused.  
I shook my head and the goblin frowned.  
'Your ring is supposed to supply you with that information.', he said.  
'But I don't know where the Manor-' I didn't finish because a piece of information that I hadn't known before shot through my mind. I knew exactly where the manor was.  
'How come I didn't know before?', I asked confusedly.  
'You didn't ask.' The goblin answered.  
'Oh, well.', I said, still a little confused. 'Thank you for your time, Winehammer.'  
'Not a problem.', the goblin said.  
I quickly made my way outside and out of Diagon Alley before I Apparated to Potter Manor. When I got there I was surprised. It was a complete ruin and it seemed that the only thing standing was the front gate. But why did I feel the wards, surrounding the building. Who would protect this ruin? Unless-  
I studied the front gate and I could see a small round notch in the gate. I put my ring inside it and turned it side-ways. It seemed as if the house was being rebuilt in front of my eyes. Walls became whole, windows returned to their places, the front door was fixed. After ten minutes, I was staring at a huge villa and only one sentence went through my mind.  
'_Holy shit.'_  
As I walked to the front door, I was staring in amazement at the manor. It was fucking huge. When I was a short distance away, I heard a _POP!_ and I turned around. A House-Elf was standing there.  
'Mistress Thalia?', the Elf asked.  
I nodded and the Elf launched itself at my legs.  
'I is so happy to see you, mistress.', the Elf sobbed.  
'Whoa', I had to steady myself, 'Who're you?'  
'I is Merril, mistress.', the Elf answered as it released my legs.  
'Are you the only one?', I asked curious.  
'No, mistress.', Merril answered, ' There is also Tibby.'  
The Elf mentioned appeared with a _POP_! and bowed to me.  
'What's the condition of the manor, Merril?', I inquired.  
'You could live in it, but all the furniture must be returned from the Potter Vault.', Merril replied.  
'Could the two of you do this?'  
Tibby nodded, 'But we is needing your permission for that.'  
'Permission?', I asked confused.  
'Your ring, mistress.', Merril answered.  
'Oh.', I said and I gave her my ring.  
The Elves popped away and I entered the manor. The elves were moving quickly it seemed, because the furniture was returning to its place already. Even some portraits appeared. I decided to explore the manor and I was deeply impressed. There were at least 6 bedrooms and that was _without_ the Master bedroom. There was a Potions lab, a small Duelling Arena and when I looked outside, I could see a Quidditch pitch. On the second floor was a library and I was in heaven. It was about the size of the one at Black Manor and it was filled with books on Light Magic it seemed. But if you looked closely you could see some questionable tomes and in the back were some books on really Dark magic. Not all the Potters seemed to have been virtuous, despite their full support for the Light Side. I checked my watch and I saw it was already 3 in the afternoon. I still had some time left, since Nym's shift would end at eight, so I decided to make a quick stop in London for some lunch and then go to see Bella. Before I left, I let Morrigan loose in the garden and the snake was ecstatic to roam around in such an environment.

After my I had lunch, I Apparated to Grimmauld place and when I entered, Sirius was in the kitchen reading the newspaper.  
'The Death Eaters aren't taking the loss of Voldemorts's physical form very well.', he sighed.  
'What happened?', I asked.  
'Two houses have been raided and all inhabitants were killed.', Sirius said.  
'Shit.', I said.  
'Shit, indeed.', Sirius snorted. 'I hope you find out Voldemort's way to cheat death quick, kid.'  
'Me too, Siri.', I said. 'Maybe Bella knows.'  
The dog Animagus nodded and went back to his newspaper while I made my way to Bella's room.  
The Dark Witch was reading a book on her bed when I entered, looking up as she heard me.  
'Hello, little Pandora.', she greeted me.  
'Hey Bella.', I said. 'I've got a question for you.'  
'Fire away.', Bella said and put her book away.  
'Do you know how Voldemort is still alive?', I asked.  
'I was never truly certain. The Dark Lord kept his secrets very close.'  
'But you do have a guess?', I asked hopeful.  
Bella nodded pensively. 'I think he uses Horcruxes.'  
'What're Horcruxes?', I asked confused.  
'Soul anchors.', she answered.  
'Huh?'  
Bella rolled her eyes. 'When one creates a Horcrux, one has to murder someone in cold blood. The person's soul then tears in two. One of those halves is then bound to an object. That object is nigh impossible to destroy and so long that the Horcux is not destroyed, the maker of it cannot die.'  
'And why do you think he has those?', I inquired.  
'Because, not too long before his demise, he gave me something that he ordered me to protect with my life.', she answered.  
'What?'  
'The cup of Helga Hufflepuff.'  
'Where is it now?', I asked.  
'In the Lestrange Vault.', Bella replied.  
'Could you get it?'  
The Dark Witch thought it over and then nodded.  
'I am still a Lestrange, so I should be able to get in the vault.'  
I grinned. 'Good, when can you get it?'  
'Right now, if you want, little Pandora.', Bella said.  
'Good.', I repeated.  
'I'll have it for you by the end of this day.', the witch drawled as she stood up and put on her cloak.  
I checked my watch and saw that it was half past three.  
'Thanks, Bella.', I said gratefully.  
'It is nothing, little Pandora. We both owe our sanity to the other.' She grinned.  
I chuckled and nodded.  
I made my way to the Black Library and picked up the Index Ledger. Every book was in there, so if you needed a book you could say it's title, or what the subject was, tap your wand to it and if it was in the library it would fly to you.  
I picked up, opened it, clearly said 'Horcrux' and tapped the Ledger. I heard some thums coming from the wall behind me. I looked at the wall but I couldn't see anything different about it. I reached out with my magic and I almost recoiled from the amount of protective magic on the wall. If I wanted through it, I could either disarm the wards one by one or overload them. Overloading them though would cause a backlash that would knock me back and might severely injure me.  
'Meh.', I shrugged and pointed my wand at the wall.  
'_Reducto.'_  
The wards flared but did nothing else.  
'_Bombarda Maxima.'_  
They flared a little longer, but then went out again.  
I frowned.  
_'Confringo.'_  
The spell bounced back and I put up a shield.  
'You wanna' play, huh?', I said frustrated.  
Maybe something physical.  
'_Gladius Tenebrarum Argentis.'  
_My wand shifted into a silver sword that was wreathed in a dark aura. I attacked the wards and I flew back. But there were now cracks in the wards that weren't there before.  
'_Catenam Fulgur.'  
_Since my wand was now a sword, the electricity didn't shoot away. Instead, it curled around the blade, so that I now had a sword surrounded by lightning and darkness. I smiled and I struck the wards. The backlash was huge. The book cases were protected, but I wasn't. It launched me through the room and I flew against the wall. I was lying on the floor, when Sirius came in.  
'What happened?', he asked, eyebrow raised.  
'Me and the wall had a disagreement.', I said and I pointed at the opposite wall where there was now a big hole.' As you can see, I won.'  
I waved my hand over the sword and said, '_Reverte.'  
_It shifted back and I was now holding my wand again.  
Sirius just shook his head and left the library.  
I entered the wall through the hall and I saw that it was actually a hidden study. And there on the ground was what I was looking for. A book titled "_Magick At Its Most Horrible"_. I picked up and I sat myself at a table. When I opened it, I had to sneeze because of all the dust. I flipped through the pages and I saw the entry on Horcruxes and I started reading it.

_Horcrux_

_A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul._ _Creation of a Horcrux is considered the foulest act of Dark magic, as it attempts to violate and tamper with the multiple laws of nature and morality in its creation.  
Horcruxes can also be destroyed. If a person's body was destroyed, his or her soul would remain intact, whereas with a Horcrux it is the opposite, as the piece of soul depends upon its container to survive. Destruction of a Horcrux is difficult, but not impossible, and requires that the receptacle to be damaged completely beyond physical or magical repair. When a Horcrux is damaged to this point, it may appear to "bleed" and a scream may be heard as the soul fragment perishes.  
It is unknown if the creator of the Horcrux will be able to sense that his soul fragment was destroyed._

_All known methods of Horcrux destruction are as deadly as the murder needed for its creation. For example, the earliest known method is administering basilisk venom to the Horcrux, the only cure for which is phoenix tears, an extremely rare substance. Other known methods are Fiendfyre , which requires extreme skill to control and the Killing Curse which seems to be capable of destroying a Horcrux if it is animate._

So to destroy a Horcrux I should conjure Fiendfyre. Not too hard, though very tiring. I'll try it out on that cup of Bella's when she gets back. I wondered if my Hellfire would work too. Then again, the two are practically the same, so it should work as well as Infernal Lightning.

It took four hours for Bella to return. And I was waiting for her in her room. She had a cut on her forehead but seemed to be alright for the rest.  
'What happened?', I asked her.  
'Rabastan.', she spat. 'He was waiting for me at Gringott's and ambushed me in Knockturn Alley.'  
'_Episky.'_  
The cut disappeared and Bella nodded her gratitude.  
'You've got it?', I asked excitedly.  
Bella reached into her cloak and pulled out a small cup that had a yellow crest with a black badger on it. She gave it to me and I put on the table. I put my hands on either side of it, palms facing the cup, and I focused.  
'_Ignis Atrox.'  
_I could immediately feel the pull on my mind from the fire I had created between my palms, but I forced my will on it and it remained within my control. The cup started to shrivel and blacken, a scream began to come forth from it. The scream finally died and I put out the fire.  
'That settles it.', I said breathing heavily. 'Now we're sure he used Horcruxes, we just need to find out how many.'  
Bella nodded thoughtfully and said: 'Perhaps we should ask Dumbledore.'  
'Why?', I asked.  
She grimaced and said, 'As atrocious he can be, he still knows the most about the Dark Lord.'  
I nodded and I checked my watch.  
'It's going to have to wait though.'  
'Why?', asked the Dark Witch with a raised eyebrow.  
'Nym's coming home.', I smirked.  
'Sex is more important than Voldemort?', she asked strictly.  
'Only people who haven't had any, would react that way. You need to get laid Bella.', I rolled my eyes.  
She snorted, You're right'  
'Aren't I always?', I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.  
Bella laughed and sent a Stinging Hex my way.  
I quickly made my way downstairs, said goodbye to Sirius and went outside.  
From there I Apparated to Nym's apartment.  
I just sat down when my girlfriend came home.  
'Hey babe.', the Metamorph said when she saw me.  
'Hey Nym.'  
'Want to have dinner?', she asked and I nodded.  
When she started to go to the kitchen, I stopped her.  
'I'll cook tonight.' I offered.  
'You can cook?', she asked smiling.  
'Uhu.', I nodded.  
'Then by all means.', she said while gesturing to the kitchen.  
'You like pizza?', I asked.  
The Auror nodded and I started making a Pepperoni Pizza. After twenty minutes it was ready to be put into the oven and it needed to be in there for some time, so I cleaned up the kitchen while I was waiting.  
When I was done with the kitchen, I waited for the pizza to be done and took it out of the oven. Nym had set the table and I put it down.  
'It looks great, babe.', Nym said looking at the pizza drooling.  
We both took a slice and when the Metamorph took a bite, she moaned her approval.  
'This is great.', she exclaimed. 'Where did you learn to cook like that?'  
I smiled sadly, 'I had to do most of the cooking at the Dursley's. Harry's better at it though. I think he could make a career out of it, if he wasn't so busy with magic.'  
Nym frowned.  
'Well it's very good.' She said, trying to cheer me up.  
It worked a little, but I still was a bit melancholy.  
After dinner, she helped me clean up and when we were done, she hugged me from behind.  
'I'm going to turn that frown upside down.', she murmured into my ear.  
'How?', I asked, a grin forming.  
She began trailing kisses up my jaw and then nibbled on my ear.  
'So that's how.', I groaned.  
'Uhu, time to fulfil your promise, babe.', she whispered huskily.  
I nodded and dragged her to the bedroom.  
It didn't need saying that I didn't feel bad the entire night.

The next day, I went to Hogwarts. I went into the Forbidden Forest, cut my arm and simply waited. It didn't take to long for a Thestral to appear. I had no idea where Dumbles was, but I was sure that a Thestral could find him. The Thestral licked some of my blood before looking straight into my eyes. To some it would be unnerving, to me it was just comforting. It was as if I was looking in the eyes of Death and it thrilled some primal part of me. It was the part that had grown through my use of the Dark Arts.  
I mounted the skeletal horse and said, 'Albus Dumbledore.'  
The horse's head turned left, then right and suddenly it started galloping. When we reached the edge of the forest, the Thestral jumped and unfurled its wings. Soon we were high up and I cast a warming charm because it was cold up there. It took two hours to reach our destination. It seemed that Dumbles lived in Dover. The Thestral landed a small distance away from a house, which I guessed was Dumbledore's. I dismounted and the Thestral flew away, back to Hogwarts probably. It didn't matter because I could Apparate or fly back myself. I went to the house and knocked. I heard some sounds and Dumbledore opened the door.  
'Come in, miss Potter.', the Headmaster said as he stepped aside.  
'Thank you.', I said and I stepped inside.  
It seemed to be decorated as Dumbledore's personality. That meant that it was very colourful and eccentric.  
'Take a seat.', Dumbledore offered.  
I nodded and sat down in an armchair, while Dumbledore sat down in the one opposite one.  
'What can I do for you, miss Potter?', he asked politely.  
'What do you know about Horcruxes?', I asked him.  
He seemed utterly surprised that I knew of them.  
'How did you get by that information?', he asked suspicious  
'Deduced it myself.', I lied.  
'Ah I se- _Obliviate.'_, he suddenly cursed me.  
I dodged it and sent a Bonebreaker at him which he dodged. For an old guy, he could dodge very good.  
'_Stupefy'  
'Protego, Reducto.'  
'Protego Maxima, Incarcerous, Stupefy,_', he cast in rapid succession.  
I dived sideways.  
'_Fulgur Infernalis.'  
_A bolt of red lightning shot from my wand and Dumbledore tried to shield against it. It probably would've worked, but I hadn't shot at him, instead I had aimed for the ceiling above him. It impacted and several pieces of stone fell on the old man. He was so dazed that he didn't see my next spell coming.  
'_Vincula Umbras'  
_Black chains spouted from my wand and wrapped themselves around Dumbledore. A side-effect from the chain was that they blocked your magic so Dumbledore was powerless. I levitated him and stuck him to the wall.  
'Tell me what you know.', I snarled.  
Dumbledore struggled against his chains, but they only tightened, further limiting his mobility.  
'TELL ME!', I roared.  
The old man sighed.  
'_Crucio.'_, I cursed, losing my patience.  
Dumbledore twitched, but did not utter a single sound. I was grudgingly impressed.  
'Speak, old man.', I ordered.  
Dumbledore looked away.  
'_Crucio.'_  
Dumbledore twitched longer this time.  
'SPEAK.', I screamed.  
'I will not tell you.', the old man wheezed.  
'_Crucio Horribilis.'  
_Dumbledore jerked in obvious pain.  
'Will you speak now?', I spat.  
'Yes.', he breathed, 'Enough, enough.'  
'What do you know about Voldemort's Horcruxes?', I asked him.  
'He made 7 of them. The diary, which was destroyed by your brother. The Gaunt ring, which I have tracked down. Slytherin's Medallion, of which I do not know the location. Hufflepuff's cup-  
'I destroyed that one.', I interjected and he looked surprised for a moment before continuing.  
'Very well then. Nagini, his snake and I believe he also used Ravenclaw's Diadem.'  
'And the seventh?', I asked.  
'That one he created on 31 October 1981. It was the one Horcrux that he did not mean to make.'  
'Stop stalling and tell me the object he used.', I interrupted.  
'It was your brother.'  
'Can I remove it, without killing him?', I said tightly, trying to control my anger.  
'No.', he said.  
'FUCK!', I screamed and punched him.  
'I am sorry.', he said shaking his head sadly.  
I fell down in the chair and put my head in my hands.  
'Where's the ring?', I asked quietly.  
'The Gaunt Cottage.', he said.  
'I'll deal with my brother later.', I said sighing.  
Without giving him any time to muster a defence, I dived into his mind. I searched for information on the Horcruxes and seven images floated before my eyes. I could see a familiar silver medallion, a black diary with a hole in, the cup which I had destroyed., a diadem, a snake and my brother. I then retreated from his mind.  
'Thank you for the information, old man.', I said coldly.  
'What are you going to-', he started to say.  
'I'm going to kill you, Albus Dumbledore.', I said quietly.  
'Yes, I knew I would die by either yours or Voldemort's hand.', he sighed.  
I smiled and chuckled.  
'Always so courteous, even in the face of death.'  
'How else should I greet the Next Big Adventure?', he lightly smiled.  
'Indeed. I hope my parents give you mercy, Albus, for you will not get any from me.', I said sincerely.  
Dumbledore simply nodded.  
'_Incendio.'  
_The couch flew on fire. I then put the curtains on fire. It then quickly spread to other things.  
'Goodbye.', I said.  
'Goodbye, miss Potter.', he said, looking completely serene. Or he would've looked serene weren't it for his eyes flitting from side to side, looking for an escape.  
I exited the house, shifted into my Gargoyle form and took off. I turned around in the sky and watched the building burn. After a few minutes I could hear Dumbledore's screams and a smile crossed my face.  
I then descended back to the ground and turned back. The medallion had looked very familiar and I was searching my memory for where I had seen it before. Then it hit me. I had seen it last summer, when we had cleaned up Grimmauld Place. Nobody could open it so we threw it away. It could be anywhere by now.  
Unless…..  
Kreacher. He had nicked several things that we had thrown away, maybe he had stolen that too. I quickly Apparated to Grimmauld Place and entered the living room where Sirius was.  
'Summon Kreacher.', I said hurriedly.  
'Why?', he asked confused.  
'Just do it.', I said.  
'Kreacher.', Sirius said and an old Elf appeared.  
'What does Master want with Kreacher?', he asked, looking at Sirius hatefully.  
'Order him to answer all my questions truthfully.', I then said.  
'Answer all of her questions truthfully.', Sirius ordered Kreacher.  
'Yes Master.', Kreacher spat and turned his attention to me.  
'Did you steal the silver medallion we had thrown away last summer?', I asked.£  
'Yes, Kreacher had to protect it.', the Elf muttered.  
'I need it.'  
Sirius raised his eyebrow but said, 'Give Thalia the medallion.'  
Kreacher looked at Sirius loathingly before _Popping_ away. He returned a few moments later, with a medallion in his hand. He gave it to me and I quickly set it on the table.  
'Why did you need it?', Sirius asked confused.  
'It's one of the things keeping Voldemort alive.', I said.  
'How?'  
'It contains a piece of his soul  
'Step back.', I warned him and he did as he was asked.  
'_Fulgur Infernalis'  
_The red lightning shot from my wand and impacted on the medallion. It began to shudder, and after a few moments, it disintegrated.  
'There, it is destroyed.', I sighed.  
'Thank you.', I heard and I was surprised to see that it was Kreacher who had said it.  
'For what?', I asked flabbergasted.  
'You has helped me complete Master Regulus' last request.'  
'What was my brother's last request?', asked Sirius quietly.  
'That Kreacher find a way to destroy that amulet.'  
'So he died a hero?', asked Sirius and a tear escaped from his eye, which he quickly wiped away.  
Kreacher avidly nodded.  
'Good.' Sirius said, looking more respectfully at Kreacher.  
'I gotta' go.', I said and I left the Grimmauld Place.  
Three Horcruxes down, four to go.

It was in the afternoon, when I found myself in Knockturn, looking for any of Voldemort's inner circle. It seemed I was in luck, because the Carrow Twins had just entered one of the seedy pubs. I simply waited until they came out, which was two hours later. Night was already falling and if I wasn't home soon, Nym would be worried. I followed them and as they entered an abandoned alley, I shifted into my Gargoyle form and attacked. They stood no chance. I tore Amycus limb from limb and disembowelled his sister. I left their corpses in the alley to be found by other people. I quickly Apparated home, but I forgot one thing. The blood. It was still on my clothes as I got home and it was the first thing my girlfriend saw.  
'Are you bleeding?', she asked worriedly.  
I shook my head, 'It isn't mine.'  
'Then whose is it?', she asked sharply.  
'Amycus and Alecto Carrow.' I answered.  
'I thought we had a conversation about stupid things, Thalia.', she said angrily.  
'I was prepared and I killed them before they could even react.', I said placatingly.  
'Why?', she asked.  
'My brother is supposed to kill Voldemort, but he can't do that if Voldie still has his army. So I wipe the generals of the Army out. That way, my brother could have a real shot at Voldemort.', I explained.  
She glared at me for a while, 'You better know what you're doing.'  
'I know what I'm doing.'

Over the next two weeks, I killed several members of Voldemort's inner circle and had made preparations for destroying the Gaunt Ring. By the end of this summer, Voldemort would be dead, or I would die trying to kill him.

**This is chapter 9 folks and I do hope you enjoy it. I killed Dumbledore and I enjoyed it. That fucker was getting on my nerves. I figured Bella would know about Horcruxes and that she realized that Voldie had given her one. Any more questions? Send me a PM and I'll do my best to answer them. I will now start working on the last chapter. I figured 10 would be a nice number to end the story at, because I have to go back to school on Monday. R&R people.  
**_DarkLadyNym_


	11. Chapter 10: I Reach The End Of The Line

**Disclaimer: I only own Thalia Potter and Alexandra Gray. **

**Chapter 10: I Reach The End Of The Line**

I was fulfilling my promise to Harry today. The Order of The Phoenix had nearly fallen apart since Dumbledore's death. And because nobody knew who killed him, people were hopeless. If the great Albus Dumbledore could be killed, what chance did normal people stand? I had to scoff at their panic. Mindless sheep, the lot of them. If it were up to me, I'd take all those dear to me and leave the country. But I can't, because they all have to be so fucking noble. Goddamn their chivalry. So if I can't escape Voldemort and his lackeys, I'll kill them. I'd already killed several of them, leaving a calling sign. I carved the picture of a scythe in their chests and the Daily Prophet was already calling me the Grim Reaper. The Death Eaters were starting to fear me and I loved it. I was going to kill everyone who threatened me or the ones I cared about and I would feel no regret. It was going to be Biblical.  
I Apparated to the Dursley's and I saw Mudungus was on guard duty. The idiot was sleeping on the job, making it more easy for me. I could enter the wards because I was blood related and I meant Harry no harm. I blasted the door open, stepped inside and I could see Dudley's head poking from the door that lead to the living room.  
'Muuuuummmm.', the fat fuck yelled, 'Somebody's inside.'  
'Come here Duddikins, quickly.', I heard her say and the tub of lard waddled as fast as he could. I walked in the living room and saw all three of them sitting on the couch.  
'Why're you here, girl?', Vernon bellowed, his face colouring in anger.  
'To get Harry.', I said quietly.  
'First room on the right.', Petunia said, obviously wanting me out.  
I nodded and made my way up the stairs. What I saw there, ignited my anger. The door had several deadbolts on it and all of them were locked.  
'_Reducto'_  
The door exploded and I walked through the hole I had made. Harry was sitting in the corner with his wand at the ready.  
'How did you get the burn on your back?', he asked looking at me suspiciously.  
'Vernon's college ring.', I answered and Harry lowered his wand.  
'You came.', he said sounding relieved as he embraced me.  
'I promised I would.', I murmured.  
'Everything packed?', I asked him and he nodded.  
'Good, come on.', and I started making my way back downstairs. I entered the living room and the three of them were still sitting on the couch.  
'Harry won't be coming back.', I snarled and turned around.  
What Vernon said next, brought back all of the memories of my torment and I snapped.  
'Good, we'll finally be released of all of you freaks.'  
Harry saw the look on my face and tried to stop me.  
'Thalia don't-'  
He didn't get any further because I had thrown the portkey to Potter Manor at him. As soon as it had made contact with my brother, it had transported him to the manor.  
I turned back around.  
'Well, what're you waiting for?', Petunia snootily said.  
'I'm not finished yet. I still need something.', I said quietly.  
'What do you need?', Dudley asked fearfully, being the only one who had seen the look in my eyes.  
'My revenge.', I whispered.  
I shifted and attacked.  
Vernon was the first to fall, his head severed from his neck. Petunia followed, her body ripped into pieces. Dudley had backed away as I killed his parents and he stood with his back to the wall.  
'Do you regret what you did?', I asked him, my Animagus form distorting my voice, making it sound very dark and evil.  
'What? I did many bad things.', the fat boy said and he gained some of my respect. At least he was admitting he did wrong.  
'What you did to your cousins?', I growled.  
'I only have one cousin.', Dudley squeaked confused.  
I chuckled and dived into his mind, restoring the memories that Dumbledore had hidden away.  
'Are you Thalia?', the boy asked fearfully, when I had retreated from his mind.  
I nodded my head and changed back.  
'I truly am sorry.' , he said and the look in his eyes told of his sincerity.  
'I believe you.', I said with a gentle smile.  
Dudley sighed in relief.  
'That's why your death will be painless.'  
'Wha-?', the boy started.  
'_Avada Kedavra'  
_I did not want the Aurors trace this back to me, so I stepped outside and cast the Dark Mark.  
Mudungus had slept through the entire thing. I snorted, shifted and flew into the air. After I was far enough, I shifted back in mid-air and Apparated to Potter Manor. When I appeared in the living room, my brother was waiting for me.  
'Are they dead?', he asked quietly.  
I nodded.  
He just sighed. 'I'm not going to hold this against you, even though I disapprove of you killing them.'  
'Okay,', I said shrugging, 'Come on, I'll take you to your room.'  
It was about 8 at night and I knew Nym was coming home in a few minutes.  
'Why don't you settle in?', I said as we reached his room, 'I've got something to do.'  
Harry just nodded and started unpacking his trunk.  
I Apparated to Nym's flat and it seemed she had just arrived herself.  
'Hey babe.', she said and gave me kiss.  
'Hey.'  
'What're you thinking about?', she asked as I stood there pensively.  
'Well I was kind of thinking of asking you to move in with me.', I answered her and she swiveled around to look at me.  
'Are you serious?', she asked surprised.  
'No, I'm Thalia.', I smirked and the Metamorph rolled her eyes.  
'You're not joking?', she asked.  
I shook my head.  
'Why don't you move in with me?' she asked, her brow furrowed.  
'Because I've got an entire manor to myself and I could use the company. If you want, we could keep the apartment as well.', I offered.  
'Okay, I'll move in with you, but I'd like to keep the apartment. Maybe we need it someday, you never know.', she said after some thinking.  
'Okay.'  
I snapped my fingers and two Elves appeared.  
'Yes, mistress?', Merril asked.  
'Could you bring over all of Nym's clothes and necessities over to my bedroom, please?'  
'Yes, Mistress.' Tibby answered and they both entered Nym's bedroom.  
I held out my hand to the Auror, who took it, and I Apparated us to Potter Manor.  
Harry was sitting in the kitchen when we returned.  
'Hey Tonks.', he greeted her.  
'Wotcher Harry.', she said confused, 'Shouldn't you be in Surrey?'  
'You think I'd leave him there?', I snorted.  
'No, I guess not.', the Metamorph frowned.  
'Anybody hungry?', I asked and they both nodded.  
'Tibby.'  
'Yes?', the Elf asked as he appeared.  
'Could you get us some Chinese food, please?'  
'Yes, mistress Thalia.' And he popped away  
He came back 10 minutes later with a bag filled with Chinese food. After dinner me and Nym christened the bed, after putting Silencing charms on the wall of course. We swiftly fell asleep after that.

The next day, I woke up to find Nym already gone. Must've had an early shift. Today, I would be destroying the Gaunt Ring. I had scoped out the place and it seemed filled with traps and protective wards. It was going to be tricky, but not impossible. After that, the only Horcrux that I didn't know the whereabouts of was the Diadem. After I had reviewed the evidence, I had discovered how he planted his Horcruxes. The objects he used were of great personal value and the places were important to him. He hid one in Gringott's because it was a symbol that you were a true wizard if you had a vault there. The Slytherin Locket served as a reminder that he was Slytherin's heir, which was supported by the Diary. The Diadem and the Cup were important Hogwarts artifacts, a place that was his first true home. The snake was to even further prove the fact that he was of the Slytherin line and Harry was the mistake. I still wasn't sure how I was getting that thing out of him, but I had begun researching Soul Magic. Soul Magic was used by the Dementor's to suck out your soul. If it could suck out your soul, then maybe it could suck out the soul fragment. But there were almost no books on that kind of magic, so I wasn't sure that it would work. It also made me wonder if Voldie hadn't hidden one of his Horcruxes in Hogwarts. It would make sense since it was his first and only home, a feeling I could relate to. But I would think about that later, after I destroyed the ring. Since I didn't want to expend too much of my energy, I was going to use a thestral. I had put two of them on the grounds. There was a small forest there and I threw in some meat every day. I was going to make my own herd. They were useful and they looked awesome, what more could you want? Anyway, I walked to the one I had used to fly to Dumbledore. I had named him Despair. After all what follows Death, but Despair? Very catchy. Anyways, he flew me to Little Hangleton. I arrived a few hours later and I dismounted. I could already feel the wards and traps Voldemort had set to protect the Horcrux. The bastard had actually combined Muggle ones with magical ones. I checked the door and a green light flared. If I touched the door, it would electrocute me. I simply conjured some rubber gloves and opened the door. I waved my wand, and several colours flared to life. The purple was an Anti-Apparition ward, the red would summon a Hellhound if I came to close, the orange would drown this place in lava if I tried to force any of the wards and the black would make this place implode if I stepped outside now. Like I said, very tricky. I checked the wards more thoroughly and saw that it was tuned to humans. Perhaps I could change into my Gargoyle form and try to circumvent the wards that way. I shifted and slowly began to walk to where I could feel the Horcrux' aura coming from. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding when there was no Hellhound. I then looked closely at the part of the floor where the aura was emitting from. It seemed solid and when I checked the wards, it was designed to be impenetrable. But Voldemort had made a single mistake. He only had protected the piece of floor _over _ the Horcrux. I Blasted a hole in the floor next to the protected area. I then dug through the ground until I felt a box. I took it out and recoiled. Yes, this was it. While I was looking over the box, I noticed some rumbling. And was it me or was it getting hotter in here? I looked around and saw that the place was starting to fill with the lava.  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.', I said as the exit was blocked.I looked everywhere and saw a hole in the roof. I quickly flew to it, but it was warded. I couldn't get through it. I rammed it, but it didn't give. I rammed it again and again, my desperation rising as the lava did. On the fifth slam, tiny cracks were appearing in the ward. On the eighth, the cracks were much larger. The ward broke on the twelfth slam. I was out of there just in time, because the cottage went up in flames. I changed back and sat down. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and opened the box. In it was a beautiful ring, with a big black stone set in it. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to put it on. I stopped myself just in time.  
'Fuck you, Voldie.', I said smirking.  
'_Ignis Atrox.'  
_The Fiendfyre streamed out of my wand and I could hear the soulfragment shrieking in agony. When I put it out however, it wasn't destroyed. Or at least, the stone wasn't. The ring had melted and I could no longer feel Voldemort's soul inside the stone, but the stone itself was completely unharmed. I picked up. I didn't even feel warm. I studied it closer and I could make out a symbol that was engraved in the stone. It was a stripe in a circle, which was in a triangle. I didn't recognize the symbol, so I simply put it away. I mounted Despair again, and I flew back home, to prepare for my next killing. My next target was Augustus Rookwood, Voldemort's informant within the Ministry. This would be one of my most difficult ones to kill. The guy was as paranoid as Moody, never eating without checking and always an Invisibility Cloak on him. But the man seemed to have acquired a taste for teenage girls. This was my way in. I could use a youth potion to turn my age back for a few hours and then kill him.

It was four days after I destroyed the Ring Horcrux. I had just taken the Youth Potion and I looked like 13 year old again. I was standing where I knew Rookwood would see me. And sure enough, a few minutes later, Rookwood approached me.  
'You look hungry and tired, little girl.', he said, in what should pass for a sympathetic voice.  
'I am, sir.', I said using my most innocent expression.  
'Why don't you come with me?', he asked, 'I'll give you some food and a place to stay.'  
'Really?', I asked, making my eyes as wide as possible.  
'Well you do have to do something for me.', he said with what he thought was a benign smile, but seemed more like a lustful smirk.  
'I'll do anything, sir.', I said.  
'Good, very good.', he chuckled.  
He took me by the arm and led me out of the dirty alley I had stationed myself in and made his way to the Apparition point. He Apparated us to his house.  
'You said you would do anything, yes?', he said smiling malevolently  
'Yes?' I said mock-confused.  
'Follow me.', he said smirking and he made his way to the bedroom.  
When his back was turned, I smirked and I silently Summoned one of the knives he kept in his kitchen. It flew into my hand and I kept it behind my back as I entered the bedroom.  
He was standing behind the door, and he quickly threw me on the bed. He had already disrobed himself and he was quite excited. When he stepped closer, he faltered, because I had let the smirk cover my face.  
'Wha-'  
The knife I had thrown cut his sentence off. Sorry, bad pun. It had lodged itself in his chest and I apparently hit a lung, because Rookwood had trouble breathing.  
'You little bitch.', he gurgled, choking on his own blood.  
I chuckled.  
'Who are you?', he asked weakly.  
'Your kind knows me as the Grim Reaper.', I said.  
Rookwood's eyes widened and then began laughing.  
'The inner circle is being decimated by a little girl?', he gasped, still laughing.  
I nodded, 'Death Eaters aren't the most powerful wands in the shop.'  
Rookwood snorted, 'I won't argue you on that.', he then looked at me inquiring, ' Since I'm going to die, might I know your real name?'  
I looked him over. He was pale from blood loss and with that punctured lung he wasn't going to get far.  
'My name is Thalia Violet Potter.', I said.  
Rookwood nodded and closed his eyes, 'And what is your purpose, Thalia Potter?'  
'Revenge.'  
Rookwood opened his eyes again, 'I can respect that. Not many more to go until it is complete.'  
He coughed violently and then lay completely still. His eyes had glazed over, devoid of all life. I carved a scythe in his chest and left the house. The inner circle was almost completely wiped out. The only ones remaining, were Yaxley, Lucius, Snape and Gibbon. Lucius had disappeared, Snape was in his house, Yaxley had gone underground and Gibbon was hiding out in Ireland. Gibbon was my next target.

If Nym or Harry wondered where I went the didn't say. I had found Gibbon's hiding place and I was on surveillance. In the meanwhile, I was worried about the looks from Nym. Every time, one of my murders came in the newspaper. She would look at me, sigh and then shake her head. The only question was, when would she question me? I was grateful that it was nearly over. We already had a fight when she learned I had killed the Dursley's. I thought back to our argument that day.  
_Nym walked in looking upset.  
'What's wrong?', I asked her concerned.  
'Did you do it?', she asked.  
'What?', I asked confused.  
She threw the newspaper she was holding on the table.  
The headline was __'_Muggle Relatives Harry Potter Found Murdered'  
_'And don't lie to me, Thalia.', she said angrily.  
I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.  
'So what if it was me?', I asked her.  
'Goddammit Thalia!', she yelled, 'It's one thing if you kill Death Eaters, but why did you kill them?'  
'YOU KNOW WHY I KILLED THEM!' I screamed.  
'WHERE WILL IT STOP?!', she roared, 'YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE WHO DOES YOU WRONG?'  
'I will kill anyone and everything that threatens the people I love, Nym', I said quietly. 'I never experienced happiness until I met Sirius. I love you, Nym and I will destroy anything that threatens to harm you. And if I earn your hatred in doing so, then I will live with your hatred, smiling, because I'll know your safe.'  
'Fuck.', Nym sighed and sat down. 'You're making it very hard for me to be angry with you, Thal.', she said with a slight smile.  
I stood up, walked around the table and hugged her from behind.  
'I'm sorry.', I murmured.  
'No you're not.', she snorted.  
'I am sorry I upset you.'  
She put her hand on my arms. 'I know, babe.'  
_I knew she wasn't happy with my killing of the Death Eater. Despite all their mistakes, she still believed in the system. I thought that was foolish but I didn't say anything. If she was happy that way, I'd let her continue thinking the system worked.

After three days of scoping out Gibbon's hiding place, I decided the best way to kill the bastard was by leveling the place. I barricaded the house and set it on fire. I used Fiendyre, and since it could only be put out by the caster, Gibbon met his fiery end. Since I still had no idea where Yaxley or Lucius were, I decided to go to Hogwarts to look for the Diadem. I knew it wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets because I surely would've felt it. So it had to be somewhere else. I went to the exact center of the castle and focused my magic. I could feel my senses wander out, exploring the castle. I could feel the wards, the objects, everything. I scouted floor per floor and I hit the jackpot when I had reached the seventh floor. There it was, Voldemort's foul presence with which I had become very familiar. It was like a pulsing beacon and I followed it to its source. I came to a standstill when I reached a blank wall. I looked around me and the only thing in the hallway was a portrait of some bloke trying to teach trolls ballet. I started pacing while focusing on the Diadem and its location, when suddenly, after I passed for the third time, a door had formed in the wall.  
'What the fuck?', I said in surprise.  
I opened it and I stepped into a room that looked like a cathedral. Junk was everywhere. There were countless books, damaged furniture, old potions and even some medieval weapons. I followed the dark feeling that was being emitted from the Horcrux and I arrived at the Diadem. I wasn't going to destroy it here since it didn't look to safe to use Fiendfyre in a room like this. On my way back, I spotted some interesting. It was a book, but it was the title that drew my attention. _A Manual On Soul Magic_ by Frederik Le Fay, Stewart of Azkaban. This book could be the answer I was looking for. If I could learn this type of magic, I could remove the Horcrux from my brother without killing him. I exited the room and made my way outside again. I threw the Diadem in the air and used Infernal Lightning to destroy it. Now there were only two of them left. I didn't know where the snake was and I still had to find a way to destroy the one in my brother. All in all, I figured my plans were coming along nicely. I wish I had known the cost.

In the next week, Death Eaters raided several villages, killing and raping the inhabitants, followed by the burning of the town. Muggles were starting to panic and the Ministry was helpless to stop them. They could maybe halt one or two of these raids, but at the same time, three others were being destroyed. In one of the villages they left a message that this was retaliation for the Grim Reapers actions. The people were crying for my execution and my only salvation was that nobody knew my true identity. I had to step up my plans. Yaxley had to die and I had to see if Snape was truly against Voldemort. Yaxley was the higher priority, since I knew where Snape was. I searched and searched everywhere and it was in Scotland that I finally caught a rumour of his location. I had interrogated a black market handler and he said that he sold some things to a man that matched the description I gave him. When I asked what he bought, the merchant had said that Yaxley had bought books on wards and other ways to protect himself. I then _Obliviated_ him and left the village. I kept following the rumours, until they finally led me to Isle of Mann. The fucker had hidden away in the cliffs and he probably only came out on Voldemort's orders. I started breaking his wards, but after a few minutes curses started to fly out of the cave. I had to dodge them and abandon my work on his wards.  
'Who're you?', I heard Yaxley yell.  
'I'm the Reaper and I'm here for your soul.', I yelled back.  
My answer was several cutting curses.  
'Come out and face me like a man.', I shouted.  
'Fuck you.' Was Yaxley's reply.  
'_Reducto,Bombarda,Confringo,Reducto,Bombarda,Confringo'  
_The six curses flew against the wards like sledgehammers against a brick wall. To my surprise, his wards hadn't collapsed yet, but they were holding on by a thread.  
'_Reducto Maxima Triplex'  
_The three curses struck the wards and they collapsed.  
'_Accio Yaxley'_  
I heard a scream and Yaxley came flying out of the cave.  
'There's a good boy.', I crooned.  
_'Falcatae Noctis'  
_My wand shifted into a scythe with a black blade. Together with my cloak, its hood was up, it made me look like the Grim Reaper of legend.  
'Your soul is mine.', I growled and I swung the scythe at the downed Death Eater.  
Yaxley rolled out of the way, quickly stood up and assumed a dueling stance.  
'I won't give up without a fight.', Yaxley cried.  
'I wasn't expecting anything else.', I chuckled as I unfurled my Gargoyle wings.  
Using the wings to propel myself, I sped to Yaxley, who ducked as I swung the scythe.  
He fired several Killing curses, but I flew out of their path.  
I thrust my hand forward, thinking _Depulso_, and Yaxley was knocked of his feet.  
I then focused on _Incendio_ and I had a hand filled with flames. I threw them at the Death Eater, who extinguished them with _Aguamenti. _I instantly froze the water and hit it with a _Reducto_ followed by _Depulso_, which sent the shards of ice towards Yaxley. Yaxley dove to the side, but was hit with a shard in the shoulder. He shakily got to his feet and fired a Killing curse at me. I conjured a rock, which caught the curse and evaporated into dust.  
'_Terraemotus'  
_The earth began trembling underneath Yaxley, who fell to the ground. It didn't bother me because I was flying and I quickly flew forward. A joyful smile appeared on my face as I impaled the Death Eater with my scythe.  
'Shit.', coughed Yaxley as he spit out blood.  
'Indeed.', I chuckled darkly.  
I pulled my weapon out of him and quickly decapitated him.  
'And so they were two.', I whispered.  
I changed the scythe back to my wand and quickly returned home.

'He's dead?', Nym asked frowning, when I entered the living room.  
I fell down in the couch, and put my head in my hands.  
'Yeah.', I said exhausted, 'He was a right bitch to put down though.'  
'I'm going to be happy when all this shit's over.' She sighed as she started massaging my shoulders.  
I groaned in pleasure, 'Me too, Nym.'  
'Who's next?', she asked.  
'Lucius Malfoy.', I said, 'But I don't know where he is.'  
'It's rumoured that he's behind the recent raids.', the Auror said as she continued massaging me.  
'Then maybe I should try to predict when one of them happens.', I said pensively.  
'I'm going with you, if you're doing that.', the Metamorph said decisively.  
'No you're not.'  
'Yes, I will. If you're risking your life like that, I'm going to be there to make sure you still alive.', she said irritated.  
'I'm not putting you at risk like that.' I said, getting angry myself.  
'Thalia, either you let me go and you can keep an eye on me, or I'll go without your knowledge and there's a bigger chance I die.', she offered.  
I flushed with rage. If I didn't love her as much as I did, I would've stunned her, tied her up and left her in a bunker.  
The cold fury must've been visible in my eyes, because the Auror's determined attitude faltered.  
'Fine', I spat.  
'Thal, I-', she started.  
I waved my hand, shutting her up.  
'You've got what you want.', I said grimly, 'Now I've got to determine possible places where Lucius could attack.'  
'But –'  
I didn't give her a chance to finish. I was far too angry with her to think rationally and I needed to get the rage out of my system. I Apparated to the same place I apparated to when I had discovered Dumbledore was the executor of my parent's will. The damage from last time was still healing and if you smelled deep enough, there were still some hints of ozone and sulphur. I began releasing my magic in controlled bursts. Wave after wave of pure energy spouted out of my body. This way, I didn't harm the environment so much and I could lose the anger. Why did she have to put herself in danger?  
'FUCK.', I screamed and an extra large wave erupted.  
When my rage I was spent, I returned home to my study. On the wall was a map of the British Isles. Several pins where on it. The red was the people I've killed, the black ones were the Horcruxes and the blue ones were villages that were attacked by the Death Eater raids. It looked as if they went for isolated villages. I searched the map and found about three isolate villages that hadn't been attacked yet. Two of them were in Ireland and one in Wales. I wasn't sure how I was going to know if one of them was attacked. Then the idea came to me. I could use simple alarm wards, which would go off as soon as someone marked with the Dark Mark crossed them. And since I could feel them go off, no matter where I was, it didn't matter where I was. I first went to the villages in Ireland, followed by the one in Wales. I could feel the small pull on my magic, but it wasn't severe. Now that that was taken care of, I was going to read the book on Soul Magic. It described first what the soul was.  
_The Soul or the Animus is the lifeforce behind our bodies. The Body is the device, the Mind the controller and the Soul the power behind it all. Without any of these three, one cannot perform magic. One needs the Soul to fuel the magic, the Mind to give it form and substance and the Body to guide it. Without the Soul, the body becomes lifeless. It is but a husk and completely useless. Soul Magic is the art of manipulating the Soul. It can be transferred from one body to another, healed if it was damaged or even destroyed if one wishes it. However, to wield this magic, one must have utmost confidence in ones abilities. If you falter even once during the manipulating of a soul, it could be warped and twisted until it is no longer the same. In essence, one would be destroying the person, one might be trying to save. Therefore, it is heavily advised that this magic is only performed under supervision.  
_If I learned this, I could definitely save my brother. I then read further and found some surprising information.  
_This magic can be considered a more advanced form of Legilimency. Eye contact is required for it to work. If it is done involuntarily, it becomes a battle between wills. One must use extreme caution when manipulating the soul of someone else. The smallest mistake will result in unforeseen consequences. _  
I was very interested and I studied the entire afternoon. When Nym entered and saw me, she stood there uncertainly.  
'Hi.', she said quietly.  
'Hey,'  
'I'm sorry.', she said.  
I snorted, 'No you're not.'  
'You know me, I can't sit still in times like these.', she explained.  
'I know, Nym.', I sighed.  
'What're you reading about?', she asked curiously.  
'Soul Magic.', I answered.  
'What's that?', she asked confused.  
'It's what the Dementors use to suck out your soul.'  
'Ew', she grimaced, 'What do you need it for?'  
'I'm just interested, no need to worry.', I lied.  
'Kay', she answered, 'You hungry?'  
'Sure, I could eat.', I answered.  
I put my troubles aside for one night and just enjoyed my time with my girlfriend.

The next day, I got three letters. They were from Daphne, Tracey and Blaise. They're families had been attacked and they were asking for my help. I left immediately and tried to Apparate to Daphne. The air felt solid which meant that the anti-Apparition wards were up at Daphne's manor. I quickly mounted Despair and flew towards Greengrass manor. When I arrived there, the manor had been destroyed. I could see people sitting in the garden, huddled together in a cluster. They screamed in fright when I landed.  
'Thalia?', Daphne asked scared.  
'Yeah, Daph.', I answered and the next moment, the stoic teen knocked the air out of me.  
She had launched herself at me and the next thing I knew she was sobbing on my shoulder.  
'What's wrong, Daph?', I asked, rubbing circles on her back.  
'My father's dead and they did something to Alex.', she sobbed.  
'Where is she?', I asked and Daphne lead me to her.  
Alex was pale, had a fever and had a small cut on her forehead.  
'What exactly happened?', I asked the crying teenager.  
'Our family was just sitting down for lunch and I was just going to tell them about my relationship with Alex, when the Death Eaters attacked. Father told us to run and drew his wand. He kept them busy while we escaped. But before we fled into the maze under our house that father had designed if this ever happened, they hit Alex with an sickly yellow curse. We lost the Death Eaters in the maze and hid ourselves. After a while, they gave up and set the house on fire. We then made sure they were gone and I sent the letter to you.'  
I nodded and cast every diagnosis charm I knew at Alex. They all turned out blank. She was physically in tiptop shape safe for the fever.  
'It isn't physical.', I murmured pensively.  
'Then what is it?', asked Daphne panicked.  
'Whatever it is, it's attacking her mind.', I said.  
'Can you do something?', she asked me.  
I nodded, 'I could use Legilimency on her, then I can see what the curse is doing to her.'  
Daphne agreed and I dived into Alex' mind. I looked around and I could see that she was being forced to relive memories. It appeared to be her worst ones. If she didn't get out of this soon, her mind would crack.  
'Well?', Daphne asked as I retreated.  
'She's being forced to relive all her worst memories.', I said grimly.  
'Is there anything you can do?', she asked me hopeful.  
I thought and grudgingly nodded.  
'There is something I can do, but it will be dangerous.', I said.  
'How dangerous?'  
'She'd lose her sanity if I slip.'  
Daphne worried her lip and then decisively nodded, 'Do it.'  
I dived back into the quiet girl's mind.  
I could see the mental form of Alex chained to a wall, being forced to watch her worst memories repeatedly. I couldn't break the chains without harming her mind, she had to break them herself. Then I got a crazy idea. She needed a boost of confidence or else she'd be to depressed to break them. The things I do for my friends. Since this was in Alex' mind, I could take on any form I wanted. I chose Daphne's form and walked to Alex. As I entered her field of vision she locked her gaze on me. 'Daphne?', Alex whimpered.  
I simply nodded.  
'Help me.', she said pathetically.  
I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, 'Break your chains.'  
'I can't.', Alex cried.  
'Yes you can.', I encouraged her.  
The quiet girl pulled her chains, but they didn't give.  
'Come on, do it for me.', I said.  
Alex pulled even harder and the chains were starting to give, but didn't break.  
'I can't do it.', the girl sobbed.  
I thought a bit and then came to a solution.  
'She'd better be fucking grateful after this.', I muttered under my breath.  
I leaned in and kissed her.  
'Do it.', I whispered against her lips.  
I could feel her pulling like a woman possessed and finally she tore free from her bindings. Her hands cupped my head as she deepened the kiss. I felt her hand go up my shirt and I quickly retreated from her mind.  
I blinked and I looked down. Alex groaned and then came too.  
'What happened?', she asked.  
'You were hit with a spell that forced you to keep repeating your worst nightmares. Thalia freed you.'  
'Thalia?', asked the girl confused. 'But I remember...'  
She looked at me and her eyes widened. 'It was you that I..'  
I blushed, 'Yes.'  
'Oh Merlin.', Alex breathed, 'I had my hand up...'  
'Yeah.', I shifted embarrassed.  
'What happened in there?', Daphne asked, her eyes narrowed.  
I and Alex glanced at each other and said simultaneously, 'Nothing.'  
'Fine.', said Daphne.  
'Here, take this to go to my manor', I said and I gave them a portkey.  
Daphne nodded and got the rest of her family as I mounted Despair. Just before I took off, Daphne and her family disappeared in a flash of blue light.

My next destination was the Zabini mansion. When I got there, the battle was still raging and I quickly put up my hood.  
'_Falcatae Noctis'  
_ I was holding the scythe again and I descended towards the battlefield.  
'Shit, it's the Reaper.', I heard one Death Eater say and I let out a bellowing laugh.  
The Death Eaters were now panicking and I began killing them.  
'She's just a mortal, you idiots.' I heard one of them yell.  
They had just bolstered their courage at those words, when I sliced the woman who had said it clean in half.  
'You were saying?', I drawled.  
'Face us honestly, Reaper.', a man spat.  
'Very well.', I dismounted and Despair took off.  
'Bring it on.', I said smirking.  
And then it became chaos as curses were sent, explosions were caused and people were being sliced and diced. After twenty minutes of that, there were five people still standing. I, with some cuts and a broken hand, the Death Eater who had issued the challenge and three of his comrades.  
'What are you?', he asked fearfully.  
'The End.' Was all I said before I threw my scythe.  
It cut through three of them before impaling itself on the fourth.  
'Now you have no weapon, Reaper.', the last surviving Death Eater, a woman, smirked.  
'I don't need one, I have magic.'  
The smirk disappeared from her face.  
'Oh fuck.', were her last words before my chain lightning impacted on her.  
When they were all dead, I looked around. The field was littered with bodies, most of them killing each other in their panic. I looked like shit; I was covered in blood and guts .  
A strict looking woman stepped outside and started marching towards us.  
'Are you the one they call Grim Reaper?', she asked, looking me over.  
I nodded tiredly.  
'Why are you here?', she inquired.  
'No need to thank me or anything.', I said sarcastically.  
She glared at me.  
'Hey, just saying.', I raised my hands in surrender, 'Blaise sent me a message.'  
'You know him?', she asked, eyebrow raised.  
I lowered my hood, 'I went to school with him. Thalia Potter, at your service'  
'Thank you,.', she said.  
'You're welcome.', I answered.  
'I am Amelia Bones.', she introduced herself.  
'Susan's aunt, yeah?'  
She nodded.  
We started making our way to the house and she caught me up to what happened. They too, had been eating lunch when the Death Eaters attacked, but none of them died because Blaise's mother had made the house as impenetrable as a fortress. As soon as she knew there was danger, she activated the defences. They were so thorough, it would take Voldemort days to get through them.  
'Hey Blaise, Susan.', I greeted.  
They were both looking at me in shock.  
'Guys?', I asked, waving my hand in front of their eyes.  
'They're all dead?', Blaise asked weakly.  
'Yep.', I answered.  
'Holy shit.'  
'Susan, language!', Amelia reprimanded.  
'Yes, auntie.', the redhead said, chastened.  
'Take this Portkey.', I said, handing it to Amelia.  
'Where does it take us?', she asked.  
'My house.', I answered.  
Amelia nodded and everybody stood together. A few moments later, they too disappeared in a blue flash.

I whistled and Despair landed before me. I mounted him and flew to my final destination. Davis manor. I arrived there a fifteen minutes later and their place was burning, but still in reasonable condition. I gave them a Portkey too and I headed back home. When I got home, Harry had already given everyone rooms and they were all settling in. I went to my study and continued reading about Soul Magic. A few hours later, dinner was ready and I headed to the dining room. We normally didn't use it, but because we were with so many, we needed it. As we all sat down, it was Amelia who began.  
'I would like to thank you again, miss Potter.', she said.  
'Me too.', said Lady Greengrass sadly.  
'I as well.', said Lord Davis.  
'It's okay. I would do anything for my friends.', I said smiling and they all smiled back.  
'But why wouldn't they attack us here?', asked Susan fearfully.  
I smirked, 'Because nobody knows where it is. It's protected by a Fidelius and I'm the Secret Keeper.'  
They all sighed in relief. They probably all had wondered about that question.  
'And how goes your war against the Dark Lord?', Amelia asked interested.  
The rest looked questioningly at me, including my brother.  
'War against Voldemort?', he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
I sighed, 'His inner circle is nearly wiped out, with only two remaining.'  
'That's what you were doing?', Harry asked in shock.  
The rest just were slack-jawed.  
'But you're just a girl.', Lord Davis stuttered.  
'That's what they thought too.', I snorted, 'And then I killed them.'  
'How can you be so cold about this?', asked Lady Greengrass sadly.  
'Simple.', I answered grimly, 'They already took my parents, I'm not going to let them take anyone else. I will destroy them before they lay a hand on those I care about.'  
'You're the Grim Reaper?', Alex squeaked.  
I nodded.  
'Children shouldn't be fighting in a war.', Lady Zabini said frowning.  
Harry snorted, 'Me and my sister stopped being children very early, ma'am.'  
'Still...' she said.  
'I'd rather I killed them, than that Harry had to do so.', I said glumly.  
'Why?', asked my brother confused.  
'To preserve that last part of your innocence, mister Potter.', Amelia said quietly.  
I inclined my head.  
'I truly hope it passes quickly.' I said tiredly, 'I grow weary of fighting and killing.'  
'Amen.', Nym said and drank her wine in one go.  
'Regretting your decision?', I asked.  
'Nope', was my answer.  
'I can always hope.'  
'What're you talking about?', asked Daphne curiously.  
'Nym _insisted_ that she joins me when I kill Lucius Malfoy.', I said shrugging.  
'Somebody's got to watch your back.' She teased.  
'I know you love staring at my arse, Nym, but I'll need you to focus on the battle.', I teased back and everybody began laughing.  
The tension successfully broken, the night continued with light conversation and banter.

The next day, I was going to attempt to remove Harry's Horcrux. I called him into my study and told him to take a seat.  
'What's the matter Thal?', he asked.  
'I found out how Voldemort is staying alive and I've destroyed several of them.'  
'Destroyed several of what, sis?', he asked confused.  
'Horcruxes.'  
'Hor-what?'  
'Horcruxes. You could call them soul anchors. As long as they exist, Voldemort can't die.'  
'Okay and how many are there still left?', he asked.  
'Two. You have to know that they are hidden in objects.'  
'What are the objects?', he inquired.  
'Voldemort's snake and', I sighed, 'you.'  
'ME?', he shouted.  
'Yes, you.'  
'So I have to die?', he asked shocked.  
'Normally yes, but I found a way around it.', I said and my brother calmed down.  
'How?'  
'Soul Magic.', I answered.  
'Okay, what do I have to do?'  
'Just lay back and relax.'  
He did as I asked and I made myself comfortable as well. I stared in his eyes and dived into his mind. And from there, I dived into his soul. His soul was very bright, but there was a dark presence. It's dark tendrils were latching onto my brother's soul. I went closer and Voldemort's presence nearly overwhelmed me. I began tearing the tendrils loose, but if I tore one loose another would latch back on. It appeared this wouldn't work so I tried something else. I started to strengthen Harry's soul, help it fight back. The white soul began extending tendrils of its own, that attacked the dark presence. The dark tendrils were starting to be torn apart by the white ones. I could hear the Horcrux shrieking in agony. I started tearing them apart too and the Horcrux grew smaller and smaller. I followed the black presence and I retreated from his soul. When I focused on my surroundings, I saw a shadow starting to raise from his scar. I guided the Horcux to another object. When it had entered the object, I burned it with Fiendfyre. Another Horcrux destroyed and only one left. Harry woke up dazedly.  
'How're you feeling?', I asked him.  
'I feel...lighter, as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.', he said, rubbing his eyes.  
'Very good. I need to destroy one more and Voldemort is mortal again.', I said smiling.  
'Let's hope it happens quickly then, eh?', Harry said grinning.  
I nodded my agreement.  
I was just about to say something, but I felt the wards on the village in Wales being tripped.  
'Finally.'  
I rushed downstairs, leaving my brother sitting confused in the study, and made my way to the kitchen. Nym looked up as I came running in.  
'It's time.', I said.  
Nym nodded and quickly put on her cloak. I raised my hood and took her by the hand. I then Apparated us to Wales.

As we entered the village, I could see it was in complete chaos. I looked around and I saw the blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy.  
'MALFOY!', I screamed  
The blonde head turned in my direction.  
'YOUR SOUL IS MINE.', I shouted.  
He began making his way towards me and when he was a short distance away, I started getting worried. Because I wasn't looking in grey eyes, but in blood red ones. Voldemort had found a new body it seems.  
'I'm sorry, but his soul is gone, Reaper.' The silky voice of Voldemort drawled.  
'Fine, I'll take yours then.', I spat.  
'Oh no.' He said smirking, 'I don't believe you will.'  
Instantly, all sounds died away. I looked around and saw every face looking in my direction.  
'What the fuck?', I said confused.  
'You should watch your language.', Lucymort reprimanded. 'This is a trap, in case you were wondering.'  
'For me?', I asked.  
'Indeed.', he agreed.  
'But I think I'm going to take something better.', he said.  
'What?', I asked warily  
'Her.' And he gestured to the side.  
My eyes darkened in rage at the sight. Nym was stunned and bound, lying at some Death Eaters feet.  
'Let her go.', I growled.  
'I don't believe I will, Thalia Potter.', Voldemort smiled malevolently.  
'LET HER GO!', I roared.  
'No.'  
And then he took Nym and Apparated away. The rest of them obviously had orders to kill me.  
I could hear Vesania screaming for vengeance. For Voldemort's blood. And I gave in. Vesania's primal rage furthered my own. I gave a roar and the Death Eaters flinched. Then the bloodbath began. Limbs flew everywhere, blood painted the ground and a savage smile was on my face. Lightning flew forth from my hands as well as fire. The earth began to tremble as I tore the Death Eaters apart. I gave an insane laugh. Too soon for my tastes, was it all over. I then heard multiple gasps. Bella, Remus, Sirius and Harry were standing there. They were all looking in shock at the carnage I had created.  
'Thalia?', my brother asked weakly.  
'Yes?', I growled, my voice gravellier than usual.  
'What happened?'  
'Voldemort is possessing Lucius Malfoy. And the fucker has Nym.'  
'I know where he is.', Bella admitted.  
Before she could blink, I was standing in front of her.  
'Where?', I snarled.  
'I'll take you there.', she offered.  
I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder. Sirius, Remus and Harry quickly latched on.  
'We're coming too.', Sirius said.  
Bella just grinned and twisted.  
We appeared and the first thing I saw was a castle. I looked at Bella questioningly and she nodded.  
'Okay first of all: we need a way through the wards.', Sirius said.  
I ignored him, popped my neck and simply charged at the wards.  
'Or we could do it like that.', Sirius said drily.  
As I charged again and again, the rest started destroying the wards too. It took us quite some time, but it finally succeeded. The words broke and I entered the castle. Some Death Eaters tried to stop us and I just charged through them. I left a trail of corpses as I made my way upstairs. The others killed of the ones I hadn't murdered yet. We worked our way up and when we got there, Lucymort was simply sitting on his throne, stroking Nagini.  
'You work fast, Potter.', he said.  
'You die tonight, fuckhead.', I growled.  
'I am a god, Thalia Potter.', he boasted. 'What hope do you have?'  
'You may be a god,', I admitted and he smirked.  
'BUT I AM A TITAN.', I roared and I charged.  
Harry yelled 'Aim for the snake.'  
And as I battled the Dark Lord, they went snake hunting. And when they got him, I smirked.  
'And so you die, Voldemort.', I said.  
I charged him and we both flew through the window. I used my wings to slow my fall and Voldemort used '_Arresto Momentum'_  
Our duel was the stuff of legends, we threw fire, lightning, ice, blasts of energy and Killing curses at each other. We dodged, shielded and clashed repeatedly. The environment was levelled, and we both sustained multiple wounds.  
'_Vincula Umbras'  
_The same chains I had used against Dumbledore, wrapped themselves around Voldemort.  
I rose in the air and rose my hand in the air.  
'_FULGUR TEMPESTATUM INFERNALIS'  
_Red lightning impacted on my hand, I guided it to my other one and I thrust them forward. The electricity streamed out of my hands and hit the Dark Lord. And so did Voldemort die.

**_I raise my head from the Pensieve, and across from me sits a scarred Thalia Potter. It has been a year since that fateful day that Lord Voldemort died. Thalia disappeared after the battle and no one was sure that she had survived the encounter. But then the rumours began. They spoke of a young woman with purple eyes and a scar on her face. I followed them and they led me straight to her. She led me to her apartment in London, the same where her girlfriend used to live. After the battle, she had fled to this place.  
'Now you know the full story.', Thalia says.  
'Why did you hide?', I ask the scarred woman.  
'I could not guarantee their safety, so I hid myself away.'  
I stand up and Thalia does the same. We shake hands and head for the door.  
'Thank you.', I say sincerely.  
'No problem.'  
We both take the elevator down and exit the building. When we exit the building we hear a voice.  
'Thalia?', someone asks, and I vaguely recognize the voice.  
'Shit.', I hear Thalia mutter and she begins sprinting.  
We both sprint down an alley and I Apparate on the roof of the building that stands next to it. I then feel an anti-Apparition ward come down. I see Thalia quickly pull on her hood and sprint towards the end of the alley. Sadly for her it is a dead-end._**_  
_**_Harry, Tonks, Bellatrix and Sirius came to a stop when they realise they have caught her.  
'You done running?', Harry asks exhausted.  
'No, in fact I'm not.', Thalia quipped.  
Thalia then tries to Apparate, but can't.  
'Apparition Ward.', Bellatrix smirks and Sirius nods his approval.  
'FINE, what the fuck do you want?', Thalia says impatiently while throwing of her hood. .  
'To talk to you, Thal', Harry rolls his eyes, 'You've been missing for months.'  
'Yeah I have and you know why.', Thalia says bitingly while glancing at Tonks.  
'That wasn't your fault, Thal', Sirius says.  
'Me freaking out wasn't my fault?', Thalia asks sarcastically.  
'No it wasn't.' ,Bellatrix sighs, 'I know what you've been through. You lost control, it happens to the best of us.'  
'So it would've definitely happened to me?', Thalia says, smiling self-deprecatingly  
'With what happened to you, I'm actually surprised you lasted this long.', Bellatrix replies with a grim smile.  
'So forgive me?', Thalia asks everybody.  
'Well, since you only killed Death Eaters, I can forgive you.', Harry assures her, 'But work on your control.'  
Sirius nods, 'If you work on controlling yourself.'  
Bellatrix just nods.  
Thalia then looks at Tonks, who just looks back. When Thalia begins squirming in discomfort, Tonks walks to her and deeply kisses her. I think she's going to be allright._**

**_THE END_**

**This it people. The end, la fin, het einde, le finale and all that other shit. I was pretty happy about all the reviews I got from you guys. The funny thing was, I wasn't even serious about this story at first. My niece had jokingly suggested that I write my own story and Tadaaaaa, The Dark Protector was born. I had these ideas swirling around in the dark, dank abyss that is my mind for ages and I finally brought them out. And special creds go to my #1 fan Lightbabe. Thank you for your very kind reviews. I'm not sure if I'm going to write anything else but we'll see. Later guys.**

_DarkLadyNym_


	12. AN: The Dark Protector

**Hello dear readers,again,**

**Now I'm posting this to announce, that I've changed my mind. When i wrote the previous one, I was having a really bad day so just ignore it. I'm not rewriting this story (or maybe do it later, not sure yet), but instead i'm going to start on Terra Lacrimae. I do need a Beta though, so anyone interested?**

**Later,**_  
DarkLadyNym_


End file.
